


Two And A Half Men

by Into_Oblivion



Series: Two and a Half Men AU [1]
Category: Anthrax (US Band), Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: 1990s, ABDL, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Beach Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, California, Character Death, Crying, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Drunken Shenanigans, Engagement, Gay Sex, Get a real job, Grief/Mourning, HIV/AIDS, Hand Jobs, He needs serious help, Homophobia, Horniness, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Lars is a lazy bum, Lars is a lowkey slob, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Married Couple, Matchmaking, Men Crying, Nightmares, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Public Nudity, Public Sex, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Regression, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Harm, Sleepy Cuddles, Slurs, Suburbia, Temper Tantrums, muscle cars, unintentional cockblocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: James and Kirk are married and decide they'd like to raise a child together, but are rejected from every single adoption agency for being gay. James is a mechanic and Kirk works various gigs as a fairly popular children's musician.One day, after a show, Kirk is approached by a woman who thinks it's wonderful how all the little ones seem to adore him and offers to help him out once she hears about his and James' issues with adoption, though the baby they're going to adopt is nothing like they expected.
Relationships: David Ellefson/Dave Mustaine, Kirk Hammett/James Hetfield, Scott Ian/Lars Ulrich
Series: Two and a Half Men AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040230
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

The year is 1996, and an exhausted James Hetfield covered in grease and oil sits in rush-hour traffic in Burbank, California, eager to get home to his husband, Kirk. 

He takes the opportunity to smoke a cigarette, rubbing his face tiredly with a groan, body filthy and aching from work. 

Once the light was green, he scuffed out his cigarette and revved the engine of his Harley, driving down a small stretch of road before turning into the driveway of his and Kirk's home. 

James was so happy they finally had a nice house of their own as opposed to the small apartment they shared when they first started living together. 

He remembers how many different odd jobs the two had to work just to afford the rent. 

Now with his job as a mechanic and Kirk's as a successful children's musician, the two had more than enough money to live comfortably, moving from San Bernadino to the Glendale suburbs the minute they had a chance. 

Parking in the garage and shutting the door, James removes his helmet and walks inside, immediately greeted by the sight of his husband cooking dinner for both of them, dressed in only his underwear and a tank top. 

Smirking slightly, James removes his boots and carefully walks across the floor, snapping Kirk's underwear with a grin. 

Kirk yelped at that, nearly pouring the entire bottle of wine he was holding into the food. 

Turning around, he was met with his grinning husband, pushing against his chest lightly. 

"Damn it! It's not funny, James! I almost ruined dinner! Why don't you let me snap your underwear, huh?" Kirk grumbles. 

James rolled his eyes lovingly. "God, you're such a drama queen sometimes, I swear. But I still love you, don't worry." 

He wraps his arms around Kirk's shoulders and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek, chuckling at the imprint of grime left behind. 

"You need a shower. You smell like the inside of a gas tank." Kirk says, returning the kiss and gasping whenever James cups him, grabbing his ass with his free hand. 

"Why don't you join me?" He asks, leaning into Kirk's back and nibbling playfully on his ear. 

Kirk blushes, swallowing heavily. "Well, what about dinner? I don't wanna waste this food!" 

"Fuck dinner. We can order a pizza or something. Come shower with me instead." James smiles, moving to rub Kirk's shoulders. 

Kirk bites his lip and whines softly. "Oh...damn it! Alright. Let's go, then. You win this time." 

"That's the spirit! I've been waiting all day to get back home to you. You don't even understand, baby, it's torture."

James heads to the nearby master bathroom, removing his dirty coveralls and underwear after. 

Kirk smiles softly at that, stripping off his clothes and stepping into the shower with his husband, unable to keep from staring at his naked, filthy body. 

He smiles softly as he wraps his arms around him, not even caring that he was getting covered in muck and grime. 

"Mmm...I missed you too, baby. I missed your body." 

"I know you did. You don't have to miss me anymore, I'm not going anywhere. At least not until tomorrow morning." 

James smiles, lathering up his body with soap, sighing softly as the grime washes away from his otherwise smooth skin. 

Kirk nods, moving to wash his own body, though he wasn't really that dirty. 

"Yeah, I have a gig tomorrow, working some kids birthday party. I just hope it doesn't end up like last time with that kid puking on me." 

James chuckles at that. "Yeah, hopefully it'll go better this time. That's why I could never work with children. I love them, I just don't like their messes." 

"Oh. That's also something that I'd like to discuss with you. I--I'd kinda like to raise a child with you someday." 

James' eyes widen at hearing this. "Really? Baby, how long have you wanted to do that?" 

"Well....ever since we got married, actually. I just knew we'd have so much trouble adopting and we were so busy with work and moving. I didn't want to bother you." Kirk frowns. 

"Hey..." James cups Kirk's face in his hands, gently rubbing his cheek with his thumb. 

"I would love to raise a child with you. Hell, if men could get pregnant, I'd have knocked you up a long time ago. There'd be a lot of little demons running around here!" 

Kirk chuckles. "I know. I've been calling around to local and even out of town agencies, but gotten no luck. Being gay is a big no-no when it comes to adoption." 

"Well, they can fuck themselves. I don't want anyone else but you. Ever. Besides, we'd be awesome dads! If they can't see that, then screw 'em!" James frowns. 

"Yeah. I know. I've just never wanted to be a daddy so bad before. It doesn't even have to be a baby. I'd love an older child just as much." 

James smiles, nodding as he shuts off the water, stepping out of the shower. 

"I know. You're a very sweet and caring person. I can't count how many times you've nursed me back to health when I was sick." 

He hands Kirk a towel before grabbing his own and drying off.

"How about we have a little fun before dinner? I've been wanting someone to give me head all day, but none of the guys at my garage have a mouth like yours." James grins. 

Kirk blushes, nodding. "Alright, alright. No need to get all frustrated. I'll take care of it for you, okay?" 

"Awesome. You're such a little sweetheart. What would I do without you, huh?" James smiles stroking his cock gently. 

Kirk rolls his eyes as he gets on his knees, taking his husband's cock in his hand, as he looks up at him, never breaking eye contact as he bobs his head, licking and sucking at it eagerly. 

"Oh, fuck, baby. Just like that....good boy." James croons softly, leaning back against the countertop with a soft sigh. 

Kirk continues to suck him off until he eventually reaches climax, pumping his cock rapidly until he manages to spurt his load all over his face, which was then wiped away. 

"There. That's much better now, huh?" Kirk smiles, standing up and leaning into James, kissing him sweetly and rubbing his chest. 

James nods. "Yes, it is. Thank you, baby. Now, how about we go see about dinner, huh? I'm starving!" 

Kirk frowns slightly. "Well....you know, I was gonna cook a really nice dinner for both of us, but NO...you had to have a shower." 

"I'm sorry, but you're the one who was complaining that I smelled like gasoline!" 

Kirk sighs, shaking his head. "No. You just wanted to see me naked, didn't you?" 

"Maybe..." James chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Whatever. You got your wish. Honestly, I wanted to see you naked, too. Why else would I get in with you?" 

James chuckled, walking to their shared bedroom. "Well, you just told on yourself. You little slut. I know how much you love my cock." 

"Yeah, I do. I'd really like it inside me, but I know we need to eat." 

"Nonsense. We can take care of that first." James grins as he tosses Kirk onto the bed, kissing and sucking at his neck. 

Kirk whimpers softly and rubs James' back, digging his nails into him as he feels the tip of James' cock entering him. 

"Ah, fuck! Don't stop! I need the whole thing in me!" 

James smirks. "Are you sure you can take it? I mean, it's pretty big. I don't think you can!" He teases. 

"No, I can! I can take it! Come on, baby, don't tease me like that!" He begs. 

"Oh, alright. Only because I love you so much." James smiles, pulling away from Kirk and grunting softly as he pushes his full length into him. 

Kirk whimpers and moans as James' cock rams into him, pounding into his prostate like a jackhammer. 

James grins, grabbing Kirk's feet and letting them rest atop his shoulders as he continues to pound into him, panting slightly as his hips move with the rhythm. 

Kirk cries out in ecstasy as he's being pounded raw, the bed creaking and squeaking beneath him. 

"Fuck! Oh, fuck, please don't stop!" He begs, moving to pump his own cock simultaneously, shooting his load all over his stomach. 

James kisses Kirk once more before eventually becoming tired and pulling out after spilling into him. 

Kirk sits up on the bed and laughs as James moves to lick the cum off his stomach, blowing a playful raspberry on it after. 

"Stop, damn it! That tickles!" Kirk laughs, trying to push James' head away. 

"Really? I never would've guessed! I thought you'd like it if I cleaned you up!" 

"No, no, I do. I'm just ticklish, I guess." Kirk smiles. 

James nods, grinning. "I see. Well then, I guess I'll have to tickle you more often, won't I?" 

"No! No, please! Let's just get dressed and have some dinner, huh?" Kirk says as he gets up, heading over to the dresser and pulling out some underwear and pajamas. 

James follows behind, tugging on some underwear and a flannel robe. "Alright. Sorry I ruined our dinner. I promise tomorrow we can have a nice dinner, no interruptions." 

Kirk smiles. "That sounds wonderful. We haven't had a nice meal together in a long time. You're either busy with work, too tired when you get home, or out with the guys." 

"I know. I've been spending a lot of time with them lately, and I'm sorry. You should come first, darling." James smiles, taking Kirk's hand as the two head into the living room, flopping down on the couch. 

"I'll order us a pizza. What kind do you want?" Kirk asks, picking up the nearby phone. 

"It doesn't matter. Any kind is fine with me, to be honest. I'm just hungry and want to eat then go to bed." James says, yawning as he changes the channel to some stupid sitcom. 

"Okay, baby." Kirk smiles, dialing the number of a local pizza place and placing an order, heading to the kitchen to grab a drink. 

"You wanna drink? I'm gonna have the rest of that wine from earlier." 

James turns to look at Kirk, nodding. "Yeah, sure. I'll take a beer if there are any left." 

Kirk smiles and grabs a bottle of beer from the fridge, opening it and heading back to the couch. 

"What're you watching, baby?" He asks, taking a sip of his wine. 

"Just some stupid sitcom. I'm not really paying much attention to it. I'd much rather pay attention to you." James smiles, draping an arm over Kirk's shoulder and hugging him close. 

Kirk smiles, letting his head rest on James' chest until the pizza arrived, standing up to answer the doorbell and pay. 

After that was taken care of, Kirk returned to his tired husband, who was on the verge of sleep until he sat down beside him. 

"You okay? You looked like you were about to fall asleep on me, there." 

James yawns and rubs his eyes as he sits up. "No, I'm fine. I was just resting my eyes. I'm okay." 

Kirk smiles softly. "Okay. I'm just checking on you. I know your job takes a lot outta you." 

"Nah, I'm okay, honest. Let's eat, so I can rest up for tomorrow. You need your beauty sleep, too." 

James smiles tiredly as he begins to eat some of his pizza, devouring nearly half of it before eventually passing out, curled into the couch cushions. 

"Hmm. So much for being okay. Let's get you to bed, big boy." Kirk smiles, standing up and dragging James to the bedroom, tucking him into bed. 

He then climbs into bed himself, curling into his husband as he slowly falls asleep himself, not even bothering with the mess in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

During the early hours of the next morning, Kirk is plagued by a horrific nightmare. 

He and James were surrounded by screaming, crying babies, and he was, for some reason, pregnant and dressed like a housewife, hair unkempt, face unshaved and apron stained with various messes. 

Sitting up on the bed and wiping some of the sweat from his forehead, Kirk pants heavily, uncovering himself and seeing his flat stomach, thankful it was just a bad dream. 

He breathes a sigh of relief before heading to the kitchen to get a drink and collect himself. 

Turning on the light, Kirk rubs his eyes at the brightness and pours himself a glass of water, sitting at the table after. 

Rolling over in bed, James moves to cuddle his husband, frowning slightly when he feels that he isn't there. 

The bed's felt a bit empty for a while, so he decides to go find his husband, smiling softly whenever he finds him at the kitchen table, sipping a glass of water quietly. 

"Hey...." James leans against the wall, yawning tiredly. "You alright?" 

Kirk nods. "Yeah. I just had a crazy dream, that's all." 

James moves to sit at the table. "You wanna talk about it? I mean, it must've been pretty crazy if you've been outta bed this long." 

Kirk chuckles softly. "Okay. But promise me you won't laugh. This was terrifying." 

"Oh. It's one of those dreams, huh? I promise, I won't laugh." James smiles, gently rubbing the top of Kirk's hands. 

"It was. I....I was pregnant, and there were babies everywhere! I mean, all over the damn place. I looked like a fucking housewife! It was disgusting!" 

James does his best to hold back laughter, covering his mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry, baby, but that's fucking hilarious! Did...did the babies at least look like me?" 

"I knew you'd laugh, damn it! I'm trying to be serious, here, and, yes! They all looked just like you!" Kirk frowns. 

"I know, honey. I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh at you like that. In all honesty, you would make a cute little housewife someday." 

Kirk smiles at that. "Yeah. I can't wait until we can finally have a little family of our own." 

James smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his husband's lips. "Me either. Hopefully we can have our own little kiddo soon. I hope it's a boy." 

Kirk returns the kiss with a grin. "Really? You want a little boy? That's what I want, too!" 

"Maybe someone will grant our wish for us, huh? In the meantime, let's just enjoy each other." James grins, slipping his hand into the front of Kirk's pajama bottoms and stroking his soft cock. 

Kirk blushes, biting his bottom lip with a soft moan as he leans back in his chair, feeling himself stiffening beneath his husband's fingers. 

"Hmmm....should I let you have my cock before I go to work, or should I make you wait for it?" 

Kirk's eyes widened at that. "Yes! Oh, fuck, please! I'm so hard already!" He begs. 

"Well....I think I'm gonna wait until I get home. Or maybe I'll come home for my lunch break and we can fuck then!" James teases. 

"Oh, come on! That's not fair! What am I gonna do with this?" Kirk motions to his now erect, throbbing cock. 

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. I have to go get ready for work. So do you." 

James stands up and walks back to the bedroom, removing his robe and tugging on his work clothes for the day. 

He places his wedding ring on the dresser and goes to the bathroom to wash his face, being caught completely off guard by Kirk standing in the shower, stroking his stiff cock. 

"Would you like some help with that?" He asks, smiling softly. 

Kirk blushes, chuckling. "Sure. Unless you'd just like to watch?" 

"Baby, as much as I'd love to watch you jerk off, I'd much rather suck you off. I mean, I was the one who got you hard in the first place." James smiles, getting on his knees. 

He takes his husband's cock in his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head eagerly as he sucks him off, stroking the length of his shaft simultaneously. 

Kirk whimpers softly as he leans against the shower door, fingers curling into his husband's short, blonde hair. "Ah, fuck, baby! That's it....don't stop!" 

James continues to suck him off until he spills his load into his mouth, swallowing it before standing up and kissing him, tounges swirling together passionately. 

He pulls away after several seconds, smiling softly and turning to comb his hair. 

"Do you have time for breakfast before you go?" Kirk asks as he closes the shower door and turns on the water. 

"I don't know. I need to get there a little earlier than usual. We're still working on that damn Barricuda. I hate that fucking thing." James frowns. 

"What did it it ever do to you?" Kirk snorts, massaging shampoo into his scalp. 

"Nothing. I hate it 'cause I want it and it's not fair." James pouts. 

"Aww, you poor, poor baby. We already have our convertible, I mean, my convertible and our Camaro." 

James sighs. "I know and I love them both equally, they're like my children." 

Kirk chuckles at that, stepping out of the shower and drying off before going to get dressed for the day. 

"Hey, baby? Do you think a Cannibal Corpse shirt is appropriate to wear to my little gig today?" Kirk jokes, laughing as he looks through his clothes to find something comfortable. 

James rolls his eyes lovingly as he laughs, nearly choking on his toothpaste. 

"Yes! That's perfect! The kids will love it!" 

Kirk laughs, tugging on some jeans and an old Misfits t-shirt. He grabs his ring off the nightstand and slips it on, picking out some shoes after. 

James finishes brushing his teeth and glances up at the clock. "Holy shit! It's already 8:30? I gotta get going!" 

"You be careful at work. The last thing I need is for you to come home with your fingers welded together or something!" Kirk says, wrapping his arms around James. 

James smiles, nodding. "I will be. I promise. Have fun today. I love you, baby." He kisses Kirk sweetly before leaving for work. 

Kirk grabs some yogurt from the fridge and a spoon, flopping down on the couch with a sigh. 

He's in the middle of watching "Good Morning America", when the doorbell rings. 

"Who the fuck is that this damn early?" He grumbles, standing up to go answer it and groaning when he sees that it's Lars, an old buddy of his and James. 

"What the hell do you want, Lars? It's almost 9 in the morning!" Kirk grumbles. 

"I was just wondering if maybe....you could take me to work today? My bike's in the shop." 

Kirk rolls his eyes, sighing heavily. "Fine. Wait...where'd you get a job at?" 

"The Chuck 'E Cheese downtown. I'm like...cleaning the ballpit and shit like that." 

"Alright. I'm actually playing a gig there later. I'll take you then." Kirk says. 

"Awesome. Thanks, man." Lars grins, walking inside and sitting on the couch. 

Kirk sighs, shutting the door. This was going to be a long day. 

James arrives at work, parking his motorcycle in the shop and removing his helmet. He greets Dave and Scott with a hug. 

"Hey, man. Dave brought us donuts this morning, I hope you don't mind." Scott grins. 

"Nah, that's great, actually! I haven't eaten yet, so you saved my ass, red!" 

Dave smiles, blushing lightly. "Yeah, no problem. Junior made them, and he insisted that I bring you some." 

"Ahh, I see. He's still got that job at the bakery, huh? How're you two doing? You're still together, right?" James asks, picking up one of the donuts. 

Dave nods. "Yeah, we're still together. It's getting a little more serious, so we're just trying to hang in there. You're lucky, though. You're already married. I worry about David when he's away from me." 

"You'll get there, eventually. There's gonna be ups and downs, but you just have to push through it." 

Scott nods. "Yeah, it's like an emotional roller coaster sometimes. You never know what you're gonna get." 

"Anyway....let's get started, huh? That guy's comin' by to get this damn thing by 4:00 today, so it needs to be ready. It needs a new fan belt, so let's do that." James says, patting Dave's shoulder before they start working. 

A few hours pass and the car's finally been fixed, left alone until it's owner came to pick it up. 

James sighs as he leans against the edge of the workbench, wiping some of the sweat from his forehead. 

"You wanna beer, man?" Scott asks, opening the fridge and grabbing three cans for himself, James and Dave. 

"Sure." James smiles, taking the beer and opening it. "Thanks." 

"Yeah, no problem. So...how're things at home? You enjoy living in the 'burbs?" 

James nods, taking a few sips of his beer. 

"Oh, yeah. It's great, honestly. All the neighbors are so nice and helpful. Kirk and I are also doing well. He really wants a baby, but I don't think it's ever gonna happen...." 

Scott nods, understanding. "Yeah. It's really tough, if not nearly impossible for gay couples to adopt, which is bullshit." 

"Yeah..." James chuckles. "Tell me about it. I know we'd be great parents, especially Kirk. He loves kids so much and I know he'd love nothing more than to have a house full of 'em." 

Dave smiles. "You know, I could always see Kirk takin' care of kids. He's just got those kinda....vibes about him." 

James grins. "He really does. It makes me wish men could get pregnant sometimes." 

Scott blushes lightly, clearing his throat. "Okay. How about we go get some lunch, huh?" 

"Alright, but you're buyin'." James smiles, patting Scott's back as the three of them leave the garage, hopping into Scott's black 1971 Super Bee. 

Meanwhile, being stuck with Lars and hearing him whine and bitch about having no money was really beginning to take a toll on Kirk. 

"Lars, when the fuck are you gonna get a real job? Like, one that pays more than three dollars an hour?" Kirk asks, leaning into the couch cushions. 

Lars scoffs. "What're you talkin' about, man? I do have a job! It's called being a pain in your ass!" 

Kirk frowns. "I'm serious, Lars! You need to get off your lazy ass and stop mooching off the government and other people for money! Then, you wouldn't have to worry about having any!" 

"Whatever. I don't tell you how to live your fucking life! Besides, I'm just doin' this so I can pay for my rent and shit. It's either this or sell my body and I'm not doing that again." 

"I don't have time for this. Come on, help me get my stuff in the car, and then we have to go or we'll both be late." Kirk says, heading to the garage, Lars following. 

Kirk picks up his acoustic and electric guitars, placing them into the trunk of his red, 1966 Mustang convertible, also picking up a small trunk of silly dress-up items and tossing it onto the backseat. 

"I don't understand how you afford this thing. Man, if I had a car like this, I'd never drive it." Lars says, rubbing the leather interior gently. 

"You just have to take good care of it, is all. That's why I'm so glad James is a mechanic." Kirk says, opening the door and climbing in. 

Lars follows, buckling up and running a hand through his hair as the two pull out onto the street, heading into the city. 

They arrive with just one minute to spare, with the party room being packed with children, none of them seeming to be over the age of 5. 

"Well, good luck out there, man." Lars grins, as he pats Kirk's shoulder. 

"Ulrich!" A booming voice calls out, making the little dutchman flinch in place. 

"Ugh. That's my boss." He says as the man approaches him. "Hey, boss. I made it on time today." 

"Yeah? Good for you. Look, some kid got sick on the play equipment. Get to cleaning." He hands Lars gloves and cleaning supplies. 

Lars frowns, but nods. "Yes, sir. I'll take care of it." He sighs heavily, making his way to the other room, which had been closed off. 

Kirk cringes at that and shakes his head as he goes to start his show, immediately spotting a familiar woman who'd been to all of his shows so far. 

She always wore her blonde hair in a ponytail and brought along what seemed to be a wheelchair-bound girl, looking no older than 12 years old. 

He smiled softly, seeing that she was wearing a Nirvana shirt, so she obviously had good taste in music. 

After he gets his guitars and equipment set up, he greets all the children and parents with a friendly smile. 

"I heard it was someone's birthday today! Can someone show me where the birthday girl is?" He grins, sitting on a nearby stool and picking up his acoustic. 

A little redheaded girl raised her hand, squealing excitedly. She was dressed like a princess and her mouth was covered in some kind of red stain, which was most likely juice or candy. 

She makes her way to the stage, standing beside Kirk. "Hi! My name's Emma!" 

Kirk smiled, sitting the little girl on his lap. "Hi, Emma. How old are you today?" 

"I'm 5! That means I'm a big girl, now! My Daddy said so!" 

Kirk nods, smiling. "Well, your Daddy is right! You're a very big girl now!" 

He continues to hold the girl on his lap while he begins to play some of his more popular songs, the children seeming to all be entranced by his music, which kept the parents satisfied. 

Once the show was over, Kirk was offered some of the cake, which he accepted, not wanting to be rude. 

He sits down at one of the tables and digs into the cake, nearly dropping his fork when he was approached by the same blonde woman from earlier. 

"Hello. I'm sure you've seen me before. Amber and I come to a lot of your shows, and we're huge fans of yours." 

"Oh, thank you. It's always nice to meet a fan or two." Kirk smiles. 

"Your chemistry with the children is almost magical. They all seem to love you." 

She smiles, eyeing Kirk's wedding ring. "You must be an amazing father." 

Kirk frowns. "Oh. No, I'm not, sadly. I mean, I'd love to be. But there's a little problem...." 

"Oh, are you and your wife unable to conceive?" 

"That's just it. How do I put this?" He clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I'm actually gay, and I'm married. My husband and I would love to raise a baby, but I'm sure you know why we can't adopt." 

The woman frowns. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. You know, I'm actually the head of an adoption agency that would love to help you out. We don't care if you're gay."

Kirk's eyebrows raise in surprise and he smiles. "Really? Are you guys local?" 

"Yes, and we've actually got a special baby boy who desperately needs a good home. Here's our card. You can give us a call anytime." She hands Kirk a business card. 

"Alright. I will....Mary. Thank you so much. My husband's going to freak out when he hears we can finally adopt!"

Looking down at his watch, Kirk frowns at seeing that it's already 5:00, meaning James would be home from work in an hour. 

Kirk smiles, standing up. "Excuse me, but I need to get going. My husband will be home from work soon and he promised me a romantic dinner." 

Mary nods, smiling. "It was really nice meeting you. I look forward to seeing you two." 

"You too." Kirk says, gathering up his guitar and equipment and waiting for Lars. 

Lars sighs, grumbling to himself as he finally leaves the disgusting playroom, padding over to Kirk tiredly. 

"Let's get the fuck out of here. I need a shower, man, I've got puke and shit all over me. These parents need to watch what they're feedin' their kids." 

"Still don't think you need a better job?" Kirk chuckles as he climbs into his Mustang, buckling up and turning on the radio, Pearl Jam's "Jeremy" playing. 

"Shut up, damn it! I'll look for a new job tomorrow!" Lars says, yawning, letting his head rest against his hand. 

"Okay. I'll hold you to that, buddy. If you do, then you have to....hmm...I'll think on it." Kirk chuckles, turning down their street. 

Pulling into the garage, Kirk parks and puts away his guitars, heading inside with Lars following. 

"You really do need a shower, man. You stink! I can't believe I let you ride in my car like that!" Kirk says, leading Lars to the front door. "Call me tomorrow if you need me."

Lars frowns. "Alright...I can take a hint. Goodnight, man. Oh, and do me a favor? Try not to keep me up all night with that freaky moaning you two do." 

Kirk rolls his eyes, shoving Lars outside and locking the door. 

He glances at the clock and sighs, realizing he doesn't have much time to cook dinner before James got home. 

There was no way he was ordering that disgusting, greasy pizza again. 

Looking through the freezer, he finds some steaks and seafood that he could just grill, if James wanted it. 

It was a beautiful evening and he honestly wanted to spend it outside with James, seeing that they rarely ever used their pool or hot tub. 

He nods, deciding that's what he wants to do, going to change into some swim trunks and a tank top before heading outside to start up the grill, grabbing a beer on the way. 

James sighs tiredly as he pulls into the garage, walking inside and looking around for Kirk, frowning when he found no sign of him. "Baby? You here?" 

He notices the smoke from the other side of their sliding glass door, making out the silhouette of his husband. 

Grinning, he opens the door and walks outside, scooping Kirk into his arms and kissing him sweetly. 

"Well, this is definitely a surprise. You don't have to do all this. I would've been happy with something simple, baby." James smiles. 

Kirk smiles, shaking his head. "No, I wanted to. After all, this is a very special occasion. I got the most amazing news today!" 

"Really? What's that?" James asks, gently rubbing Kirk's shoulders and kissing his neck. 

"I'll tell you after you go get a shower and put your swim trunks on." 

"Why? I don't need to. I can just go skinny dipping!" James grins, removing his boots, coveralls and underwear, tossing them aside. 

Kirk blushes, yelping slightly as James moves to tug off his swim trunks, throwing them away with a chuckle. 

"Hey! Give those back, damn it!" Kirk grumbles, walking onto the grass and moving to pick them up, only to be met with his husband's rock hard cock, poking him in the ass. 

"Mnn...baby....no." He pushes James away, taking the food off the grill and grabbing his swim trunks. 

"What's the matter? You know I get horny being away from you all day." 

"I know. But I need to tell you something important. It's gonna change our lives." 

James sighs softly. "What is it? I really need to get some relief." 

"Look, there was a lady at my show today who runs an adoption agency. She doesn't care that we're gay and she told me there's a special baby boy that needs a home!" 

James stares at Kirk for a minute before grinning. "So, does this mean we may finally get to be parents after all?" 

Kirk nods. "Yes! Oh, this is so exciting! Let's go check on the little guy tomorrow!" 

"Sure. I'll just have Scott handle things at the garage for me. I'm sure he won't mind." 

"I'm sure he won't mind, either." Kirk grins, leaning into James and kissing him softly. 

Lars covers his mouth, trying to keep quiet as he watches the two through a secret peephole in the fence, stroking himself beneath his shorts. 

If they ever found out about this, he'd be a dead man.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh. Do I really have to wear this thing?" James grumbles as he adjusts his tie in the bathroom mirror. 

Kirk nods. "Yes. I wanna make a good impression when we go check out the baby today." 

James rolls his eyes as he picks up his hairbrush and gives his hair a quick brush, not that it really needed it, though he was sporting a pretty hilarious bedhead. 

Kirk hums softly to himself as he tugs on some shoes, heading into the kitchen to grab some water when the phone rang. 

He sighs heavily, answering it and immediately regretting it as Lars' whiny voice pierced through. 

"Let me guess? You need a ride to your new job?" He asks, sitting down on the couch and rolling his eyes. 

"Yes, man! I'm sorry. But, hey, look on the bright side, I'm gonna be working in the city!" Lars grins. 

"Wow. That's really fascinating." Kirk replies sarcastically. "Look, James and I are about to go check on adopting a baby, so we can drop you off on the way, but this is the last damn time! I mean it!" 

"You're a lifesaver, man! I'll be right over." Lars says before hanging up. he meant to comment on the whole 'adoption' thing, but he was just too excited. 

James walks into the kitchen and leans against the countertop, now smelling of cheap cologne and aftershave. "Who was that?" 

"Lars. I told him we'd drop him off at work." Kirk frowns, taking a sip of his water. 

James frowns. "I thought he had his bike, what happened to it?" 

"Beats me if I know. I bet he totaled the damn thing and won't admit to it. He said it's in the shop, but I seriously doubt it." 

"Well, I know it sure as hell isn't in my shop! He probably did total the fucking thing. The little idiot." 

Kirk chuckles, leaning into James and kissing him softly, nuzzling his neck and breathing in the intoxicating scent of his cologne. "Mmm...you smell good. I love that." 

James smiles, wrapping his arms around Kirk and kissing his neck lovingly. 

"Thank you, baby. Maybe I'll start wearing cologne around you more often, huh? I know you're so used to smelling my sweaty, greasy body when I get home from work." 

Lars knocks once on the front door before entering, stopping in his tracks at seeing his friends both kissing and rubbing all over each other. 

He blushes, clearing his throat as he walks into the kitchen, doing his best not to get hard. "Hey, guys." He stutters out. 

Kirk grumbles as he pulls away from James and turns to face Lars. "Hey, Lars. Where'd you get a new job at?" 

"Well, I'm now a cashier at one of those clothing shops in Burbank. It was kind of a last minute decision. They really needed a cashier and I was available." 

James nods. "I see. Well then, let's get going, huh?" He turns to Kirk, placing a hand on his shoulder before the three of them head to the garage, Kirk locking the back door after.

"Should we take the convertible or the Camaro today?" Kirk asks, leaning against the top of James' fathom blue 1968 Camaro. 

James had first aquired the car as a gift from his father, seeing the fascination with cars and motorcycles he had as a young boy. 

It stuck with him through his late teen and college years, made it through a few wrecks and messy breakups with ex's. 

Over the last few years, he's put in a lot of work and money to keep everything running smoothly under the hood and everywhere else, giving it new upholstered seats and carpeting as well as more modern air conditioning. 

"Hmm...let's take the Camaro. I'm sure she'd benefit from the exercise." James smiles, opening the door and allowing Lars to crawl into the back before he and Kirk climb in, fastening their seatbelts before he starts the engine, revving it a few times. 

"Your neighbors must hate you guys. I mean, just listen to how loud this thing is!" Lars says as he relaxes in the back. 

"I know. That's what makes it so fucking awesome! They'll get over it. Besides, it's not my fault that we have badass muscle cars and they all have their prissy little minivans." James laughs as he grabs a pack of cigarettes from the glove box. 

Kirk frowns, looking at James in concern. "I thought you were gonna quit smoking. You promised." 

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. It's just been stressful at work lately. You know how hard we had to work this last month to meet the deadline for all those cars for the show." James says. 

"Yeah, I know. You wouldn't let me forget about them, either." Kirk says as they pull out of the garage, engine screaming and tires smoking as they peel out, tearing down the street and onto the highway. 

"I promise, I'll quit. I'll work really hard on it, for the sake of our new baby. I would be devastated if he got sick because of me." 

Kirk smiles softly, turning on the radio and leaning back in his seat, hand moving to graze his husband's, their fingers intertwining. 

After about an hour of driving and a long, boring conversation about Lars' new job later, they arrived in Burbank, parking in front of a clothing shop that sold more local items at reasonable prices, and a place that James and Kirk sometimes frequented. 

James helps Lars out of the back and pats his shoulder as he walks him to the door of the shop.

"Look....here's $250 in cash. Get yourself a cab home and whatever else you need, and whatever you do, don't tell Kirk. He'll kill me if he finds out I gave you money." 

Lars nods, hugging James tightly. "I won't. Thank you so much. I promise, I'll pay you back when I'm able to." 

James smiles, shaking his head. "Don't worry about, it, honestly. I know how much you need it, man." 

"Well, I'd better get my ass in there before I'm out of a job again. Hey, good luck with adopting that baby. You guys'll be great parents!" Lars grins, heading into the shop. 

"Thanks, man." James smiles, heading back to the Camaro and sliding into the driver's seat. 

"I saw that little hug he gave you. What was that all about?" Kirk asks, grabbing James' hand and squeezing it lightly. 

"Oh, he was just thanking me for the ride and he's happy we're adopting. What, are you jealous that another man was hugging me?"

Kirk shakes his head. "No. It was just a little weird, don't you think? Honestly, ever since we got married, Lars has been....acting kinda funny." 

"What do you mean? Like ha-ha funny, or like, weird funny?" James asks as he checks his mirrors before pulling onto the busy street, already overflowing with traffic, despite it only being mid-morning. 

"Like weird funny. I think he's jealous or something. I figured he would've gotten with someone by now." 

James nods. "Ah. Yeah, you do have a point there. I've never seen anyone be single as long as he has. Even when we were in highschool, he never seemed to have much luck in that department." 

"We have got to find him a woman or whatever it is he wants. Then maybe he'll stop bugging us so much." 

James chuckles. "He's not that bad. I understand he gets lonely at home by himself. He just likes being around people, you know?" 

"Well, you don't have to deal with him while I'm at work, now, do you?" Kirk scoffs, folding his arms. 

"No, but he's our friend and we should be nicer to him. He doesn't really have anyone else left to talk to. I'd let him work at the garage if he knew what he was doing, but I just can't have him messing up our hard work." 

Kirk nods. "Yeah. He can't even take care of a cheap motorbike, let alone the kinds of cars you guys work on." 

"Yeah, I know. He's got bad luck with anything that has an engine in it." James says, frowning. "The last time I let him borrow our lawn mower, he ran over our cat. Poor thing never stood a chance. He doesn't need to be driving." 

"He just needs to try to keep this job as long as possible and put his money into savings. We're gonna have to help him. I'm not letting him live on these mean streets again." 

Kirk frowns, shaking his head. "I don't want that to happen to him. He'd get so violated and I know how he feels about that subject." 

"Yeah. I'll never forget the day he told us about that. I felt so stupid letting that happen to someone I care about. He's always been like a little brother to me." James says, pulling onto the freeway. 

Kirk takes out the business card that Mary had given him, looking for directions. "So, this place is in Pasadena and it looks like it's in the downtown district." 

James nods. "Alright. We'll be there in no time, darlin'." He grins as he shifts gears and passes the cars in front of them, speeding down the freeway. 

"Um, maybe you should slow down a bit, baby?" Kirk frowns, looking around in concern. 

He knew how James liked to show out everytime they were in the Camaro, which is why they hardly drove it, for fear of James wrecking or damaging it. 

"Nonsense. We're still doing the speed limit. It just feels like we're goin' really fast because this thing has so much power. Especially with that new engine block I put in last year." James smiles, moving to gently rub Kirk's thigh. 

Kirk smiles, holding onto his hand and keeping his eyes open for anything that looked like the building that Mary described to him on the phone as they soon entered the downtown area of Pasadena. 

"Hey, baby, slow down a bit. That looks like it over there." Kirk points to a large brick building with a playground in the back located across the street from where they currently were. 

James pulls into the other lane, turning into the parking lot and finding an open spot that was in the shade as he knew how hot the leather seats in his Camaro got in the sun and he didn't plan on getting third degree burns whenever he sat down. 

Walking up to the front desk, Kirk smiled at the woman behind it as she slid the glass to the side to speak to him. 

"Hello, I'm Kirk and this is my husband, James. I called you guys earlier this morning about coming in to see a baby boy that Mary told me about. We're both very interested in him." 

She nodded, smiling. "Yes, Mr. Hammett. Let me take you two to his room."

James smiles and holds Kirk's hand as they walk down a hallway, passing many different rooms until they came to one with the name "Jason" painted on the door in bright blue letters. 

"I must warn you....Jason is not very sociable. We've been working with him on that, but haven't made much progress. It's not his fault though. He's been through some very traumatic experiences, so I can see why he's this way." 

"Traumatic experiences? What happened to him, if you don't mind me asking?" Kirk asks, now worried about the boy. 

"Well, his father abused him both sexually and physically, causing him to involuntarily regress to the point where he was just stuck with the mentality of an infant, so this poor kid's had it rough. He needs a good family to care for him."

James frowns, tilting his head slightly. "So you mean he's not an actual baby? He's a kid? Like, a teenager?" 

The woman nods. "Yes. Actually, he's 16, but you wouldn't know that by looking at him." She opens the door and greets his play therapist, who pats her shoulder before leaving. 

"Yeah, his father forcibly broke his legs when he was a toddler and they had to be set back in place. Instead of being 5′2″ as he should be, he's actually 4'9"." 

"What the hell? What kind of monster does that to their own child?" James questions, looking around and making a note of all the supplies they had. 

"I don't know, but he's in prison now. Jason's been with us for 8 years, and he's never found a family that was a good fit for him Apparently, no one wants to have to change the diapers or clean up the messes of an oversized infant." 

Kirk looked to James with tears in his eyes. "That poor boy. We have to adopt him. We have to give him a good home, he deserves it, no matter what it takes." 

James smiled and placed a hand on his husband's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, baby. I know we'll take good care of him." 

Turning their attention to the oversized crib, both men couldn't help to smile at seeing the boy through the bars, so they walked over to him to get a closer look at their (hopefully) future baby. 

The boy was adorable, with soft blue eyes and a mop of curly chestnut hair atop his head. He had the cutest little dimples you'd ever see. 

Both men had no idea why no one wanted to have him as their forever baby, he was absolutely perfect.

Jason was currently having some downtime in his crib, and was snuggling into an oversized teddy bear, he wore a soft striped shirt with a visible diaper beneath, a bib coated with drool tied around his neck. 

He whined softly as he gripped one of it's ears clumsily, finally having calmed down from the little meltdown he had this morning. 

James frowned once he noticed that the mittens seemed to be locked around the boy's wrists, as well as the booties around his feet, and there were other restraints in the crib. 

"Hey, what are all those for?" James asked, pointing at the restraints rather unhappily. 

"Well, he needs them on his mittens and booties because sometimes, like today, he gets upset and tries to hurt himself, and the others are there just in case they are needed. We've never had to use the crib ones, thankfully." 

"Can I...pick him up?" Kirk asked as he looked down at the boy, their eyes meeting and Jason just staring at him curiously before moving over into a corner of his crib, whimpering softly. 

"Sure, just be very gentle with him as he is very nervous around strangers." The woman says, lowering the crib railing. 

Kirk smiled as he leaned over the crib and stretched his arms out to pick up the boy, shushing him as he whimpered and fussed. 

"Oh, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart." He cooed softly. 

Shaking slightly, Jason whimpered once more as he rested his head on Kirk's shoulders, beginning to relax slightly as the man rubbed his back soothingly in small circles. 

James grinned at the sight of his husband holding the innocent boy. He seemed to be a natural at it, and James knew he'd make an excellent father. 

"Aww, he likes you, baby. Now, let's see how he does with me." James says as he gently took Jason from Kirk, giving the boy a smile as he gently bounced him in his arms, patting his diapered bottom as he did so. 

Jason let out a satisfied noise behind his pacifier and held onto James the best he could with his mittened hands, refusing to let go of him. 

He'd never held onto anyone like that, and especially not a stranger, but there was just something about James that he trusted. 

Maybe it was the fact that James looked strikingly similar to the police officer who rescued him 8 years ago. 

James grinned, gently running his fingers through Jason's soft, curly hair, massaging his head slightly and chuckling at the happy gurgling noise he made. "You like this, don't you, kiddo? God, you're so light." 

"Yeah, he is. Hey, what do you guys feed him or can he even eat solids? I know that some kids can't eat solids and they have a tube." Kirk says. 

"He can eat solids, mostly just pureed stuff and stuff he doesn't have to really chew that much. He doesn't exactly have the best set of teeth. We thought about having them pulled, but opted for a set of several surgeries instead."

Kirk nods. "So, like baby food and bottles of milk, would that be okay to feed him?" 

The woman nods. "Yes, and actually, he drinks infant formula. It gives him nutrients that he doesn't really get from food. He doesn't really like it, but as long as he can get in at least two or three bottles a day, he's okay." 

James clears his throat. "Um, I think this little guy just had an accident on me. My hand's a little wet." He blushes. 

"Alright, I'll call the nurse in for a diaper change." She takes Jason into her arms, shushing him as he whimpers, grabbing his hands as he reaches for James and Kirk, screaming and kicking at the nurse as she enters the room. 

Kirk frowned at that, grabbing James' hand. "I have to have him. We're not leaving until we know he's ours." 

The woman smiled fondly. "It looks like Jason really likes you two, and I know you both like him as well. So, have you decided whether to adopt him yet? It will be a long process." 

Kirk looked at Jason and then at James, giving him a smile. "Yes, we really want to adopt him. We would love to give this little guy a good home." 

"Alright then, come with me down the hall, so we can fill out the paperwork." The woman says as she opens the door and leads the men and little Jason down the hall to her office. 

She smiles. "Just have a seat and I'll be with you in a minute." 

James smiles as he sits down with Jason in his arms, grinning whenever the boy seemed to curl up on his chest, gently suckling on his pacifier and looking up at the man innocently, a small puddle of drool forming on his shirt. 

James gently stroked Jason's hair and allowed the boy to drool on him, already so much in love with him. 

Once the woman had gotten all the paperwork together, she handed it to Kirk and James to fill out, smiling once they were finished and gave it back to her. 

"Okay, that's it! We'll let you know when Jason is ready to come home with you. The process usually takes up to two months, maybe more." 

Heading back to Jason's room, James frowned as he looked down at the boy. He was already so attached to him. He didn't wanna leave him. 

"Well, little guy. Looks like we have to go. But don't worry, we'll come back to visit you!" James says as he presses a gentle kiss to Jason's forehead before placing him back down in his crib, ruffling his hair after he did so. 

"Yes, we will! We'll make sure to check on our baby boy to make sure he's okay!" Kirk cooed as he ticked Jason's sides, and grinned whenever the boy let out an adorable giggle behind his pacifier. 

Once the two were finished saying their goodbyes, they headed back out to the Camaro, climbing inside and sitting there for a moment. 

"I really wish we could take him home today, honey. He's such a sweet little baby. Our baby." 

James smiled at his husband and took his hand, rubbing it gently. 

"I know, but we have a lot of work to do to get the house ready for him. We'll have to find a crib and everything for him. I've never done anything like this before." 

"Well, at least we're going into this thing together. I love you." Kirk smiles, stroking James' face before kissing him. 

James smiles, returning the kiss before the two head back home.


	4. Chapter 4

James smiles as he enters the kitchen, gently rubbing Kirk's shoulders as he looks at their laptop, searching for any furniture that Jason could use. 

"Hey, baby. Whatcha looking at?" He asks, pressing a gentle kiss to Kirk's cheek. 

Kirk smiles and returns the kiss. "I'm trying to find furniture for Jason."

James nods. "I see. Have you found anything you like yet? I know you've been looking for a while." 

"Yeah. They have stuff that's his size on this site but it's a bit expensive, not that I expected it to be cheap." 

"Let me see." James grabs a nearby chair, pulling it close to Kirk and sitting down. 

"It's this one. It would be perfect and he'd have plenty of room to move around and play. Plus, he'd be nice and safe." Kirk points to a large, white adult sized crib. 

"Hmmm. I think we can make it work. Or we could just get one that's unpainted and make it any color we want." James smiles. 

Kirk nods. "I know we have money saved up, but we still need to get a changing table and all that other stuff. Plus, we have bills to pay." 

James frowns, wrapping an arm around Kirk and hugging him close. 

"We're going to take care of it, don't worry. Just leave the bills to me. You have fun with the nursery." 

"But I want to do that together. It'll be fun!" Kirk smiles. 

James chuckles. "Alright. I'll help you out with that. I'm just not sure how to do it. I'm a mechanic, not an interior decorator." 

"I know, baby. I'm not, either. We're definitely going to need some help with this." 

"You know, maybe we should call David over to help us. He's good at decorating those beautiful cakes and cookies at the bakery." James says. 

Kirk chuckles, nodding. "Alright. I'll give him a call. I'm pretty sure he's off today. He doesn't usually work on Friday's."

"Well, while you do that, I'm gonna get ready and go do some shopping." James stands up from the table and stretches tiredly. 

"What're you going shopping for? We've already bought our groceries for the week." 

"I was gonna get some stuff for the baby. You know, bottles and toys and stuff?"

"Oh, okay. Be careful, I know how you like to drive when I'm not in the car." Kirk frowns.

"I know, baby. I will be, I promise." James takes Kirk's hand. 

"Oh, speaking of cars, how would you feel if I said I wanted a four door?" 

"I don't know, depends on what you're wanting, babe and if we have the money for it." 

"Hmmm, I'll think about it and let you know later." 

James nods. "Okay, baby. Just make sure it isn't something lame." He leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to Kirk's lips. 

Kirk rolls his eyes, returning the kiss and sighing as James heads back to their room to get dressed. 

Tugging on a clean t-shirt and some jeans, James sighs softly, wondering what exactly he should get for Jason. 

He didn't want to screw up and get something he didn't like, but he honestly had no idea what the kid liked. 

Returning to the kitchen, he sits down beside Kirk. "Hey, babe? What should I get for the baby? What do you think he likes?" 

"Well, he had Sesame Street and Barney stuff in his room yesterday, so I'm guessing he likes that." 

James nods, smiling. "Yeah, what baby doesn't like Sesame Street? I mean, people go physco for a 'Tickle Me Elmo' doll." 

Kirk chuckles. "Yeah, they do. You should get him one, I'm sure he'd love it." 

James frowns. "Oh god, no. That thing's fucking creepy. I don't plan on mentally scarring Jason anymore than he already is." 

"You're crazy. Hey, why don't you take Lars with you? I know he didn't go to work today." 

"How do you know, did he call you or something?"

Kirk shook his head. "No, I haven't seen his lights on since late last night. He must've got drunk and passed out." 

"Yeah, probably. I'll go check on him." James says as he hugs Kirk tightly before leaving. 

He heads to the garage, starting his Camaro before pulling onto the street, parking in front of Lars' house. 

Stepping out, he walks up the driveway, kicking away some spare beer cans and bottles as he walks up the front steps. 

He knocks on the door and clears his throat. "Lars, it's me. Open up." 

Lars snorts awake, rubbing his face as he approaches the door, unlocking it and opening it, squinting at the bright sunlight. 

"Hey, James. What're you doing here? I don't have work today. Sorry I didn't tell you, last night's a blur, man." 

"That's alright. I'm just here to check on you, buddy. You okay?" 

Lars nods, yawning. "Yeah, I'm alright. You wanna come in and have a drink or something?" 

James shakes his head, getting a glimpse of the absolute pigsty Lars was living in. 

There were beer and vodka bottles strewn about the house, the carpet was filthy and stained and it seemed that Lars almost never cleaned the place. 

"No thanks. Look, I'm going baby shopping and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" 

Lars grinned. "Yeah, sure, man! Just let me get some clothes on. Can't go to the store in my underwear." 

"Hey, why don't you take a shower first? You kinda...smell." James says, placing a hand on Lars' shoulder. 

"Alright. I won't take long, I promise." Lars says, heading down the hall. 

"I'll be out in the Camaro when you're ready." James shuts the door and frowns, shaking his head. 

Clearly, Lars needed more help then he thought. He had no idea how or when to bring up the state of his house or the dark circles under his eyes. 

The poor man looked awful and James felt terrible for letting him live this way. 

James climbs into the Camaro and turns on the radio, changing it to a local heavy metal station. 

He's lost in his thoughts until Lars approaches him, knocking on the window before hopping inside. 

"Danzig? Nice, man. So, what do you gotta buy? Like diapers and stuff?" 

James nods. "Yeah, if they have some big enough for him in the store. He's a pretty big boy."

"Ah. Is he like a toddler or something?" Lars asks, buckling up as the two tear off down the street. 

"Not exactly. He's actually 16, but he's the tiniest thing. He weighs almost nothing so he's easy to hold." 

"So, let me get this straight...you two are gonna be raising a 16 year old baby?" 

James nods. "Yes, but he's been abused really bad. It just did somthing to his brain so he's like a baby up there. I don't think he can talk or even walk." 

Lars frowns. "Damn. That's fucking terrible. I know how it is to be abused, so I can definitely relate to him." 

"I know you can. Maybe you can help him through it with us." James says, shifting gears as they pulled onto the freeway. 

"That'd be awesome, man. I'll help you guys out any way I can. You've done so much for me over the years." Lars hugs James tightly. 

James smiles, rolling his eyes. "Alright, alright. Don't get too mushy on me. That's Kirk's job." 

"Sorry. I guess I'm just a hugger. I just wish I had someone to hug me and hold me tight." He frowns. 

"I know you do. I'm glad you brought that up, Lars." 

"You are? Why? All your friends are taken and I didn't stand a chance with 'em anyway." 

"Well...not all of them. Scott doesn't have anyone at the moment." 

Lars smiled and his eyes widened. "Really?" He beamed. 

"Yeah, really. I'll talk to him about it." James says, parking in the parking lot of a local supermarket. 

"But I'm way outta his league. I'm a slob. No one wants to date a slob like me." 

James pats Lars' shoulder. "You're overreacting. Come on, let's do some shopping." 

"Yeah, you're right." Lars says as they enter the store, James grabbing a shopping cart and heading to the baby section. 

"Hmmm. Let's see....Jason needs bottles and formula." James says, frowning when they were met with an entire row of formulas. 

"How the hell am I supposed to know which ones he needs? There's too many here!"

"Well, maybe you should just get a few different ones and try em' out. That's what I'd do." Lars says, leaning against the handle of the shopping cart. 

"I don't know about that, Lars. I don't want him puking and shitting everywhere. Especially not all over our nice furniture." 

Lars snorts. "Yeah, I know. Why don't you just get this sensetive kind?" He picks up the can, examining it. 

"I don't think it'll be too hard on his stomach." 

James nods, grabbing several cans and placing them into the shopping cart. He also grabs several jars of baby food.

"We need to get him a highchair. I'm pretty sure he can fit in an actual baby's highchair since he's so small." 

"Damn, he's that small, huh? Look, I'm pretty fucking small and I can't fit in a highchair." Lars says. 

"I know, but you're not a 4'9", 115 pound 16 year old, now are you?" James chuckles, examining a Graco highchair before placing it into the shopping cart. 

"Dont you think you should get him a carseat, too? I mean the way you talk about him, he's gonna need one." 

James nods. "Yeah, but I'm not sure he'd be safe in a regular carseat." 

"You think they make em' for adults?" Lars asks, looking over the bibs that were in front of them. 

"Maybe. It doesn't hurt to look but I'll have to do it when I get home." 

Meanwhile, Kirk had invited David over to get his advice on decorating the nursery. 

Dave had to come with him, of course as he was always worried David was cheating on him.

Just because Kirk was married didn't mean anything to him. 

Though Dave was known for being a bit paranoid at times. 

"So, what were you think about for like, the colors of the walls and the decorations? What theme do you wanna go with?" David asks, taking a sip of the herbal tea Kirk had made. 

"Well, that's the thing. We don't know what he likes. We were thinking maybe Sesame Street, but we weren't sure." 

"That would be really cute. Do you want the walls to just stay white or do you want them to be another color? I personally think a light baby blue would be nice and soothing." 

"No. I like that color. We definitely need them to be soothing and not overwhelming. His room's white with little stars on the walls." Kirk says. 

David smiles, smacking Dave's hand away whenever he reached for the plate of cookies he'd made for Kirk and James. 

"Hey! I just want one! Please? It's not fair, you're just teasing me with them!" Dave pouts. 

David hugs Dave close, gently rubbing his back. "No, honey. I'll make you some when we get home, okay? These are for James and Kirk." 

"Whatever. You better." He grumbles, crossing his arms as he was getting bored and was ready to get out of there. 

"Now, about Jason's nursery....maybe we should try to replicate it for him? That way, he'd feel safe and as if he's in familiar surroundings." 

Kirk smiled and nodded. "That sounds perfect. I'm sure he's going to love it no matter what." 

"I'm sure he will too. When are you two supposed to bring the little guy home?" 

"I'm not sure. The lady said it could take up to two months, but I don't know if I can wait that long. I just wanna pick him up and hold him in my arms." Kirk smiles. 

"Aww. Does James like him as much as you?" David asks. 

Kirk nods. "Oh, yes. He fell in love with him the minute he held him. You should've seen the look on his face when we had to leave." 

"Did he cry?" Dave asks, David elbowing him in the chest. "Ow, damn it, David!" 

"No. But I'm sure he probably wanted to, though. We both did. That baby loves us just as much as we love him." 

"Aww, that's sweet. Maybe Dave and I can have a baby of our own someday, huh?" 

"Hell no. Babies are way too much work and cost too much money. Besides, we already have our cats to take care of." Dave frowns. 

"Yeah, well look where you are today. What if your mother just decided one day that you costed too much money and gave up on you?" 

David pouts. "You know how my mom was. She was a great mother, David. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go wait in the car." 

Dave grabs the keys from David and walks outside, slamming the door behind him. 

"He's being very feisty today." Kirk chuckles. "What'd you do to him, David?" 

"Oh, he's just been a bit on edge lately. He thinks I'm always cheating on him while I'm at work and I'm not." 

Kirk shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. He'll get over it. I'll have James talk to him at work tomorrow." 

David smiles, hugging Kirk tightly before standing up and heading out to check on Dave, who was blasting music from their 1974 metallic blue Challenger.

He hops into the passenger's seat and gently massages Dave's shoulder. 

"Leave me alone, David." He growls, shoving David's hand away. 

"Aww, you're so grumpy!" He pinches Dave's cheek playfully. "Do I need to pull that stick out of your ass?" 

"No." Dave blushes, turning down the radio. "But....maybe you need to put something in my ass." 

He gently strokes David through his jeans, kissing and sucking at his neck, fingers carding through his hair. 

"Oh, fuck, baby. Can this wait until we get home? I don't wanna get in trouble for doing it in public." David says. 

Dave rolls his eyes. "Alright. We'll see long we can both wait before we have to pull over." 

He turns back to the steering wheel, revving the engine before they tear off, heading to a more remote location. 

Heading back home with Lars and a car full of baby supplies, James yawns tiredly, rubbing at his face as he pulls into the garage, turning off the radio and stretching. 

"Damn, I'm tired. I could use a nap. Maybe Kirk will take one with me." James smiles opening the trunk and grabbing a few of the bags. 

"Let me help you." Lars smiles, grabbing as many bags as he can carry and heading into the house with James. 

"Hey, baby. Let me get those for you." Kirk smiles, placing the bags onto the table and putting away the supplies. 

"I hope I got the right formula and stuff. I've never raised a kid before so I had no idea what to get him." 

Kirk smiles, hugging James. "Don't worry, honey. I'm sure you got everything he needs." 

"I hope so." James smiles, leaning against the countertop, eyeing the cookies David left. "Ooh, cookies. You're too good to me." 

Kirk chuckles. "I didn't make those. David did. He and Dave came over to help me with the nursery." 

"Oh, yeah? What'd he have to say?" James asks, mouth full of cookie and icing. 

"He said we should just try to make Jason's nursery look like the room he has now, that way he'll feel more comfortable here." 

James grins. "I like that. We don't need to overload him with change." He grabs a beer from the fridge and makes himself a sandwich before heading to the living room. 

He sits down on the couch, kicking off his shoes and pants, relaxing in his t-shirt and underwear. 

"Well, I'm gonna head back home, guys. Maybe we can watch the game later or something?" Lars asks, walking to the front door. 

"Sure. That sounds great. Just come over later and we'll hang out, man." James smiles, yawning as he scratches his thigh. 

"Alright." Lars leaves, feeling warm and fuzzy inside at the potential love interest that awaited him. 

He wasn't going to fuck it up this time.

Kirk frowns as he sits down beside James on the couch. "Haven't you spent enough time with him? You've been gone all morning." 

"I know, baby, but I have some good news. I'm gonna try and hook him up with Scott. They're both single, so what would it hurt?" 

Kirk scoffs. "Scott? Oh, come on, baby, he deserves better than that and you know it!" 

"I don't know, Scott doesn't really seem to have his standards set that high, besides I already told Lars I'd talk to him." James says, finishing up his sandwich. 

Kirk snuggles into James, letting his head rest on his chest. "You're so crazy sometimes, I swear." 

"I know, but you love me for it." He kisses Kirk's short, curly hair as he holds him close. 

"I do." Kirk cuddles into him and yawns, curling up and eventually falling asleep, comforted by his husband's steady heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling into the garage the next morning, James parks his motorcycle and removes his helmet, greeting Scott and Dave. 

"Hey, Scott? I need to talk to you about something." 

"Sure. What's up?" Scott asks as he approaches James, leaning against the workbench. 

James clears his throat before speaking. "You're still single, right?" 

Scott nods. "Yeah, why? Did you find a nice piece of ass for me to pound?"

"Kinda. I wouldn't say he has the nicest ass, though it is cute." James chuckles. 

"Oh. Well tell me who it is and I'll give you my opinion." 

"Well...." James rubs the back of his neck. "You remember my buddy, Lars?" 

"Oh yeah. He's that little short dude you were friends with in high school. Little weird guy, how could I forget?" 

"He's single and he's really looking for someone and I already kinda told him you were single too." 

Scott nods. "I see, and you want me to go out with him, is that it?"

"Well, that's up to you. He's a really sweet guy, very affectionate and easy to manhandle if you wanted to." James chuckles. 

"Hmm. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go on a date and see what he's like for myself." 

James grins. "I'll tell him what you said. Don't be surprised if he acts like a little goofball the entire time." 

Scott smiles. "That's fine. I can be pretty goofy myself. I'm just curious if he's good in bed. I know I am." 

James scratched his chin. "I don't know, but I do know that he's definitely a power bottom. I can never see him being on top."

Scott grins. "If he's anything like I remember him, then I can attest to that." 

James chuckles, patting Scott's shoulder before they got to work replacing the front bumper of a '70 Roadrunner. 

"Damn. This poor girl's been through some kinda accident, huh?" Dave frowns, grabbing the opposite end as they removed the damaged and rusted bumper, placing it on the floor after. 

"I know. She could go for another paint job but I don't think we have this color in our inventory." James says. 

"Yeah, this is custom paint. They never made them in this shade before. I know." 

"Maybe we can order it sometime. I like it. It's kinda like a blue-greenish shade. I wouldn't mind havin' a car this color." Scott says. 

James shakes his head. "Nah. It's not for me. Kirk says he wants a four door but I can't think of anything that wouldn't be extremely lame." 

"Hmm. What about a Chevelle? They made them in a four door model. It's not a muscle car but it's still badass." 

"Maybe. I'd rather have that than some stupid sedan like they made the Thunderbird into." 

Scott chuckles. "I know. Man, I'm so glad I have my Super Bee. I love that thing, but I've been wanting a Barricuda, but nobody local has one for sale." 

"Have you tried looking in the classifieds and online?" Dave asks, wiping some sweat from his forehead. 

"Yeah. Maybe one our customers knows someone. If not, that's okay." 

James smiles. "It'll come to you when you least expect it, trust me." 

"I hope so. I'm itching to drive one, man." Scott frowns. 

James chuckles opening a box and taking out a replacement bumper for the Roadrunner. 

Kirk smiles as he tugs on his shoes and grabs his car keys. 

He was so excited to go see Jason and although James couldn't go, he wasn't going to let that dampen his day. 

Heading to the garage, he frowns at hearing the phone ring, already knowing it was going to be Lars. 

Trudging back inside, he sighs as he picks up the phone. "What do you want, Lars? I've gotta go check on the baby." 

"Ooh. Can I come with you? I wanna see the little guy for myself." 

Kirk sighs heavily. "Alright, but you have to be on your best behavior, I don't want you scaring him." 

"Don't worry, man. I'll be good, I promise. Be right over." Lars hangs up the phone and tugs on some clothes, brushing his teeth before leaving the house. 

Kirk rubs his temple in exasperation as he leans against the back of the couch, tapping his foot as he waits for Lars. 

Lars stumbles through the mess that is his house, dodging piles of both dirty and clean laundry and old pizza boxes that littered the floor, ignoring the mouse droppings everywhere. 

He sighs, kicking them out of the way as he grabs his house keys, locking the door before walking over to Kirk and James' house. 

Kirk grumbles as he looks at his watch, knowing he only had a certain amount of time to spend with Jason and by the time he got there it would probably be too late. 

Just as he was heading to the garage, Lars walked in the door, smiling softly. "Sorry for the wait." 

"Why does it take you so long to get dressed? It's just putting on a shirt and pants, man." 

Lars chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, I'd rather not talk about it." 

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get going, okay? I miss my baby." 

"Alright. I'm excited to see this little guy. James told me he's really tiny, so I wanna see how small he is." 

"He's pretty small. I wonder if I'll actually get to play and interact with him today. The lady said he had a meltdown last time." Kirk frowns, locking the door. 

He climbs into his Mustang and starts it, buckling up after. 

Lars follows, adjusting his seatbelt slightly before buckling up and grabbing his sunglasses from the rim of his hat. 

Kirk chuckles softly at Lars' sunglasses, shaking his head as he pulls out the garage. 

"Hey, how fast do you think this thing can go? Like, what's the top speed?" 

"I don't know. I don't usually drive that fast. I'm not like James, I actually wanna keep my car in one piece." Kirk says, turning the radio up. 

"Yeah, I don't blame you. Like I said before, it's a really nice car, man. I wish I had little muscle car of my own." Lars sighs. 

"Technically, this isn't really a muscle car, not compared to James' Camaro or Dave's Challenger. It's actually more of a leisure car." Kirk says, as he turns onto the freeway, heading to Pasadena. 

Lars nods. "Ah, I gotcha. It's still awesome, though." 

"Thanks. You'd have a heart attack at James' garage. All he does is work on cars like this all day. It takes a delicate but firm touch." Kirk grins, shifting gears as they glide into the other lane. 

"Hmm, my speedometer reads 95. That's the fastest I've ever gone. James drives around a solid 80 most of the time to keep the engine from wearing." 

Kirk slows down once they reach the crowded streets of downtown Pasadena, not wanting to wreck his precious convertible. 

He pulls into the parking lot of the agency, parking beneath a shady tree before stepping out, Lars following and removing his sunglasses. 

"I'm just gonna tell you, Jason's been through a lot in his life and I don't want to overwhelm him with all these new people." Kirk says as they walk up the steps. 

Lars nods. "I know. James told me he's really been abused before. I know exactly how he feels. I still have nightmares and flashbacks of being abused myself." 

"My dad used to come in my room at night. He made sure mom was asleep before he'd....." Lars falters, swallowing heavily. 

"You don't have to tell me any more. I can get the picture. Let's just go see the baby, okay?" Kirk wraps an arm around Lars' shoulder as the two walk inside. 

The woman at the front desk smiles and waves. "Hello, Mr. Hammett. Here to see Jason, I assume?" 

Kirk nods, smiling. "Yes, ma'am." He shakes her hand as she walks out, leading the two to Jason's room. 

"He's just had his lunch so if he's a bit sleepy, I apologize." She smiles, opening Jason's door. 

Kirk smiles, shaking his head. "Oh, that's alright. We can come back another day when James is with us if we need to." 

"I think he'll make himself stay awake when he sees you're here." She chuckles, leaving the two with Jason for a while, making sure the surveillance system was set up in his room. 

This was just for Jason's protection, though she figured Kirk nor Lars had any intent on harming him. 

Jason was sitting in his playpen, supported by the soft guards along the top as he couldn't sit up that well on his own. 

Lars' eyes widened at the sight of Jason. He couldn't believe he was looking at a 16 year old baby. 

"He really is tiny! You guys weren't kidding! He's adorable, he looks just like you two!" Lars smiles. 

Kirk frowns slightly. "What makes you say that?" 

"Look, he's got your curly hair and James' blue eyes! Now, if only one of you were a redhead." Lars snorts. 

"He looks like neither of us. He's very unique and I love it!" 

"Don't listen to Uncle Lars, he's crazy." Kirk smiles as he approaches the playpen, gently petting Jason's hair. 

"Hey, baby boy. Daddy's here to see you for a little while!" 

Jason looks up at Kirk and smiles behind his pacifier. He grabs at him, fingers curling around his shirt sleeve. 

Kirk chuckles. "What're you doing, baby? Are you playing with your toys? Huh?" He moves to tickle Jason's tummy with his free hand. 

Jason giggles and squirms, pushing at Kirk's hand clumsily, moving to lie on his tummy. 

"Oh, I see how it is....you're trying to hide your tummy so Daddy can't tickle it, aren't you?" Kirk laughs. 

He grins as he lifts Jason into his arms and pushes up his shirt, blowing a raspberry on his bare stomach, which only made Jason squeal and squirm excitedly. 

Lars chuckles. "He really likes you, huh?" 

"Yeah! I'm sure he's probably wondering where James is, but I promise he'll be with me next time." Kirk smiles, kissing Jason's cheek. 

Jason stops laughing once he realizes Lars is in the room, tilting his head confusedly and staring at him. 

"What is it, baby? Do you see Daddy's friend, huh?" Kirk asks, now holding Jason on his hip. 

Jason whines softly as he buries his head in the crook of Kirk's shoulder, grabbing onto his shirt. 

"It's okay, baby. It's just Uncle Lars, he's not going to hurt you, I promise." Kirk kisses Jason's soft hair. 

Jason relaxes in his arms, letting out a tired yawn and drooling on his shoulder. 

"Awww. Someone's sleepy, huh? Well, I guess it's naptime for you, buddy." Kirk coos as he sits down in the rocking chair in the corner. 

Lars smiles. "Can I read him a story? Please? I promise I'll read it nice and soft for him." 

"I don't care. Just make sure it's one that's kinda short." 

Lars grins. "Alright." He picks out a book from the shelf, standing beside the rocking chair. 

Jason whines softly as he cuddles into Kirk's chest, sucking his fingers for comfort. 

"Don't do that, baby. Where's your pacifier, huh?" Kirk looks in the playpen, eyes falling on Jason's pacifier. 

"I'll get it for him." Lars smiles, picking up Jason's pacifier and easing it into his mouth after. "There you go, kiddo." 

Jason suckles his pacifier and cuddles into Kirk as he began to gently rock him to sleep. 

"Alright, little guy. I'm gonna read you a story, now. I've never done this, so I hope you enjoy it." Lars clears his throat before he began to read the story to Jason. 

Nearly 10 minutes later, Jason was fast asleep in Kirk's arms, chest rising and falling evenly. 

Kirk hums happily, standing and carefully carrying Jason over to his crib. 

He tucks him in and kisses his hair before raising the side of the crib.

"I don't wanna leave him, Lars. I wanna be here if he wakes up with a nightmare or needs his diaper changed." Kirk frowns. 

"I know you do, but you still gotta get your house ready for him. Two months will fly by before you know it, man. You'll be a great father." Lars smiles, patting Kirk's back. 

Kirk nods, wiping away a stray tear. "I hope so. I've never done this."

He opens his wallet, taking out a picture of himself and James. "I'm gonna leave this here. That way, we'll always be with him." 

"That's a great idea. Then maybe he won't feel so lonely." Lars smiles. 

Kirk smiles, slipping the picture between his mattresses, sighing softly as he and Lars leave. 

Back at the garage, James had ordered pizza for himself, Scott and Dave, sitting at the table in their breakroom. 

"So, you're really gonna call up Lars later?" James asks, turning on the tv. 

Scott nods, chuckling. "Yes, man. I mean it. I'll give the little weirdo a chance." 

"You'd better be nice to him, Scott. I'm serious. I'll kick your ass and you'll be out of a job if you break his heart." 

"Alright, man. Geez. I promise. Honestly, I always thought he was kinda cute anyway." Scott grins. 

"Well, I'm sure he'd love to hear that. He'd also benefit from someone who can help him clean house too, his place is nasty." 

"Aww, How fun! You get to play housekeeper!" Dave snorts at that, only to be elbowed by Scott. 

"I don't mind helping him out. How bad is it?" Scott asks, taking a sip of his beer. 

James inhales sharply, rubbing the back of neck. "Um....well....it's...well, you'd have to see it for yourself." 

Scott nods. "I see. I'll go over there tomorrow and check it out." 

James smiles softly. "Alright. I'm glad you're doing this. He's gonna be so happy!" 

"It's no problem. Besides, it'll be nice to have sex with a real person and not a toy for once." Scott chuckles. 

James frowns. "Sorry, I can't relate to that, buddy." 

Dave blushes, playing with his ponytail. "Yeah, me either, man." 

Scott rolls his eyes, laughing. "Of course, silly me. What was I thinking?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lars sighs softly as he combs back his slick, greasy hair in what he could see out of his cracked and filthy bathroom mirror.

"Well....today's the day. Let's see how well I can fuck this relationship up." He frowns. 

Of course, he was ecstatic whenever Scott called him up in the late hours of last night, offering to take him on a date. 

He was wary at first, seeing how many times he's tried and failed to impress numerous girls and guys in his highschool days. 

Spraying on some old cologne, he then left the bathroom and went to wait in his living room for Scott. 

He wishes he had a nicer house to impress him with and that he wasn't such a slob. 

It was going to be so embarrassing whenever he saw the state of his house. 

He's considered getting help before, but just figured it would be a complete waste of time. 

What good did it do to clean your house when you could spend all day sleeping off depression?

Hearing the low, growling rumble of Scott's Super Bee, Lars stood from his spot on the couch, making his way over to the door to unlock it. 

Scott parks and steps out, adjusting his hat slightly as he walks up the driveway, and onto the steps, knocking on the door. 

Lars opens it eagerly, smiling nervously as Scott's eyes meet his. 

The two stare at each other for a minute, exchanging a smile until Lars finally speaks. "Hey....come on in." 

"Alright. Thanks." Scott grins as he walks inside, looking around and surveying the mess surrounding them. 

"Sorry my place isn't the nicest or the cleanest. I--I meant to clean it, honest." 

"I've been in way worse, man. I can...help you clean it if you want." Scott smiles, placing a hand on Lars' shoulder. 

"Really?" Lars beamed. "That'd be awesome! Are you sure you're okay with that?" 

Scott nods, hugging Lars close. "I'm positive." 

He cups Lars' chin. "You're really cute, you know that? Like a little child." 

Lars blushes, tears forming in his eyes. "Nobody's ever told me that before. I'm not used to being treated like this." 

"I know, but I'd love to tell you stuff like that more often." Scott grins. 

"I'd love to do all kinds of stuff with you. Anything you want. I know how it feels to be lonely." 

Lars frowns, nodding. "Yeah, it really sucks. I've never really....had anyone for myself." 

"Well, now you have me and we can be lonely together." Scott smiles. 

"That sounds wonderful. I'd really like that." 

"Me too." Scott smiles, wrapping his arms around Lars and hugging him close, practically lifting him off the floor. 

Lars laughs softly as he's being lifted, holding onto Scott and nuzzling him gently. 

Scott smiles, placing Lars back on his feet. "What do you say we go out for some dinner or maybe just take a nice, scenic drive?" 

"We can do whatever you wanna do, as long as we're together. Anything to get outta here and have some fun!" Lars grins. 

"Alright, then. We can take a drive down to the beach, if you want. It's such a beautiful afternoon." 

"I'll grab my swim trunks!" Lars laughs. 

He heads to his bedroom for a moment, returning a few minutes later wearing his hideous banana yellow swim trunks and carrying a duffel bag full of beach supplies. 

"I've never seen such bright yellow swim trunks before!" Scott chuckles. 

"Yeah, they're ugly, I know. They're the only swimwear I feel comfortable wearing in public." 

"What're your other ones, like speedos or something?" 

Lars blushes, rubbing his neck. "Yeah...you could say that. Not appropriate around young children, the elderly or religious cults." 

Scott nodded. "I gotcha. I'd like to see them sometime, if you don't mind." 

Lars shakes his head. "Nah. I'll show you anything you wanna see. I mean ANYTHING." 

Scott laughs. "Alright, baby. That sounds awesome." He hugs Lars close as they make their way out the front door. 

Lars gasps at the sight of Scott's Super Bee. 

It was beautiful, shiny, slick black with a red tail stripe and gorgeous red vinyl interior. 

"Damn. She's so beautiful! It must take a lot of work to keep her in top condition, huh?" 

Scott shrugged. "Eh, it's not that hard. Just gotta keep the engine clean and drive it like it's worth a million bucks. I've had her for 26 years and she's still awesome." 

"Everyone I know has an awesome car, man. It's crazy!" Lars smiles as he climbs inside and buckles in. 

Scott chuckles softly. "I know. Maybe someday you'll have have your own little Mustang or something." 

"Yeah. I can only dream." Lars sighs, looking over and seeing James in his garage, giving his Harley a well-deserved washing. 

Kirk was tending to some of the plants on their porch and lawn, making sure they had enough water and plant food. 

He wipes some of the sweat from his forehead as he joins James in the garage, nudging him gently. 

"Hmm?" James looks up at him, turning off the water hose. 

"Look....there's Lars and Scott. Where are those two heading?" 

"I guess they're going out on a date." James smiles. 

"Yeah, or shopping for supplies to clean up Lars' house." Kirk snorts. 

James rolls his eyes. "You're so mean to him, babe. I'm glad you're not mean to me." 

"You're my husband and I love you. I could never dream of being mean to you!" Kirk smiles. 

"We don't need ever to be mean to each other. But...that doesn't mean we can't be mean to our friends." 

"Whatever you say, baby." James says, turning the water hose back on and spraying Kirk playfully. 

"Damn it, James!" He growls, though it quickly turns to laughter as he grabs the hose and turns it on his husband. 

Lars chuckles as he watches the interaction fondly, gasping whenever James slipped on the wet grass around them, falling flat on his ass. 

"Maybe we'll be like that one day, huh? That looks like fun, except for the falling on your ass part." Scott grins as he revs the engine before the two go roaring down the street. 

Lars laughs. "Yeah, I'd hate to fall on my ass like that." 

He looks up at Scott, blushing as their fingers intertwine. "So, which beach are we going to?"

"Venice. It's the closest. Is that okay, or is there a certain place you wanna go?" 

Lars shakes his head. "Nah, that's fine. Besides, they have all kinds of shit there to do." 

"They do. I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat when we get there. There's like a billion restaurants to go to." 

Scott shifts gears and tears down the freeway, much to the annoyance of the soccer moms in their little minivans. 

"Damn, I'm already up to 95 in this old thing!" 

"It's way faster than Kirk's mustang. He got it up to 95 yesterday and it didn't even feel half this fast." 

"Oh yeah? Well, I can make it go faster if you want me to." Scott grins. 

"Okay." Lars shrugs. "What could it hurt? Muscle cars are supposed to go really fast, right?" 

Scott laughs, nodding. "That's right, baby! Hold onto your ass, we're about to go through time!" 

"Can I hold onto your ass, instead?" Lars grins coyly. 

Scott blushes at that, shaking his head. "James was right. You are a little goofball!"

He shifts gears once before they go roaring down the freeway, scenery passing by in a hazy, colorful blur. 

Lars' eyes widened and he gripped the sides of his seat excitedly. "Holy shit! Wait'll I tell James your car's faster than his!" 

"You don't have to do that. Besides, James'll get pissed." Scott smiles, grabbing Lars' hand and squeezing it gently. 

"Damn, you have small hands for a guy, they're so little and cute!" He slows down once they reach the beach. 

"Thank you. For all of this. A loser like me doesn't deserve to be in L.A. right now." 

Scott frowns. "Hey." He grabs Lars' chin, making him look at him. 

"You gotta quit beating yourself up. I think you're a great person, you just need a little help. Nothing a little confidence boost won't hurt." 

"You're right. Let's have a good time today!" Lars says as they park outside a beachside restaurant. 

Scott keeps a watchful eye on his car as the two sit at one of the outside tables at the restaurant, making sure they were in a corner by themselves. 

He smiles at Lars as he holds his tiny hands, rubbing the tops of them gently before letting go.

They eventually let go, picking up their menus and looking over the selection. 

"You want something to drink, baby?" Scott asks. 

Lars smiled, nodding. "Sure. It'll definitely be more fun than drinking alone." 

Before long, a waitress comes to take their order, giving them each a friendly smile. 

"Are you two ready to order?" She asks. 

Scott nods. "Yes. I'll have a rum and coke. And a cheeseburger." 

She nods, turning to Lars, who was still looking at the menu. "And for you, sir?" 

"Oh, um. I'd like a Tom Collins and whatever he's having, thanks." Lars says, handing her his menu. 

"Alright, we'll have it right out to you guys." She smiles as she leaves, returning shortly with their drinks. 

"So...I've got a question that's buggin' me." Scott says, stirring his drink before taking a sip.

"Okay, shoot. I might have an answer for you." Lars chuckles. 

"Have you ever....had sex with anyone else or do you do anything to yourself?" 

Lars blushes, swallowing heavily as he curls into himself slightly. 

"Yes. But it wasn't how I wanted it. I lost my virginity to my dad....he...he molested me when I was little, around 10 years old." 

Scott's brows furrow and he frowns. "I'm so sorry. James didn't tell me anything about that." 

"It's not your fault." Lars takes a sip of his drink. "I'm more than willing to have consensual sex with you. You're not a monster like my dad." 

Scott smiles. "I can guarantee that, baby. I'll be nice and gentle with you." He thanks the waitress as she brings their food. 

Lars smiles softly at that he begins to eat his burger, ketchup dribbling down his chin. 

Scott chuckles at that. "You're so fucking adorable!" 

Once they'd finished their food, they hopped back into Scott's Super Bee and headed to the beach, walking out onto the sand, with Lars removing his t-shirt. 

"You wanna get in the water?" Lars asks, holds Scott's hand tightly. 

"Do you?" Scott smiled. "I mean, I didn't bring my swim trunks." 

"So? You don't need 'em. Just go out there in your underwear." 

Scott shrugs. "Alright, what could it hurt? It's getting late, anyway. There's not as many people here." 

He tosses his shorts and tank top aside and makes his way into the water with Lars, who was clinging to him. 

The two stand out in the cool water, isolated from the rest of the beachgoers. 

The sun was starting to set, which was a good thing, as Scott didn't want anyone to see them fucking each other out in the water. 

"You’re so tiny.....it makes me hard..." Scott blushes, holding Lars’ small face in his hands. "I love how small you are...."

"Really?" Lars asks, blushing and squirming as he feels Scott slipping his hand down the front of his swim trunks, gently petting his small, soft cock, which was beginning to stiffen. 

Scott nods, kissing at Lars' neck as he rubs his ass with his free hand, giving it a firm squeeze. 

"Yes. Really. You're so easy to hold and manhandle, I love that. Damn, I never thought I’d tell you any of this."

"If it's any consolation, you're really hot, yourself. You're so sweet and caring. No one's ever done this with me before." Lars says, rubbing Scott's erect cock in return, their lips meeting. 

Scott moans softly, ripping off his underwear and removing Lars' swim trunks. 

"Would you feel comfortable having sex with me? I'm already so hard." Scott says. 

Lars nods. "Yes. I trust you, baby. You can put it in me, I'm a big boy now." 

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure you were totally okay with it first." Scott turns Lars so his ass is facing him, his cock lining up with his hole, rubbing at the opening. 

"I am." Lars bites his bottom lip and does his best to relax, crying out whenever the full length of Scott's cock enters him. 

Scott shushed him, covering his mouth with his hand as he lined his hips up with his ass, grunting as he pounds into him, hammering away at his prostate. 

Lars bites down on Scott's fingers as his cock rams into him, water rippling in waves around them as the sun finally set in the sky. 

"There you go, just bite down on my fingers, baby." Scott croons as he thrusts into him repeatedly, breathing and panting heavily. 

Lars cries softly as he moves to pump his cock, eventually blowing his load into the water. 

Scott thrusts into Lars one last time before spilling his load into his hole, kissing him after. "Damn! That was amazing!" 

"Thanks." Lars grins, wrapping his arms around Scott, hugging him and resting his head on his bare, sweaty chest.

The two then leave the water, curling up in the back of Scott's Super Bee, cuddling each other's warm, naked forms beneath a blanket. 

Scott kisses Lars' wet hair lovingly. "I'm looking forward to spending a lot more time with you." 

"Really? You like me that much?" Lars questions. 

Scott nods. "I do."


	7. Chapter 7

A lot changed over the next two months as Spring turned to Summer. 

Dave finally got engaged to David after being in a relationship for nearly three years. 

Scott moved out of his tiny apartment in Burbank and in with Lars, helping him keep his place clean while slowly pulling him out of his depressive slump. 

Kirk had begged James to buy him a four door for a month, to which James finally obliged, purchasing a 1956 neptune green Bel Air 4 door. 

Although it wasn't a muscle car, it would be great for trips to the beach and for cruising. 

He thought it was beautiful and was actually happy Kirk picked it out for them, especially with the baby coming home soon. 

James had also seen a sudden surge of customers at his garage, requesting everything from detailing and paint jobs to installing modifications for stock racing. 

He was making more money than ever, and there couldn't have been a better time, as they were bringing Jason home today. 

Both James and Kirk had put in a lot of work to make sure Jason was going to be safe and comfortable in his new home. 

His nursery was complete and the house had been baby-proofed for Jason's protection. 

Now all that was left to do was to go pick him up. 

Sitting in James' Camaro, Kirk sighs heavily, shaking slightly from nervousness. 

He turns to face James. "What if he hates it here? What if we screw this all up? I don't want to lose him." 

James smiles softly. "Hey...." He cups Kirk's chin. "We're gonna be awesome parents! That little guy loves us, babe!" 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I've worked with children for years but I've never raised one of my own. That's a whole other story...."

"Well..." James holds Kirk's hands. "You're not going into it alone. I'll be there to help you and we can take this journey together." 

Kirk smiles at that, wrapping his arms around James and hugging him tightly. 

James returned the hug happily, pulling away after several seconds, staring at Kirk before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

"I love you. I'm so glad I married you and that we finally have the life we've always wanted." Kirk smiled. 

James returned a smile. "I love you too, baby. I'd never want anyone else to take your place. You're everything I want." 

"Now...." He turns on the Camaro, revving the engine and pulling out of the garage. "Let's go bring our baby boy home." 

"I can't believe we're actually doing this! We're gonna raise a baby!" Kirk grins as he relaxes in his seat. 

James shifts gears as they pull onto the freeway. "Yeah, we are! And we're gonna be damn good at it, too!" 

Kirk turns the radio on, Collective Soul's "Shine" playing. 

James chuckles. "They couldn't have played a more fitting song for how I'm feeling right now." 

"Really? You feel like this song? What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I just feel really happy and really in love with you, I guess." James grins as he shifts gears, the two tearing down the freeway into Pasadena. 

"I really hope the lady has worked with Jason and explained to him that he won't be living there anymore." 

"I'm sure they've all really worked with him to make him understand, in whatever way they can." James says, as he pulls into the parking lot. 

Parking and shutting off the engine, James takes Kirk's hand, squeezing it lightly as they walked inside. 

The woman at the front gives them a wave before walking out to greet them. 

"So....today's the big day, huh?" She smiles. 

Kirk nods. "Yes, it is. It feels like we've been waiting forever!" 

"I know. It can certainly feel that way. Well, let's go see if Jason's ready to go." She leads the two down the hall to Jason's room. 

Jason sits in his playpen, dressed in a soft t-shirt and a pair of Barney the Dinosaur shortalls. 

He hugs a stuffed Elmo doll close to him as he suckles his pacifier innocently. 

However, the pacifier and Elmo were quickly dropped once he noticed Kirk and James standing in the room. 

Their eyes meet his and he lets out a happy babble, squealing and whining as he reaches for them. 

They'd come to see him almost every day over the course of the past two months, reading stories, playing games and singing songs whenever they allowed Kirk to bring his guitar. 

Needless to say, he was obsessed with them, waking up in the middle of the night and wailing for them. 

Kirk smiles as he lifts Jason into his arms and holds him close, peppering his face in kisses. "We're so happy we finally get to take you home, baby!" 

James grins, ruffling Jason's hair. "You're gonna love your new home, kiddo. You have everything you'll ever want and need there." 

Jason gurgles softly as he grips the sleeve of Kirk's shirt, letting his head rest on his shoulder. 

Mary walks in, smiling at the sight. "Well, Mr. Hammett. Looks like this little guy's all yours." 

"Yeah, he is. Look, I--I can't thank you enough for giving us this opportunity! He'll be in the best care possible." 

Mary nods. "I believe that. I've seen the way you two interact with him. Jason's never reacted so positively to anyone else before." 

"I guess we're magic or something, huh?" Kirk chuckles, adjusting Jason on his hip. 

"You've gotta be." Mary chuckles, walking over the corner and picking up a large cardboard box. 

"These are some of Jason's most important belongings. I feel like you should have them." 

"Here, I've got it." James smiles as he takes the box from Mary, holding it in his arms. 

"Thank you. For everything, honestly. You're an amazing person to go against the grain and allow a gay couple to adopt." Kirk smiles. 

"Oh, it's nothing. Besides, I believe everyone deserves to be happy and have the life they want. I'm no miracle worker by any means. I'm just doing my job." 

Kirk nods. "Well....I guess we should get going, huh?" 

James smiles. "Yeah. Let's get our baby home and settled in." 

The two walk down the hall to the front, stopping in front of the door. 

Kirk chuckles as Jason pats at the glass excitedly, not having seen the front door in years. 

"Good luck on your parenting journey!" Mary smiles, waving at them as they leave. 

"I hope he fits in the carseat I bought. It was the biggest one they had in the store." James says, opening the door and folding down his seat. 

"He should fit. If not, I'll just hold him until we figure something else out." 

"Yeah." James notices the confused look on Jason's face and chuckles. 

"What's the matter, buddy? Never seen such a nice car before?" 

Kirk rolls his eyes. "Don't worry about Papa. He's a bit crazy. Just stick with Daddy instead!" 

He gets Jason buckled snugly into his carseat, giving him back his pacifier and Elmo doll. 

"There. Now you'll be nice and safe in case Papa gets a little reckless with his driving." Kirk smiles. 

James grumbles lightly at that. "I'm not gonna drive reckless with the baby in here!" 

He climbs into the car, turning to face Jason and tickling his tummy.

"Don't listen to Daddy. He's the crazy one, not me! He's being really silly!" 

Jason giggles as he's being tickled, squirming and accidentally kicking the back of James' seat. 

Kirk smiles at the scene, buckling his seatbelt and turning on the radio, making sure it was on the same station as before. 

"Alright, guys. Let's rock." He revs the engine before they pull onto the freeway and head home. 

Jason whimpered once the car started moving, looking around in confusion and worry. 

Why was he moving so fast and what was that loud noise he was hearing? Where was he going? 

"It's alright, baby. It's just Papa's car. There nothing to be afraid of, I promise." Kirk coos, gently patting Jason's thigh. 

This only upset Jason even more and his whimpers soon turned into frightened crying. 

He wails and thrashes in his carseat as he digs his fingernails into his arms, grabbing at the back of James head with full intent to hurt him. 

Jason's suffered these little outbursts since he was very young, often lashing out and hurting himself as well as others. 

Due to the fact that he could barely even talk, let alone use full sentences, this was a nonverbal, albeit harmful way for him to express his frustration when overwhelmed. 

It was also a by-product of being abused and going through the seemingly endless emotional, mental and physical cycle. 

"I'm gonna pull over and see if that'll help calm him down a bit." James says, finding an empty stretch of road to pull over on. 

Parking and jumping out, both men immediately rush to calm their baby, James grabbing his hands while Kirk soothed him, looking over the scratches on his arms. 

"It's okay, now, baby. Everything's alright. I know, this is all so overwhelming, isn't it?" Kirk coos, smoothing down Jason's hair. 

James lets go of Jason's hands, unsnapping his shortalls as he moves to check his diaper. 

"Maybe he needs a diaper change. He might be fussy over that, too." He feels wetness on his hand as he checks Jason's diaper.

"Does he need changing?" Kirk asks, grabbing the diaper bag from the floorboard.

James nods. "Yeah, he's pretty wet. He definitely needs thicker diapers, since he's soaking through these." He unbuckles Jason, lying him down across the backseat.

Jason now lay almost limp in the backseat, still whimpering softly and sucking on his fingers for comfort. 

"No, that's yucky, don't do that, sweetheart. Uh....where's your pacifier?" Kirk questions, looking around for Jason's pacifier.

He finds it beside Jason's carseat, picking it up and gently easing it into his mouth. "There we go. Let's get you changed, now." 

"You really soaked that diaper! No wonder you were so fussy. I'd cry too if I had to sit in my own pee." James coos, rubbing Jason's little tummy.

He removes the wet diaper and places it aside, grabbing a baby wipe and cleaning him gently. 

Jason gave a sleepy sound, eyes half-lidded as he suckled on his pacifier and let Papa get him cleaned up. 

"You're being such a good boy for Papa! I'm so proud of you!" James smiled, slipping a new diaper beneath his bottom. 

"He's a very good boy!" Kirk cooed, patting Jason's tummy before grabbing his Elmo doll. "Here you go, sweetie." 

Jason hugs the doll close as he quietly drifts off to sleep, drooling behind his pacifier. 

The two men share a smile, watching their baby sleep soundly with all the innocence of a newborn child. 

"He sure is cute when he's sleeping." James says, buckling Jason back into his carseat. 

Kirk sits back in the passenger's seat, buckling up. "Yeah, he is. You were great at changing him. Where'd you learn to change a diaper like that?" 

James blushes. "I've been....reading some of those baby books we have at home. I do it when you're asleep at night." 

"Awww. That's really sweet, baby. I'm proud of you for learning about those kinds of things. You'll need to know all that if you're left alone with Jason sometime." 

James nods. "Yeah. I'm gonna be the best Papa ever!" He starts the engine as they pull back onto the freeway. 

Every so often, Kirk would look back and check on Jason, who was still snoozing away, drool dribbling from his chin. 

He smiled at that, thinking Jason was the most precious, helpless being on the planet. 

Eventually, the two turn onto their street, pulling into the garage after. 

"You wanna get him out, or me?" Kirk asks, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

"I'll get him, if you can get the box of his stuff for me." 

Kirk nods. "Sure. I just hope none of the guys come over later wanting to see Jason." 

"I know. We can't overwhelm him. Especially on his first day here." James says, unbuckling Jason and lifting him into his arms, grabbing the diaper bag. 

Jason was still sleeping, making little snuffling sounds as he snuggled into James' grip.

James smiles softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his head and carrying him inside for a nice, long nap.

After Jason had been laid down in his crib, James joined Kirk on the couch, flopping down with a sigh. 

He smiles at him before slipping a hand beneath his shirt, rubbing at his nipples. 

Kirk whimpers softly, grabbing at James' wrist as he feels himself stiffening beneath his jeans. 

James grinned at that. "What's the matter, baby? I thought you liked it whenever I played with your nipples." 

"I--I do. It's just....it feels weird since we have the baby here now." He blushes. 

James smiles, removing Kirk's t-shirt, tossing it aside. 

"He doesn't understand what we're doing. Besides, we might not have much time to do this anymore. Gotta take every chance we got." 

He pulls Kirk onto his lap, still rubbing at his nipples. "I think you should get these pierced, so I can really have fun with them!" 

"There's no way I'm gonna do that!" Kirk frowns, blushing. 

"Hmmm...I guess it's your choice. Just like this is my choice...." He slips a hand down the back of Kirk's jeans, pressing two fingers against his hole before slipping them inside. 

Kirk cries out in ecstasy as he rocks against James' fingers. "Oh, fuck....push 'em in deeper, baby!" He begs, moving to stroke himself. 

"I'll do better than that!" James grins, standing and tugging down Kirk's jeans, unzipping his own and pulling out his throbbing cock. 

He bends Kirk over the side of the couch and is about to slip into his hole whenever there's a knock at the door.

Sighing deeply, James stands up, zipping up his jeans as he goes to answer the door. 

He frowns as he greets Lars and Scott, leaning against the doorframe. "Hey, guys." 

"Where's that cute little nephew of mine?" Lars smiles, looking inside and waving at Kirk. 

"He's sleeping right now and we don't wanna overwhelm him. He already had a little incident on the way home." 

Scott frowns, nodding as he draped his arm over Lars' shoulder. "Come on, baby. We can see him another time. I don't wanna upset him and I'm sure these two want to enjoy the quiet for now." 

James nods. "Yes, we do. Sorry, guys. Maybe we can have visitors tomorrow."

He shuts the door and returns to Kirk getting into position and groaning when Jason woke up crying. 

"I'll go check on him. You just relax." Kirk smiles, kissing James as he heads to the nursery, lifting Jason into his arms. 

He shushes his cries as he carries him to the living room, sitting down and cuddling him close. "I think he just needs to be with us for a while." 

As much as James wanted relief for his throbbing cock, he decided it could wait for Jason's sake.

"It's getting late. Should I get started on dinner?" Kirk asks, passing the baby off to James. 

James smiles as Jason plays with the buttons on his shirt. "I guess so. I'm sure he's probably hungry. Maybe we should skip the bottle, though." 

"No, babe. He needs it. You know what the lady said." Kirk says, walking to the kitchen and grabbing the formula from the cabinet, along with a bottle. 

James frowns. "Whatever. I'm pretty sure he can eat like a big boy. Huh, buddy?" He gently tickles Jason's side, making him squirm and squeal. 

Grabbing some toys from the nursery, James sits with Jason on the floor, showing him each one. 

Kirk smiles at hearing James interacting with their baby, stealing a glimpse of them every few minutes. 

He turns on the radio in the kitchen and hums along with the music as he cooks, grabbing some wine from the fridge. 

Jason squeals and giggles excitedly as he and James play with the miniature version of Kirk's 66 Mustang that James and Dave had created especially for him, so he could have a car of his own. 

It was big, but not so much so that it couldn't be played with indoors. 

James grins as he seats Jason inside and fastens the seatbelt before pushing him around their large, spacious living room, making silly engine noises as he does. 

"I still can't believe you guys made that for him! It's so cute! He looks adorable!" Kirk smiles, setting the table and grabbing a bib for Jason. 

"He does! Look at him, he's having the time of his life in this thing!" James grins, eventually slowing down and lifting Jason into his arms. 

He presses a gentle kiss to his head before carrying him to the kitchen for dinner. 

"Looks like it's time for some yummy food! I hope you're hungry, kiddo!" James smiles, seating Jason in his highchair and putting his bib on. 

He then sits down at the table and scoots close to Jason's high chair. "Are you sure he can eat spaghetti?" 

Kirk nods. "I think so. Do I need to maybe, like, put it in the blender so he won't choke?" 

James shrugs. "I guess. I don't want him choking, either. Maybe we should let him feed himself. I think he can do it." He pats Jason's knee before eating some of his own food. 

Kirk takes out their blender, dumping an adequate amount of food into it before turning it on, returning shortly with a bowl of reddish mush. 

"Here you go, baby boy. Eat up, then we'll have a yummy bottle." He smiles, placing Jason's food in front of him. 

Jason stares at the food for a moment before pressing his hand into it and feeling it between his fingers. 

He then brings his fingers to his mouth, slowly figuring out how to feed himself, though neither James nor Kirk were prepared for the mess that ensued. 

Somehow over the next 30 minutes, Jason ended up covered in spaghetti, with sauce all over his face, hands, clothes and even in his hair. 

The bowl was on the floor beside his highchair and he couldn't be happier, babbling to himself and sucking on his fingers. 

Both men were astounded by the mess, but instead of being upset or angry, they simply laughed at how cute their baby was. 

"Now you need a bath, messy boy!" Kirk chuckled, wiping Jason clean with a wet cloth before taking him out of the messy highchair. 

James sighed at that, but offered to help, walking into the bathroom only to end up soaked and covered in suds from Jason's little tantrum over a bath. 

After that was over, he sat beside an exhausted Kirk on the couch, taking Jason and cradling him as he suckled down the formula in his bottle. 

He was thankful when Jason finally finished it, burping him and cuddling him as he drifted off to sleep in his arms. 

"I've never raised a baby before, but so far, it's definitely been exciting." James says, rubbing Jason's back.

"Yes, it has. I can't wait for tomorrow." Kirk mumbles into the couch cushions. 

"Me either."


	8. Chapter 8

Kirk sits up in bed the next morning, yawning and stretching. 

Looking over, he frowns at seeing that James wasn't there. 

He figures he's probably tending to Jason or sitting on the couch watching tv. 

Standing up and making his way to the bathroom, he pauses, hearing James talking to Jason. 

Making his way to the kitchen, he smiles at seeing James feeding Jason some kind of mush for breakfast. 

"Well....look who's finally awake! I was wondering if you were ever gonna wake up." James smiles, standing and walking over to Kirk. 

"I would've woken up sooner, but I was just so tired last night." 

James nods, kissing Kirk gently. "I know. I carried you to bed last night after I put Jason in his crib." 

"Where'd you sleep then? Your side of the bed was empty last night." Kirk says, frowning. 

"Oh. I fell asleep on the couch watching Home Improvement. After a few beers, I just conked out." 

Kirk chuckles, smiling. "I should've known. Did Jason keep you up last night?" 

James shakes his head. "No. It's a miracle, he slept right through the night. After his bottle, he was out like a light. Weren't you?" He coos, gently wiping Jason's mouth with a baby wipe. 

"Wow! You must've been really sleepy, huh, baby?" Kirk coos, gently petting Jason's hair. 

Jason gives him a happy gurgle, reaching and grabbing onto his arm. 

Kirk smiles, lifting Jason into his arms and hugging him close as he presses a kiss to his cheek. 

"How about we go change you? You're all messy and I'm sure you need a fresh diaper." 

"Hey, I'll take care of that. You eat some breakfast, or do whatever you wanna do." James smiles, taking Jason from Kirk. 

Kirk smiles. "Alright. I'm gonna grab a shower. I won't be long." 

"That's fine, you enjoy yourself. I think Jason wants to spend some more time with his Papa, doesn't he?" James cooed, tickling Jason's tummy. 

Jason squeals and giggles at that, squirming happily in James' arms as they head to the nursery. 

Stepping into the shower, Kirk sighs softly as he turns on the water, letting it run over his naked body. 

He strokes his cock as it stiffens, wishing James was in the shower with him, seeing how they never got to have sex yesterday. 

It left both men horny and yearning for each other, but now that they had Jason, having sex was going to be difficult and limited. 

Kirk never once imagined himself being unintentionally cock-blocked by a 16 year old baby. 

Stroking his cock a bit longer, he leaves it alone long enough to wash his hair and body before turning his attention back to it. 

He strokes and pumps it rapidly, panting and crying out as he shoots his load all over the glass shower door. 

Frowning slightly as he steps out of the shower, Kirk doesn't bother with getting dressed, going to find James. 

James sits on the couch and watches the news, relaxing as Jason sits in his playpen with some soft toys. 

Looking up and seeing Kirk in only a towel, he sits up, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Hey, babe. Don't you wanna get dressed? I don't want the baby to see you naked." 

"Who cares? I want you....right now!" Kirk grabs James' shirt collar, pulling him close. 

James blushes, feeling himself stiffening beneath the jeans he was wearing. Kirk had never been one to take control and be the dominant one. 

He'd never grabbed him like that before. Whatever had Kirk thinking this way was turning him on. "Right now?" He questions. 

Kirk nods. "Yes! Right now! Come on...." He drags James to the bedroom, making sure the baby monitor was turned on. 

James grins and shakes his head as he tears off his clothes, throwing them onto the floor. 

"I've never seen you this horny before, but I like it! This is a whole other side of you! You need to act like this more often, it really turns me on!" He laughs. 

Kirk chuckles. "I already came in the shower and I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry I grabbed you like that." 

"You don't have to apologize for that, baby. Though, you definitely surprised me!" James smiles, pressing a kiss to Kirk's lips. 

Kirk returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around James' neck as he positions himself on top of him, hard cock slipping into his hole. 

He cries out in ecstasy as James enters him, thrusting into him and hitting his prostate. 

"Shh...." he covers Kirk's mouth with his hand. "We don't want the baby to hear us, do we?" He smiles. 

Kirk shakes his head, crying out once more whenever James grabbed his stiff cock with his hand, stroking and pumping it rhythmically. 

Meanwhile, Jason was chewing on his Elmo doll, tilting his head confusedly at the noises coming from the other baby monitor. 

Kirk had left the other monitor on in the living room in case Jason needed them when they were away. 

He was now beginning to deeply regret that decision. 

"Cum for me, baby. I know you want to." He croons into Kirk's ear, nibbling it playfully after. 

Kirk whimpers and bites down on James' fingers as he finally reaches climax, shooting his load all over his husband's hand. 

"Good boy." James smiles, as he grabs Kirk's hips and groans, spilling his load into him as he pulls out, a river of cum oozing from his hole. 

The two share an intimate kiss before getting dressed and leaving to check on their baby, who was still sitting in his playpen, clutching his Elmo. 

"We should've turned the baby monitor off. He didn't need to hear that." Kirk says, lifting Jason into his arms and carrying him over to the couch. 

James just shakes his head. "He'll be alright. Besides, he doesn't understand it, anyways. Right, buddy?" He grabs Jason's foot, tickling it. 

Jason giggles, grabbing at James' hand and squirming excitedly. 

James chuckles. "He really loves his Papa, doesn't he?" 

"Yeah, he does. He loves his Daddy, too." Kirk smiles, hugging Jason close and patting his back. 

Suddenly, the expression on Jason's face changes and he pouts, grabbing onto Kirk's shirt. 

James' brows furrow in concern. "What's with that face, buddy?" 

Kirk frowns, rubbing Jason's back. "Aww. What's the matter, baby?" 

Jason whimpers as his stomach grumbles, gripping Kirk's shirt even tighter as he grunts, pushing a mess into his diaper. 

He gives a satisfied coo once he's finished, sucking on his fingers as he looks at the two men innocently. 

James laughs as he looks down at Jason, ruffling his hair. "Good job, kiddo! I bet you feel a lot better now, huh?"

Taking the baby from his husband, James smiles as he cradles him close, gently patting his bottom. 

Jason gurgles as he cuddles into James' chest, not even seeming bothered by the fact that he'd just messed himself. 

"I think it's time for a diaper change." Kirk smiles, gathering up some nearby changing supplies. 

James stands up with Jason in his arms. "Oh, we're changing him in here?" 

"Yeah, I figured it'd be much easier and we already have supplies." Kirk says, laying out a changing mat. 

"Okay." James says as he lays Jason down on the mat, kneeling in front of him and unsnapping his onesie. 

Kirk grabs the supplies and joins James on the floor, rubbing Jason's tummy to keep him calm. 

"I've never changed a messy diaper before. Yesterday was my first time to change him." James frowns. 

"I'll change him. I've worked with kids, so I've seen all kinds of messes." Kirk says, untaping the diaper and revealing the mess inside. 

"Oh my god...." James groans. "How the hell did he do that? All he had was oatmeal this morning!" 

"It's probably from the formula." Kirk says, grabbing a few wipes and cleaning the mess away.

"I honestly don't think he should be drinking it, but we don't need to make any changes to his diet, it might fuck his stomach up." 

James nods. "Yeah, I know. A sick baby's the last thing we need to worry about." He allows Jason to hold his hand while he's being changed. 

Jason squirms and kicks unhappily, not liking the way the cool wipes felt against his bare skin. 

James squeezes his hand gently as he shushes him. "It's okay, baby, Daddy's almost finished, I promise." 

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I know, this must be really uncomfortable for you. I'm almost done!" Kirk says, slipping a clean diaper beneath Jason's bottom. 

He adds plenty of barrier cream and powder before taping it on snugly, snapping up Jason's onesie after. 

James takes Jason into his arms and cuddles him. "You're all nice and clean, now! Doesn't that feel much better?" 

The phone rings as Kirk goes to dispose of the soiled diaper and wash his hands. 

"I got it." James says as he answers it, holding it with his shoulder as he carries Jason to the couch. 

He laughs and jokes with whoever's on the other line, which just so happened to be Dave. 

"Who's that?" Kirk asks, sitting on the couch and smiling as he plays with Jason. 

James smiles and covers the phone with his hand. "It's Dave. He and David wanna come see Jason. Is that okay?" 

Kirk frowns slightly, but nods, knowing David would love to see Jason and most likely wouldn't frighten him, being the most effeminate of the group. 

"Great! Bring your swim trunks and we'll see you two in about an hour." James says before ending the call. 

"Well, I guess I'd better go change. I've got baby poop and powder all over me." Kirk says, standing up and groaning as the doorbell rings. 

He sighs as he goes to answer it, greeting Lars and Scott with a tired smile. "Hey guys. Are you here to see the baby, too?" 

Scott frowns. "Well, I just needed James' advice on something, but I guess if you don't mind, we can see him." 

"Come on in...." He sighs, opening the door and allowing the two to come inside, already dreading the tantrum from Jason. 

"Aww. There's my little nephew!" Lars grins, walking over to the couch. "What'cha doin', bud?" 

Jason doesn't respond, he only lays his head on James' shoulder, grabbing onto his shirt. 

"It's alright, baby boy. Lars won't hurt you." James smiles, carding his fingers through Jason's soft, curly hair. 

"Yeah...." Lars leans against the side of the couch, try to coax Jason into at least looking at him. "You remember me, don't you? I read you a story one day!" 

Jason looks up at Lars, staring at him for a moment before he reaches for him, grabbing at his necklace. 

"I think he likes me!" Lars grins, allowing Jason to get a better look at his necklace as he removes it. 

Scott frowns. "I don't think you should do that, baby, he might choke on it." 

Lars nods. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm not good with kids." 

James smiles. "That's alright. Maybe you and Scott can babysit sometime. Then, you can gain some experience." 

"That'd be awesome, man! We'd love to watch the little guy for ya. Just give us a call, anytime." 

Kirk sits back down on the couch, sipping a glass of wine as he leans against James passively. 

"So, Scott.....what were you gonna ask me about?" James asks. 

Scott frowns, opening his mouth to talk only to be interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. 

"You know what? I honestly forgot, man. If it comes to me, I'll tell you later." 

James nods. "Alright." He sits Jason on his knee and bounces him lightly, chuckling as he squeals, grabbing at him. 

He chuckles, looking down at Jason. "Cute kid. I love those little dimples. He really is a tiny little guy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. But he's the sweetest little thing." James smiles, holding Jason close and blowing a raspberry on his cheek. 

Kirk answers the door and greets David, who hugs him as he walks inside, Dave following behind with what looked like a cake box. 

"Let me see that cute little baby!" David smiles, turning his attention to the couch. 

"Not until you let me see that engagement ring!" Kirk grins, taking David's hand and examining his ring. 

It was a stunning gold band with a row of sapphire diamonds down the middle that Dave had handcrafted with the small fortune he'd been saving. 

He wanted to spend it on a certain 1971 Charger he'd had his eyes on forever, but decided David was worth much more. 

"Oh, it's absolutely gorgeous! Is it handcrafted?" Kirk asks, taking the cake from Dave. 

David nods. "Yes. Dave spent his Charger savings on it. That's how I know he really loves me!" 

Dave chuckles, kissing David sweetly. "You're worth way more than a stupid car. They can be replaced. You can't." 

David hugs Dave tightly before walking over to get a better look at Jason, cooing softly to him. 

"Awww, he's absolutely adorable! He looks just like you two!" David smiles as Jason grabs at his long, blonde hair. 

"Why does everyone keep saying that? In what way does he look like us?" Kirk questions. 

"Well...." James smiles. "They're kinda right. He's got your curly hair and my blue eyes. The only thing that's different is his red hair." 

Kirk frowns. "I guess you have a point, baby." He grabs a bottle from the fridge for Jason, tossing it to James. 

James frowns, but catches the bottle with a laugh. "Okay. Now I know not to piss you off, or else you'll throw baby bottles at me." 

"Hey, at least you caught it, man. I know I would've dropped it." Lars smiles. 

"How about we move outside, huh? It's such a nice day out and Jason could use the fresh air." Kirk smiles, opening their back door. 

Everyone piles out into the large, spacious backyard, with James sitting in the shade as he fed Jason his bottle. 

"Hey, baby?" He motions for Kirk. "Should we have a cookout or something?" 

Kirk grins. "Sure. But I'm gonna need some help getting food cooked and stuff." 

"I'll help you." David says, patting Kirk's shoulder as the two head inside, Kirk returning with sunscreen for James and Jason. 

Dave grins as he approaches James. "Hey, did you show Scott the little car we made for the baby?" 

James shakes his head. "No. I'll go get it. Um...can you hold him for me?" He passes the baby off to Dave, who awkwardly cradled him. 

Jason immediately started wailing, screeching and screaming for James to come back. 

"Oh, fuck. What do I do, man? I've never held a baby before!" Dave panics slightly, sighing whenever Kirk came to get him. 

He frowns, rubbing his neck. "I'm sorry. He just started crying. I didn't know what to do!" 

"It's okay. He just misses James. It's nothing you did, Dave." Kirk says, holding Jason close. 

James returns with Jason's swim trunks and his little Mustang, pushing it onto the patio. 

Scott's eyes widen and he laughs. "Holy shit! That's awesome! It looks so real! I love it!" 

"I knew you would, man! Jason loves it too! We like to play drag race in it! Don't we, buddy?" James grins, removing Jason's onesie and checking his diaper before tugging on his swim trunks. 

He coats him in sunscreen and sits on the edge of the pool, holding him in his lap and letting him discover the water. 

Lars smiles as he sits down beside them, wanting to spend more time with his nephew. 

He's never been anyone's Uncle before and it was nice to have a special connection with a child, to know that there was an innocent being who possibly looked up to him. 

Placing hot dogs and burgers on the grill, Kirk wipes some sweat from his forehead. "Damn, it's hot!" 

"It is! I hope this punch stays cold." David says, carrying a pitcher of rum punch out to the table, placing it down. 

Dave approaches James, nudging his shoulder. "Hey....have you heard the big news?" He grins. 

"No....what're you talking about, man?" He looks up at Dave. 

"Some of the cars we fixed up are gonna be in a drag race this weekend! The winner gets up to $5,000!" 

"Oh, that's awesome! I'd love to go, man. But I'm not sure if I can. It wouldn't be right to leave the baby with Kirk while I go have fun...." James frowns. 

Dave nods. "I understand. Maybe we can work it out somehow." 

"Yeah..." James smiles, turning his attention back to Jason, who was giggling as he splashed in the water. 

Once the food was ready, everyone piled onto the patio, sitting down at the table. 

James places Jason in his highchair and feeds him tiny pieces of a hot dog, making he wasn't choking on it. 

"You be careful feeding that to him. I don't want him choking, baby!" Kirk says, pouring himself a glass of punch. 

James scoffs. "Babe, will you relax? He's fine. Look....he already ate it all, anyway. He's obviously hungry."

Kirk sighs at that, drinking down the rest of his punch. He loved his husband to death, but often worried that he didn't always make the best decisions. 

"Well, shall we try the cake, now?" David asks, taking the cake from the box and grabbing a nearby knife. 

James grins. "Yes. If it's anything like your cookies, then it's gonna be amazing! I swear, you're truly gifted, David!" 

"Thank you, James! I'm glad you enjoy my food! I just hope your baby does, too! I made this cake for him." David smiles, cutting and serving the cake to everyone. 

Kirk smiles. "Aww. That was really sweet of you, David! You didn't have to do that." 

"It's no problem." He places a small piece on Jason's highchair tray. "There you go, little guy!" 

"You guys might wanna move back....he's a messy eater. Last night, he got spaghetti everywhere." James laughs. 

Jason digs his fingers into the cake, exploring the new feeling before he brings his hand to his mouth, chewing the cake experimentally. 

"There you go, buddy. Chew it up. We don't need you choking." James smiles, eating some of his own cake. 

David smiles, glad to see that Jason enjoys his cake. "It's yummy, huh, sweetie?" 

Jason responds with a gurgle, now covered in chunks of chocolate cake and blue-green icing. 

"Well....someone needs a bath tonight." Kirk chuckles, wiping some of the mess away from Jason, shushing his whines and fussing. 

"I'll take one, I promise! I'll wash behind my ears, too!" James laughs, hugging Kirk and kissing his cheek. 

Kirk laughs, hitting James' chest with a dish towel. "Shut up!" 

As it grew into the late afternoon hours, everyone, except for Kirk and Jason, jumped into the pool. 

"Come on, baby! Join the fun. We won't roughhouse, I promise!" James grins, leaning against the edge of the pool. 

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Alright. But we need to be extra careful with Jason. I'm sure this'll be his first time in a pool." 

He slowly walks down the steps with Jason clinging to him, whimpering from the coolness of the water. 

James grins. "It's alright, kiddo. Papa's right here. You're okay, it's just water." He coos, taking Jason into his arms. 

Jason shivers slightly before he relaxes in James' arms, letting out a sleepy yawn. 

"I think someone's sleepy. You've had a long day, haven't you, baby?" Kirk smiles, smoothing Jason's hair out of his face. 

"Hey...if you guys need to put him to bed, we can leave....it's no problem. You don't need a cranky baby keeping you up all night." Scott says. 

Lars nods, agreeing. "Yeah. Besides, I gotta go to work tomorrow, anyway." 

"Yeah....we really should get going. Thank you so much for letting us come over." David says, stepping out of the pool with Dave, Lars and Scott following. 

Once everyone was gone, James cuddles his husband and their sleepy baby in the pool, looking up at the sunset. 

Kirk smiles, kissing him sweetly. "The sunset's so beautiful tonight." 

James returns the kiss. "Yeah, but it's not as beautiful as our little family."


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe you actually booked a photography session for us! This is totally unlike you!" Kirk says as he buttons up his shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

James smiles. "Well, I figured we'd benefit from it, especially now that we have Jason to complete our family." 

"Awww. That's very thoughtful of you, babe." Kirk smiles, wrapping his arms around James and kissing him sweetly. 

"Wait? How'd you get a photographer that's okay with a gay couple? You know that's really taboo." 

"Well...." James rubs his neck. "I didn't tell him we were. Surely he'll understand." 

Kirk nods. "Yeah, hopefully. Let's go check on Jason." He stands up, heading to the nursery. 

James follows behind, smiling softly as he observes Jason sleeping in his crib, curled up beneath his blanket. 

"I really hate to wake him up." Kirk says as he lowers the side of the crib, while James draws the curtains, letting some light into the room. 

James then joins Kirk. "I do, too. But he doesn't need to sleep all day." 

Kirk sighs softly and gently nudges Jason awake, doing his best not to startle him. 

"Time to wake up, baby boy." He coos, smiling whenever Jason rolls onto his back, stretching and yawning as he begins to wake. 

He smiles once he sees James and Kirk, reaching for them eagerly as he squirmed in place. 

"Awww, come here, buddy." James smiles, scooping Jason into his arms and cuddling him. 

Kirk kisses Jason's forehead as the three of them make their way to the changing table. 

Jason lay quietly as he was being changed, only whimpering once from the feeling of the cool wipes. 

"You're being such a good boy!" Kirk coos as he grabs a new diaper from the shelf, unfolding it and slipping it beneath his bottom. 

Meanwhile, James was looking through Jason's wardrobe to find the perfect outfit, but was overwhelmed by all the choices. 

He didn't want to choose the wrong outfit and throw them off. 

"Hey, babe? What would look the best on him? We don't have any dress clothes." James frowns. 

"Hmmm...." Kirk turns to face James, glancing over all the outfits that were hanging up. 

He smiles as he notices a pair of adorable Cookie Monster shortalls and a matching striped shirt. 

"Let's put him in that Cookie Monster outfit!" Kirk grins, sitting Jason up on the changing table. 

James nods, smiling as he takes the outfit from the wardrobe and closes it. "He's gonna look so cute in this!" 

"I know!" Kirk grins, taking the outfit from James and tugging the shirt over Jason's head, threading his arms through the sleeves.

He then tugs the shortalls over him, buckling them snugly and snapping up the legs. 

"There we go! All dressed! Doesn't he look adorable?" Kirk asks, turning to face James. 

"He sure does!" James grins as he takes Jason into his arms, cradling him and patting his bottom. 

Jason gurgles softly, grabbing onto James' necklace and playing with it on the way to the kitchen. 

"Do we have time for breakfast or does he just need a bottle for now?" 

James frowns. "Hmm. I think we might need to stick with a bottle for now." 

Kirk nods. "Okay." He walks over to the fridge, taking out a bottle and handing it to James. 

"I just hope he doesn't get sick from this crap." James says, cradling Jason on the couch as he feeds him the bottle, frowning when he starts to refuse it. 

"Aww, come on, kiddo. You gotta drink up so you can be big and strong, like Papa!" He coos, gently rubbing Jason's tummy. 

Jason whines and fusses, pushing the bottle away from him. 

James frowns, looking to Kirk for help. "What do I do? He won't take it. I don't want to force him." 

"I don't know. Maybe he's not that hungry. We can try again later." Kirk says, sitting on the couch beside James. 

"Yeah. Besides, we need to get going if we wanna make it to the session on time." 

"Okay. Can we take the Bel Air today? We haven't really gotten to drive it yet." Kirk says. 

"Sure! Let me go put the carseat in the back, and we can go." James smiles, passing the baby off to Kirk as he heads to the garage. 

Kirk smiles as he plays with Jason while they wait, lying him on the couch and tickling his tummy. 

Jason squeals and giggles, kicking at Kirk and rolling onto his tummy, using the couch cushions to pull himself up. 

Kirk chuckles, moving to hug the baby tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm so happy we have you as our baby. I love you so much." 

Returning a few minutes later, James smiles at the sight of Kirk hugging their baby, walking over to them. 

"Alright, it's all set. Let's take her for a spin, huh?" James grins, handing Kirk the keys. 

"I guess I'm driving today." Kirk chuckles, grabbing the diaper bag and holding Jason on his hip as they head to the garage. 

James takes Jason from Kirk, buckling him snugly into his carseat and ruffling his hair. 

He gives Jason a pacifier before shutting the back door, climbing into the passenger's side and smiling at his husband. 

"Did you grab his stroller?" Kirk asks as he starts the engine and turns on the radio. 

James nods. "Yep. I got everything we might need in here, so you don't have to worry about a thing, babe." 

Kirk smiles, chuckling softly. "I'm glad I have you around. I would've lost my mind if it weren't for you staying on it all the time." He takes James' hand. 

James scoffs. "Oh, come on. Don't get all mushy on me....not in front of the baby." He smiles, turning to face Jason. 

Jason looks around curiously, getting familiar with the new surroundings of the Bel Air. 

He didn't know much, but he knew what he liked, and so far, he was really liking this "Bel Air" as Daddy and Papa called it. 

It was a lot more roomy and it wasn't loud and scary like Papa's Camaro. This was a car he could definitely enjoy.

James gives the baby a warm smile before turning back to face Kirk. "I think he likes the Bel Air a lot better." 

Kirk smiles. "I hope he does! I like it a lot, too. It's a lot more quiet and you can hear the radio so much clearer." 

"Yeah, you can. I just wish he enjoyed my Camaro." James frowns as they pull out of the garage. 

"I'm sure he likes it, baby. It's just the loud noises he doesn't like, which is completely understandable." Kirk says as he cruises down the strip and onto the freeway. 

"Yeah..." James sighs. "You're probably right. I knew I shouldn't have put that big block in." 

"Don't beat yourself up over it. He'll get used to it and we can have all kinds of fun adventures!" Kirk grins. 

James nods, squeezing Kirk's hand before turning to check on Jason, who was watching all the scenery they passed with wide eyes. 

"You havin' fun back there, buddy?" He smiles, placing a hand on Jason's knee. 

Jason grabs at his hand, whimpering as he digs his nails into the top. 

James frowns, wincing from the pain. "Hey....Jason. Can you let go of Papa's hand, please?" 

Kirk looks into the rearview mirror to see Jason with his fingernails embedded in James' hand. "What's going on?" 

"He's got his fingernails in my hand. Can you pull over?" 

"Um....not really. We're on the freeway, babe. There's nowhere open to do that." Kirk frowns. 

"Damn it. Well, I hope we won't need that first aid kit I packed in the glovebox." James frowns, grabbing Jason's wrist. 

Jason lost it at that. Dropping his pacifier on the floorboard, he let out a screeching wail, grabbing James' other hand and scratching it. 

James sighs, wondering what could make their baby act like this. He'd never done this at the agency and they never told them anything about it. 

Pulling into the parking lot of the mall, Kirk unbuckled himself and rushed to his husband's aid. 

Opening the back door, he grabbed Jason's wrists, holding them so James could get free and wipe away the blood from his scratches.

"What's the matter, baby? Do you need a diaper change?" Kirk coos, slipping a hand beneath Jason's shortalls to check him. 

He shakes his head. "No. You're clean and dry, so why are you so fussy? Let's get this figured out, sweetheart." 

James winces as he pours peroxide on the scratches, quickly wiping them clean and covering them with a bandage. 

He then moves to help with the baby, though he was afraid to touch Jason after what happened. 

"I'm terrified of our baby. No one told us he acted out like that. Maybe...maybe he needs therapy." 

"Oh, James. You're overreacting. He's probably just getting a bit cranky from being in the car." Kirk says, lifting Jason into his arms. 

James sighs. "Yeah, probably. I'm sure he didn't want to hurt his Papa. Did you?" He gently pets Jason's hair. 

"Plus, we have to remember, he's been abused before. I'm sure that has a lot to do with it." Kirk says as he opens the trunk. 

James nods, taking out the stroller and getting it set up. 

Kirk sits Jason down in the stroller and straps him in securely, shushing him whenever he starts to fuss. 

"Hey....that may be why he was so mad. He probably hates being strapped in." 

"Yeah, that may be the whole problem." James says, taking Kirk's hand as they lock the car, pushing their baby inside. 

Kirk frowns as he notices some the ugly looks they receive from some of the other shoppers. 

While he knows being gay is taboo, he believes everyone should be allowed to go shopping and not be ridiculed. 

He walks a bit closer to James and shifts his attention to Jason, who was sucking his pacifier innocently. 

Heading to their photography session, James smiles, squeezing Kirk's hand lightly. 

They walk into the studio and are greeted by a man with short black hair and a goatee. 

His eyes were hidden behind a pair of red sunglasses and he seemed to be the snobby rich guy type. 

"Ah. Mr. Hetfield, I assume?" He asks, removing his sunglasses. 

James nods, holding out his hand and shaking the man's. 

"Yes sir, Mr.....uh...." James frowns, trying to remember the man's name. 

"Evans. Christofer Evans." He smiles, pausing to get a look at the wedding rings both James and Kirk wore. 

He frowned, crossing his arms with a sigh. 

James notices the way the man's expression changes, growing concerned. "Is something wrong?" 

"No....no there's nothing wrong with being a faggot, I suppose." He laughs cruelly. 

Kirk gasped, looking at the man in disbelief. 

James looked down at the man, now seething with rage. "What the fuck did you call me?" 

"I called you a faggot. That is what you are, isn't it?" He gives a cocky grin. 

"Hey! I don't appreciate you calling my husband those kinds of names! Especially not in front of our baby!" Kirk frowns. 

"Oh no! Your little retarded kid and your sissy husband's gonna get me....I'm so scared!" He laughs, gasping whenever James lifts him by his shirt collar. 

Jason whimpers, watching the scene unfold with wide, terrified eyes. Why was this man saying mean things about his Papa? 

"I suggest you shut your fucking mouth unless you want me to knock every one of your teeth out." James growls, tossing the man onto the floor before walking out of the studio. 

He returns to his husband, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. 

"I'm so sorry, baby. I had no idea this was going to happen. I hope he didn't hurt you too much." 

Kirk shrugged. "Nah. I'll be okay. Besides, it's not the first time and it definitely won't be the last." 

"Well...." James smiles. "You don't have to worry, as long as I'm around to protect you." 

Kirk nods, leaning into James and pressing a kiss to his lips, wrapping an arm around his hip. 

James returns the kiss before he turns his attention to Jason, who whimpers, reaching for him. 

"Awww. Poor baby, I bet you're terrified. Come here." He lifts Jason into his arms, gently patting his back as he holds him. 

Jason shivers and grips James' shirt in his fingers, happy that his Papa wasn't hurt and that he stood up to that mean guy. 

"You're probably like a hero to him now, baby." Kirk smiles, gently stroking Jason's cheek with his thumb. 

James smiles at that. "Hero, huh? I like the sound of that." 

Kirk chuckles. "Come on, Superman. Let's get some lunch. I bet Jason's hungry." 

James grins, kissing Kirk's cheek gently. "Alright, Lois. But you have to promise not to tell anyone who my alter ego is." 

"Don't worry, Clark, your secret's safe with me!" Kirk smiles, giving James a playful wink. 

James laughs, hugging Kirk close and giving his ass a playful squeeze. 

Kirk blushes at that, pushing James' hand away as they enter the food court. 

"So, what're you hungry for, babe?" James asks, checking on Jason as they walk, cooing gently to him. 

"Hmmm....that's a tough one. There are so many places to eat." Kirk frowns. 

"I know. But...I'll tell you what we rarely ever eat...." 

"What's that?" Kirk questions, looking up at James. 

"Chinese food. I mean, I can't even remember the last time we went to a Chinese restaurant or got take out delivered." 

Kirk nods. "Well, we can have that if you want to. I'm sure Jason can probably eat some fried rice." 

"Then it's decided! We shall have Chinese food!" James smiles, leading Kirk to a nearby Chinese restaurant. 

The three of them find a table in the corner, Kirk sitting Jason up in his stroller and tying a bib around his neck. 

"I'll go order our food. Do you know what you want to eat?" 

Kirk looks over the menu. "Yeah, just get two orders of chicken fried rice. I want sauce on the side, and see if they have any alcohol."

James nods. "Alright, baby." He grabs his wallet and approaches the counter, looking over the menu once more before ordering their food. 

Kirk smiles as he plays with Jason, taking a rattle out of the diaper bag and showing it to him. 

Jason was entranced by the soft jingling noise, letting out a soft coo as he reached for the toy in Daddy's hand. 

"Aww, do you want the toy, baby?" Kirk coos, shaking it once more before he gives it to Jason, who chews on it, coating it with drool. 

He looks up once James returns with their food, taking his and Jason's, grabbing a bottle of formula from the diaper bag. 

Jason whines, grabbing at the food in front of him eagerly. He didn't understand why he wasn't being fed right now. 

"I know you're hungry, baby. Daddy's gonna feed you in a minute, I promise." Kirk coos, finding a spoon in the diaper bag. 

He scoops some rice onto the spoon and brings it to Jason's mouth, making sure he can eat it without choking. 

Jason chews the food slowly, eventually swallowing it and patting his hands against the table eagerly, wanting more. 

Kirk chuckles. "Okay, okay, Daddy's got some more for you, sweetie." He scoops up another bite of food and feeds it to Jason. 

"He really likes that stuff, huh?" James smiles, eating the rest of his own food. 

Kirk nods. "Yeah, I know. Maybe we should let him have solids more often, seeing how he's not choking." 

"I'm sure he'd love that. Wouldn't you, buddy?" James smiles, looking down at Jason and noticing the look on the face. 

"Uh-oh. I know that look. Are you going potty, buddy?" He pats Jason's tummy, feeling everytime he was pushing. 

Jason whines as he grips the edge of the table, grunting softly as he pushes a mess into his diaper, letting out a satisfied gurgle once he was finished. 

Of course, many of the surrounding customers were absolutely disgusted by this, with some of them even leaving. 

Kirk rolls his eyes and James just chuckles. "Well...looks like I've got a diaper to change. We'll be right back." 

"Okay, baby. I'll wait here for you." Kirk smiles. 

James lifts Jason out of the stroller and grabs the diaper bag, carrying him to a nearby restroom.

He was thankful no one else was in there at the moment, or he'd be in big trouble, seeing as this was the women's restroom. 

Thankful that Jason was so small and short, James smiled as he laid him down atop the changing station and unsnapped his shortalls, grimacing at how much of a mess he'd made. 

"Oh my goodness, boy. What am I gonna do with you, huh?" He opens the diaper bag and takes out changing supplies, trying not to dry heave from the smell. 

James sighs as he carries on with the change, gagging a few times as he wiped the mess away from his baby's skin, with Jason giggling the entire time. 

"It's not funny! You stink, kiddo! I'm making Daddy change you next time!" James groans, finishing up the diaper change. 

He disposes of the soiled diaper and washes his hands, snapping up Jason's shortalls before leaving. 

They run into a woman with two infants in a stroller on the way out. 

She moves to scream, but James shushes her, bribing her with money if she doesn't say anything. 

She nods, watching the two as they leave, James soon returning to Kirk with a tired sigh. 

"You're back! I was about to send a search party after you two!" Kirk chuckles. 

"Let's just say it was a disaster. At least he thought it was funny. He laughed the whole time!" James sighs. 

Kirk smiled. "Aww, Jason. Did you laugh at Papa? Did he make a silly face when he changed you?" 

Jason babbles, giggling as he reaches for Kirk, grabbing onto his shirt. 

"Oh, well." James smiles. "I'm glad that's over. How about we do a little shopping before we go home?" 

Kirk smiles. "That sounds fun! Let's take Jason to the toy store!" 

"Yeah, and we can see if they have any toy cars! For Jason, of course..." James grins, holding Jason on his hip while Kirk pushed the stroller. 

Kirk rolled his eyes at his silly husband, holding his hand as they headed to a nearby toy store. 

Jason's eyes widened with excitement as they entered the store, as he was surrounded by a plethora of noises and colors. 

He'd never been anywhere like this before, and today was his first official public outing. 

So far, what he concluded about being in public, was that it was tolerable, but not so much enjoyable. 

He'd much rather be at home with his Daddy and Papa, cuddled up on the couch watching tv. 

Any time he didn't have to be strapped into something, was a good time in his book. 

James grins as he pats Jason's shoulder, shaking him from his little daydream. 

Jason screams and whimpers, but soon calms down at seeing the row of toy cars in front of him. 

"Car!" He smiles, pointing to a selection of diecast Johnny Lightning cars, recognizing one that looked almost identical to James' Camaro. 

James and Kirk both look at each other with a smile before they hug their baby tight. 

"Good job, Jason! That is a car! You're so smart!" Kirk smiles, showing the car to Jason. 

James grins. "I think that's the first word I've heard him say." 

"It was! I figured it'd be Daddy or Papa, but it was "Car!" I guess all this talk of cars finally got through to him!" Kirk smiles. 

"Car?" Jason pouts, holding the tiny Camaro in his hand. 

James nods, wiping away a stray tear. "Yes, buddy. Papa will buy the car for you. I'll buy anything you want." He kisses Jason's cheek gently. 

"How about we go out for ice cream or snow cones to celebrate?" Kirk smiles, leaning against James' shoulder. 

James nods, grinning. "That sounds wonderful. I think we should let him get a snow cone. I'm sure he's never had one." 

They pay for the car, though James makes sure it stays in the box, being a collectable and a choking hazard. 

Heading out to the parking lot, Kirk sighs, seeing his car was still in one piece and that there wasn't a scratch to be seen. 

After putting away the stroller, James buckles Jason into his carseat, deciding to sit in the back with him, in hopes of preventing another tantrum. 

Jason smiles at his Papa, playing with him excitedly as Kirk pulls out of the parking lot, heading to Burbank.

He turns on the radio and hums along with the music as he drives, cruising down the freeway until they reached a small snow cone stand. 

"Hey! I pass this thing on the way to work every day! I guess I've never thought to pay them a visit." James smiles. 

Kirk smiles. "Well, now you can. I just hope these stupid teenagers don't try anything funny with the Bel Air." 

"Oh, they won't. I promise you that." James says, looking around as they park. 

As soon as they step out, one of the teens snickers at the sight of them.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys bought my grandma's old car! It looks fitting for you two sissies, anyway!" He laughs. 

James frowns at that, grabbing something from the Bel Air's glovebox. 

He approaches the teen, looking down at him. "You wanna try that again?" He pulls his hands from behind his back, revealing a set of brass knuckles. 

The teen frowns. "N---No, sir. I'm sorry. It's a nice car, really." He grabs his friends, who scurry after him, one dropping something from their back pocket. 

Bending down, James picks up a small baggie of pills, showing it to Kirk. 

"Now I know what those brats were really here for." 

"What the fuck is that?" Kirk questions, grabbing Jason's hand when he reached for it. 

"Ecstacy. I'd know it anywhere. I took some during a wild house party back in '82. Man, this shit had me fucked sideways." 

Kirk frowns. "Where was I when you were doing this?" 

"Oh....I remember now." James frowns, brows furrowing. 

"You were working late at a local diner. You had no idea where I was until I stumbled home the next evening, naked, confused and high as a kite." 

Kirk chuckles. "Yeah, that's definitely something I won't forget. I was so happy you were okay. I still am." 

James smiles, grabbing Kirk's face and kissing him sweetly, pulling away after a few seconds. 

"Okay. Let's get our snow cones and head home. I'm sure Jason's getting sleepy." 

Kirk nods, adjusting Jason on his hip as he and James approached the girl working at the little shack. 

She gives them a friendly smile. "Hey, guys. What can I get you?" 

"Well, for the baby, I'd like a small cherry, and for myself, I'd like a pina colada. Now, does that come with alcohol?" 

She laughs. "You're hilarious. It doesn't, but I guess you could add some if you wanted." 

Kirk chuckles. "I'll keep that in mind." He looks back at James. 

"What do you want, baby?" He asks, taking out his wallet. 

James shakes his head. "Oh, I don't want one. I'm just going to feed Jason for you." 

"Okay, suit yourself, then!" Kirk smiles, taking out the correct amout of money and handing it to the girl.

The girl smiles, taking the money and turning to make their order behind the glass. 

Once they were finished, Kirk carried them over to the table James was seated at. 

Kirk sits Jason in James' lap, grabbing a bib for him before gulping down some of his snow cone.

"Alright, kiddo. You ready to try your first snow cone?" James smiles, scooping some onto a spoon and feeding it to Jason.

Jason whines as he shivers from the intense cold, though he finds that he likes the sweet, sugary treat, opening his mouth for more. 

James chuckles at his baby's reaction, feeding him nearly half of the snow cone before deciding it was enough. 

"We don't need to hype him up on sugar, he'll never sleep tonight." Kirk says, finishing his snow cone. 

"I know, baby. It's not good for him, either." James says, wiping Jason's mouth with a napkin. 

Kirk throws their cups away and lets out a tired yawn. "Man, I'm tired. Let's go home and go to bed."

James nods. "That sounds like a great plan." He smiles, patting Jason's back as he sleeps in his arms, drooling on his shoulder. 

The three of them pile back into the Bel Air, with James driving as Kirk was way too tired at the moment. 

He was overly grateful when they finally arrived back home, helping Kirk to bed after laying Jason in his crib. 

Yawning, James heads to the bedroom, removing his shoes and jeans before climbing into bed. 

He tugs the covers over himself and Kirk, kissing his husband's forehead as he cuddles into him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bit of writer's block and am taking suggestions for the idea of the next chapter down in the comments.

Parking outside the garage, James shuts off his Camaro and yawns tiredly as he steps out, squinting at the glaring sunlight. 

He opens the front shop and the side doors, sitting down and waiting for Scott and Dave to arrive. 

Resting his head in his hand, he finds himself nodding off, deciding he'll rest his eyes for a minute or two. 

Scott and Dave arrive a little later than usual, with no help from the flow of morning traffic. 

"Hey, check out sleeping beauty....." Dave snickers, shushing Scott as he sneaks into the garage. 

Scott just frowns and rolls his eyes as he follows him. "He's gonna kill you if you pull any of that shit, Dave."

Dave just ignores Scott and decides, against his better judgement to slam his fist down against the desk James was snoozing on. 

James startles awake, grabbing onto the side of the desk and glaring at Dave. 

"Damn it, Dave. What're you doing, man? I didn't get much sleep last night." He grumbles, rubbing his face. 

Dave frowns. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny." 

James sighs. "It's alright. I guess I'm being a bit grumpy." 

"Try a lot grumpy." Scott chuckles as he pats James' shoulder. 

"Well....excuse me. I kinda have reason to be. I don't see you two changing diapers or comforting a crying baby at all hours of the night." 

Dave nods. "You're right. I'm sorry, man. I'm sure that kiddo takes a lot out of you." 

"He does, but he can't help it. I just wish he would stop hurting himself and others." James frowns. 

Scott frowns. "What do you mean, hurting himself? No offense, but it doesn't seem like that kid could hurt a fly." 

James chuckles, shaking his head. "That's because you haven't ridden in a car with him. Yesterday, he just grabbed my hand, digging his nails in it." 

"Damn. Does he throw a tantrum or make any kind of noise before he does it?" Dave asks. 

James shakes his head. "No. He just stares at me, which is a bit strange." 

A man pulls up to the garage driving a 1970 astro blue Nova, obviously in need of a paint job, since the rust was starting to show. 

James grins, walking to greet the man, who steps out of the car, adjusting his hat. 

"Can you give her a fresh coat of paint? I know you can see she's a bit rusty." 

James nods. "We sure can. We'll check her out for you and get it taken care of." 

"Thank you. You guys are the only ones I'd trust with her. I've heard great things about you." He smiles before walking across the street to a coffee shop. 

"Well....let's get started, huh? This is gonna take a while, because I can tell the rust isn't the only problem..." James says. 

"Hey....." Scott gently grabs James' shoulder. "If you ever want a break, let me know. Lars and I will babysit. Anytime." 

James smiles. "That's really nice of you. I'd love to have some time to be completely alone with Kirk." 

"We'll babysit tonight, then. I know you two probably don't get much time in the bedroom and you deserve it." 

"Alright. I'll call Kirk right now and tell him. You guys can handle this, right?" James asks, handing the spray nozzle to Scott. 

Scott nods, adjusting his goggles before he begins to carefully spray on a fresh coat of paint to the front, while Dave gets the back. 

James hums softly as he waits for Kirk to answer the phone, gently tapping his foot in rythm with the music on the radio. 

Kirk grabs the phone, and answers with a "hello", all the while playing with a happy, babbling Jason. 

"Hey, baby." James grins as he hears the sound of Jason squealing in the background. 

Kirk smiles. "Hey. What're you doing on the phone right now? Is it a slow day at work or something?" 

James chuckles. "You could say that. Look, I want you to book a room at the nicest hotel you can find." 

"Why? I didn't think we were going on vacation for a while." 

"We're not, but I'd just like you to, so we can have a night for ourselves. Scott said he and Lars would babysit tonight." James smiles. 

Kirk frowns. "I don't know about that. I'm afraid to leave the baby alone with those two. What if he gets upset and hurts them?" 

"Don't worry about that, baby. I'm sure he'll be just fine. Besides, I don't think Scott would do anything to him. Or Lars, he's too much of a softy." 

Once the paint job was finished and was left to dry, Dave approached James, tapping his shoulder. 

James turns to face Dave, covering the phone with his hand. "Hey. You guys get it done?" 

"Yeah, but I think we might need to fix the steering column. It's a bit wonky." 

James nods. "Alright, I'll be right there to check it out." 

Dave grabs a beer from the fridge before heading back to the garage. 

Picking up the phone, James grins, running a hand through his hair, already feeling himself getting hard as he thinks about tonight. 

"Sorry I gotta cut you off, baby, but I gotta go back to work. I'll see you tonight, give Jason a kiss for me." 

Kirk smiles slightly. "Alright. I guess I'll see you tonight, then, baby." 

"Yes, you will. And...if you're good, I might let you be on top." James grins, hanging up the phone. 

Kirk blushes at that, gasping as he feels himself stiffening. 

Placing Jason into his playpen, he then moves to stroke himself beneath the shorts he was wearing. 

Jason whines and reaches for him, wanting to be held and cuddled, which is what they usually did when he watched tv. 

Kirk frowns as he looks over at Jason, who was whimpering and pouting for him. 

"Aww, baby. I'm sorry, Daddy's coming...." He coos, standing up and walking to the playpen. 

Jason whines as he's picked up, being cradled in Daddy's arms as they watched "Barney and Friends", with Kirk dreading every minute of it. 

Even though he worked with children, he didn't understand what Jason could find entertaining about this. 

Jason snuggles into Kirk's arms, keeping his eyes glued to the tv, relaxed and comforted by Daddy's steady heartbeat. 

Gently carding his fingers through Jason's soft, curly hair, Kirk smiles as he presses a kiss to his forehead.

He gently pats his bottom as he allows the boy to curl into him, head nestled in the crook of his elbow. 

"Aww, you look sleepy, sweetie. Are you a sleepy baby?" 

Jason gives a soft gurgle in reply, curling deeper into Kirk's chest and accepting his pacifier as it's given to him. 

He struggles to keep himself awake, eventually being lulled to sleep by Daddy's heartbeat. 

Once Kirk was sure that Jason was asleep, he carried him to the nursery, lying him in his crib. 

Flopping down on the couch, he yawns, changing the channel to a soap opera and relaxing. 

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep himself, Kirk was jolted awake by the sound of the doorbell ringing. 

Sighing heavily, he gets to answer it, welcoming Lars inside. 

He'd changed his attitude toward Lars after he finally seemed to get control of his life, thanks to Scott.

"Hey, where's the baby?" Lars questions, sitting down on the couch. 

"I just put him down for a nap. He'll be awake in a little while. I'm actually glad you're here." Kirk smiles. 

"You are? Why? What do you want from me?"

"Well, let's just say you're going to be babysitting tonight." 

Lars gives him a confused look. "How do you know?" 

"Scott told James to have some fun with me tonight, and that you two would watch Jason for us." 

Lars nods. "Okay. I guess I'll be babysitting, then. Oh well, at least I get to spend time with the baby." 

Kirk smiles. "That's right. You'll get to feed him dinner, change his diaper, bathe him and put him to bed. How fun!" 

Lars scoffs. "You say that like it's a bad thing." 

Kirk chuckles. "I don't mean it like that. There's nothing I love more than taking care of Jason. Except maybe anal...." 

"Really? Come on, man! I think we all like that." Lars laughs. 

"Well, I'm just being honest. It's not like you don't like it, too!" 

Lars shrugs. "Yeah, that's true. I do. More than I ever have before." 

He sighs as he remembers a time where Scott came home from work, and could barely make it to the couch before they started fucking. 

Scott had him pinned against the side of the couch, tearing away his underwear before penetrating him, burying his face in the cushions. 

"Ah, yeah. That was really nice and you can imagine my surprise when he barged through the door." Lars chuckles, grinning. 

"I'm sorry, I guess I just missed out on your little fantasy, because I have no idea what you're talking about. Or what you were seeing on my ceiling." Kirk frowns. 

Lars sighs, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. 

Meanwhile, they'd finished with the car for now, deciding to get some lunch at a bar downtown. 

"So, Dave....how're you and David doing since you got engaged?" James asks, taking a sip of his Old Fashioned. 

Dave chuckles. "It's weird. Like, we've grown closer than ever, even though we're both busy with work a lot." 

"Well, it's great that you can still make it work. I know a lot of people would have trouble when it comes to that." 

Scott nods. "Yeah, that's why I'm glad Lars doesn't have a problem with me working. So, when are you going to officially tie the knot?" 

Dave blushes, frowning. "I don't know. I think David would be the one to answer that question." 

James nods. "Ah, I see. Well, just let us know, and we'll play at your wedding." 

"Since when did you learn to play guitar, James?" Scott asks. 

"Kirk's been teaching me a little, but honestly, I like singing more than playing." 

"That's awesome. I'd love to hear you sing something sometime." 

James rubs his neck. "Oh. It's nothing special, man, I suck." 

Dave grins. "Hey, guys! They have karaoke here! Get your ass up there, man!" He nudges James' shoulder. 

"No, damn it!" James laughs, pushing against his chest. "We don't have time for that. We still have to finish with the Nova." 

"Come on.....please?" Dave gives James his best puppy dog eyes, even putting on a fake pout. 

James rolls his eyes, scoffing. "Okay, okay. I'll do it just so you'll stop looking at me like that. It's creepy." 

Dave chuckles. "Hmm. Looks like it works just as well on you as it does David." 

James finishes his drink before making his way to the stage, introducing himself drunkenly. 

Scott just rubs his temples, knowing this was going to end badly.

A few minutes of rambling later, James grabs the microphone, singing the opening verse of Starland Vocal Band's "Afternoon Delight."

Dave watches intently, keeping that same stupid grin on his face as before, while Scott was wondering why James chose that, of all songs. 

"Oh my god, why? I thought all he listened to was metal." Scott frowns. 

Dave chuckles. "I have no idea. This song is about sex though, so that's probably why. Plus, he's a bit drunk." 

Scott shakes his head. "Oh well. At least he's a good singer." 

Dave nods, taking a sip of his drink and enjoying the show. 

After a few hours of drunken singing and stupidity, the three men make their way back to garage, James unlocking it and laughing at his previous actions. 

"Oh shit. I cannot believe I did that. I wish we'd got it on camera, Kirk would love it!" He grins, climbing into the Nova and checking the steering column again. 

The man from before greeted Scott as he returned to the garage, nearly blown away by how beautiful his Nova looked. 

James hops out once he notices the man was there. "Hey, man. She's all ready to go. There was a little problem with the steering column being loose, but we tightened it." 

He grins. "She looks marvelous. What do I owe you?" 

James thinks for a moment. "Let's just put it at $3,500. That's $3,000 for the paint and $500 for the steering column."

The man chuckles. "I can live with that. That's pretty cheap, and you guys are great. No wonder you get so many customers." 

He opens his wallet, taking out the correct amount of cash, handing to James before climbing into the Nova and leaving. 

"Damn. That was cheap for that paint job, man." Dave frowns. 

"Well, it's not like it was something major like those drag cars we worked on. That's where we make the big money." 

Scott nods, glancing up at the clock, which read 5:00. "It's already quitting time? Damn, today's been crazy." 

"Yeah, it has, but you have to admit, we had fun at the bar." Dave grins. 

James sighs tiredly. "Man, I'm ready to get home, then go back out tonight." 

"Hey, Scott, just come over after you get home. You don't have to call or anything." James says, hopping into his Camaro and starting the engine. 

Scott nods, climbing into his Super Bee and revving the engine before heading home. 

Dave locks up the shop, taking the keys with him as he heads back home, eager to tell David about his day. 

James waits at the red light for a minute, turning up the radio and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he sings along to the current song playing. 

He gets so caught up in it that he barely notices when the light changes, being snapped out of his little fantasy by a car horn. 

Grumbling lightly, he revs the engine, tearing down the strip as he rushes home to his husband and baby boy. 

Pulling into the garage, he parks and heads inside, smiling as he greeted by the sight of Kirk, dressed for their date and Jason playing happily in his playpen. 

He grins, walking up behind Kirk and wrapping his arms around him. "Hey, baby." 

Kirk smiles, hugging James' forearms and leaning up to kiss him. 

James returns the kiss happily before turning his attention to Jason, who looks up, squealing and reaching for him.

He picks the baby up, cradling him in his arms and cooing to him as he kisses his cheek. "Hey, kiddo! Papa missed you so much today!" 

Jason gurgles excitedly, grabbing onto his Papa and giving him a slobbery baby kiss. 

"Awww! Thank you, buddy! You're so sweet." He hugs Jason tightly before placing him back in his playpen. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed." James smiles. 

Kirk nods. "Alright. I'll be in here, getting everything ready." 

Just as he was about to go to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. 

Figuring it was Lars and Scott, he answered it, letting them in and closing the door. 

"So....is there anything we really need to know about this little guy? Anything we should keep an eye on? James told me he hurts himself." Scott says.

Kirk nods, sighing. "Yes, he does. If he hurts you, don't get mad at him. There's a pair of special mittens in his nursery. Just put those on him." 

"Okay. Does he have a schedule or routine?" 

"I've written it all down for you. It's on the fridge and his dinner's in there, too. If he won't eat it, try a bottle." 

Scott nods. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of him. Won't we?" He pulls Lars close, who nods. 

James walks back into the living room, clean and dressed up for his date.

He greets Lars, and places a hand on Kirk's shoulder. "Well....I guess we should be going. Just call the hotel if you have any questions." 

"Okay. You two have fun tonight. Oh, and James....no more drunken kareoke." Scott chuckles as they head out the door. 

Kirk gives James a confused look. "Drunken karaoke?" 

James chuckles nervously. "It's a long, funny story. Let's just go, baby...." 

Scott makes sure they're gone before sitting down on the couch and changing the channel to "South Park." 

Lars grumbles, taking the remote from him. "We can't let Jason watch that! If he repeats stuff from it, we'll get in trouble!" 

Scott rolls his eyes. "He doesn't understand. He's got the mind of a baby." 

"I don't care. We're not watching that. I don't wanna rot his brain." Lars frowns as Jason whimpers, tears pooling behind his eyes. 

"Aww, now he's upset. Come here, buddy." Lars grunts as he lifts a now crying Jason into his arms and carries him to the couch. 

He shushes him, trying to get him to take his pacifier, though he just shoves it away. 

"Maybe he's hungry. Let's go see if he'll eat." Scott says, taking the baby and carrying him to the kitchen. 

Kirk chuckles as he walks into the hotel room with James, kissing and rubbing against him as they worked to strip off their clothes. 

Removing his underwear, Kirk tossed them across the room, gently grabbing onto James' hair as he kissed his stomach, lips trailing down until they met his throbbing cock. 

Leaning against the side of the bed, he cried out in ecstasy, feeling his husband's tounge and lips wrapped around his cock as they slid up and down, body trembling with need. 

Eventually, he feels the pressure growing until it explodes as a hot load of cum into his husband's mouth. 

Kirk feels himself being tossed onto the bed, where he lay at the mercy of his loving but extremely horny husband. 

"What do you say we have some real fun, huh?" James grins, gently stroking Kirk's soft cock to tease him. 

Kirk raises an eyebrow, not breaking eye contact with James. "What kind of fun?" 

"Close your eyes.....it's a surprise." James smiles, kissing his neck sensually. 

Kirk does as told, shaking with anticipation. He's never really been surprised during sex before. 

He hopes Jason was having a good time with Lars and Scott.

Scott and Lars frown as they stand beside Jason's highchair, covered in a disgusting brown mush.

Dinnertime had been a disaster, and now they knew James wasn't lying when he said Jason gets food everywhere. 

Jason just giggles, sucking some of the food off his fingers. 

"Well....let's get him in the bath." Scott says, lifting him out of the highchair, heading to the bathroom with Lars following. 

Lars runs the water while Scott undresses Jason, sighing heavily once he realizes the baby was messing himself. 

"Well, this is great. You just couldn't wait, could you, kiddo?" He chuckles, only to get an innocent smile from Jason. 

Lars frowns from the smell. "Man, buddy! I don't know how your Daddy and Papa stand that! You're stinky." 

"Yeah, he is. Good thing he's going straight into the bath." Scott says, looking at Lars. 

"Can you go get some wipes and stuff to clean him up with?" 

Lars nods. "Yeah, I'll be right back." He stands up and heads to the nursery, grabbing wipes and changing supplies for Jason. 

Unzipping a bag, James takes out a few items he thought would be "fun" for tonight. 

He'd kept it hidden under his seat in the Camaro until it could be used, grabbing it as they stepped out to check into the hotel for the night. 

Fastening a leather blindfold around Kirk's head, James smiles, gently rubbing his chest. 

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." He grins. 

Kirk opens his eyes and panics slightly, seeing nothing but darkness surrounding him. 

James shushes him, kissing him gently. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." 

Kirk relaxes slightly at that, though he cries out in pain as he feels a sudden pressure being applied to his nipples. 

"Shhh....these'll feel really good in a minute, trust me." James smiles, kissing and sucking at Kirk's neck as he enters him, tweaking the clamps on his nipples. 

Kirk gasps, crying out as his cock throbs everytime James thrusts in and out of him, the nipple clamps only making him throb even harder. 

"Holy fuck! Oh fuck! Don't stop, that feels so good!" He cries, pumping his cock and arching his back slightly as he blows his load all over his hand and chest. 

Panting heavily, Kirk digs his nails into James' back, biting down on his shoulder as he continues to pound into him, feeling sorry for their neighbors. 

Scott sits on the couch, cradling a clean, sleepy Jason in his arms, humming softly to him. 

Lars carries a bottle of formula into the living room, handing it Scott and sitting down with a smile. "He's a sweet little guy." 

Scott nods. "Yeah, he is. Kinda makes me wish we had one. I think I'd be a good Daddy." 

Lars grins, leaning into him, nuzzling his neck. "I think so, too. I had no idea you were so good with kids." 

Scott blushes, patting Jason's bottom gently. "Me either. I guess you learn something new everyday." 

"Yeah, you do. I hope Kirk and James' night is going well." 

Scott chuckles. "I'm sure it is. I bet they're fucking themselves silly as we speak." 

"Yeah, probably." Lars snorts.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few months, James' garage had some of the busiest and most rewarding days ever. 

Though all this working on cars and trucks was getting a bit tiresome and it appeared all six men were looking to escape the daily grind. 

No one wanted to get away more than Kirk, Lars and David, who often found they were spending more and more time together on account of their working lovers. 

As much fun as staying home with Jason was, it was also very tiring for Kirk, who was still struggling to take Jason anywhere on his own. 

Jason, however, was starting to make some incredible progress, now able to say a few words here and there. 

Last week, he'd managed to crawl across the room to get to James, being met with a happy Papa after. 

He was also able to eat a lot more solid food and was learning to hold a spoon and fork properly. 

Kirk had made a point to work with him every day, wanting to see him reach the full potential he knew he had inside. 

He and James had also taken Jason to a few therapy sessions to see if they could figure out why he always hurt them whenever his knees were touched. 

The therapist had concluded that it had to do with his past sexual abuse, seeing how his father would always forcibly spread his thighs apart before violating him. 

Knowing this, the two men then made it a mission to avoid touching his thighs unless it was totally necessary. 

They also learned why Jason had such a special connection to James. 

The night the officer found him, he was chained to the bed in his filthy, disgusting room, wrists and ankles bound to ensure he couldn't escape.

His father was passed out on the couch, surrounded by beer bottles and porno magazines. 

When he was awoken, he seemed delirious, constantly denying he had a son, despite the wails coming from the other room. 

Not believing anything the man said, the officer arrested him, leaving him handcuffed in the back of his squad car before returning to Jason. 

He quickly broke the boy free from the shackles that bound him, scooping him into his arms after, his heart breaking for the poor boy. 

Surprisingly, the man looked nearly identical to James, with the same blonde hair and blue eyes, goatee and a smile he'd never forget. 

The words he remembers the most as the man held him were, "Shhh. It's alright. No one's ever going to hurt you again." 

With that, Jason felt safe for the first time in his entire life. 

Now, James sits at a bar with Dave and Scott, taking a break from the Chevelle they'd been working on all morning. 

He takes a sip of his beer and eats a few of the buffalo wings he ordered, hoping he wouldn't get pressured into karaoke again. 

Dave clears his throat before speaking. "So....how would you guys feel about takin' a cruise?"

Scott raises an eyebrow, now fully intrigued. "Yeah, that'd be awesome! It'd be nice to have a little vacation together."

"Where were you thinking about going?" James asks. 

"Hmmm....let's see...." Dave thinks for a moment.

"I think Hawaii would be nice. I know I've always wanted to go there, and I'm sure David would love it." He smiles. 

James nods. "Yeah, Kirk and Jason would, too. Besides, it'd be nice to see some different beaches for once."

Scott chuckles. "Yeah, it would. It'd be nice to take one last trip with Lars."

James gives a confused look. "What do you mean, 'one last trip'? What's wrong?"

"Well...." Scott swallows heavily, fingers intertwining as he speaks. "Lars recently found out he has AIDs." 

Dave nearly choked on his beer. "What?! When did you find out?" He frowns. 

"The last time I took him to the doctor, they did some blood tests. We just thought it was routine, but I knew something wasn't right by the way he left the room." Scott frowns. 

"I've never seen him so upset before. He refused to say much about it, but told me he tested positive." 

"Does that mean you have it, too?" Dave asks. 

Scott shakes his head. "No. I got tested the next day and it came back negative. I think he must've gotten it from his father or something." 

James nods. "Yeah, there's something I need to tell you, if you didn't already know."

"What is it? Lars has told me basically everything that happened with his dad."

"Well, he probably didn't tell you that his father....wasn't exactly walking the straight and narrow."

Scott frowned. "He never told me any of that. He just said he....you know." 

James sighs, nodding. "He used to fool around with other guys behind his mother's back. That's how he caught AIDs. Then, of course, he gave it to Lars."

Scott swallowed heavily at this, nearly choking as he tried to speak. 

"I'm sorry....I--I need to go." He stands up from the table. 

James soon follows, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll give you as much time off as you need." 

Scott nods. "Thank you." He squeezes James' hand before walking out. 

"We should do this whole cruise thing. While he's still here to enjoy it." Dave smiles sadly. 

James nods. "Yeah. For his sake. Damn it, he deserves it." 

"I'll discuss it more with David when I get home. Just give me a call whenever you and Kirk reach a decision." 

"Yeah, no problem." James smiles, patting Dave's back as the two leave the bar, heading back to the garage after. 

Revving the engine of his Super Bee, Scott grips the steering wheel, bashing his hand against it in anger. 

He couldn't believe he was going to lose the one thing in his life that he'd ever truly loved and devoted so much time to. 

It wasn't fair and he knew Lars didn't deserve it. 

Nothing Lars had ever done would justify a reason for him to deserve a fate this cruel. 

Sniffling softly, Scott wipes a few stray tears away, trying to mask the fact he'd been crying as he parks his Super Bee and steps out. 

Walking in the front door, he was greeted by the sight of Lars snoozing on the couch, tv turned to "The Fresh Prince of Bel Air." 

He decides to leave him alone, but can't resist giving him a kiss. 

Leaning over Lars, Scott presses a kiss to his lips, gently prying the empty beer bottle from his hand. 

Lars snuffles and begins to wake up at this, opening his eyes and smiling at Scott. "Hey, baby. How was work?" 

Scott smiles. "Oh, you know, the usual. Show up, work on cars, then go home. Nothing special." 

"Aw, come on. Surely something exciting must've happened." He smiles as he sits up on the couch. 

Scott chuckles. "Well....Dave wants all of us to take a cruise to Hawaii." 

Lars grins. "Really? That sounds awesome! I'd love to go and cruise your canals, baby." He chuckles. 

"Gross!" Scott laughs, lifting Lars into his arms and holding him close, peppering his face in kisses. 

Lars laughs and holds onto Scott, wrapping his arms around him as he presses a kiss to his lips, moaning softly as their tongues swirl together.

Scott hugs Lars for what seemed like an eternity, not wanting to let go for even a second. 

If he had it his way, he and Lars would stay like this forever. 

Sitting down on the couch, he holds Lars on his lap, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Damn, I love you." Scott smiles, hugging Lars. 

Lars nods. "I know." He grins, pressing a gentle kiss to Scott's lips. 

Scott shakes his head. "No. I mean, I really love you. I've never loved anything like I do you. Not even my Super Bee." 

Lars blushes lightly as he looks up at Scott. "Really? You love me more than your car?" 

"Yes, I do." He takes Lars' hand, squeezing it. "Just promise me one thing." 

Lars nods. "Yeah, sure, anything for you, baby."

Scott swallows heavily before speaking. "Promise me you'll save me a spot up there." 

Lars frowns and he furrows his brows, nodding. "I promise. I'll keep a seat in the clouds warm for you." 

Scott sniffles as he hugs Lars close, gently rubbing his back as tears pool behind his eyes. 

After a while of cuddling, Scott decides they should have some dinner, offering to cook whatever Lars wanted. 

Lars decided to go with a pizza, not wanting Scott to labor too much. 

He could tell he was tired from work and he wanted to spend more time with him, so ordering a pizza was the best option. 

Meanwhile, James sits at the table with Kirk and Jason, pushing at his carrots unenthusiasticly. 

Kirk frowns at seeing his husband so upset. Honestly, he was too, not wanting to believe that Lars was that sick. 

"Honey, you need to eat your dinner. I know you're upset, but starving yourself won't make it better." 

Jason picks up a piece of carrot, shoving it into James' face, trying to feed him. "Papa eat!" 

Kirk chuckles. "Aww. Look, baby. Jason wants you to eat, too!" 

James smiles at that, accepting the carrot from Jason, grabbing his hand and kissing it after. 

"Thank you, buddy, you're so sweet." He smiles, moving to ruffle Jason's hair. 

Jason blushes at that before turning his attention to his pasta, scooping some up with his fork, frowning when it falls onto his lap. 

Kirk smiles as he moves to feed Jason, seeing that he still seems to be having a bit of trouble with silverware. 

James shakes the bad thoughts from his head. "Hey, baby....how'd you like to go to Hawaii?" 

"Where'd you get that idea?" Kirk asks, wiping Jason's mouth with his bib. 

"Well, Dave brought it up when we were at lunch today. He wants us all to take a cruise." 

Kirk raises a brow. "Really? Well, I think it would be fun, plus it would help take our minds off...you know what."

James nods. "Yeah. Let's do it! I'm sure Jason will love it! Won't you, little guy?" He gently pats Jason's shoulder. 

Jason smiles and giggles at that, clapping his hands excitedly. 

"Alright. It's decided. For us, anyway. I'm gonna call Dave and tell him." 

James smiles as he goes to the living room, picking up the phone and dialing Dave's number. 

Dave grins as he and David make their way to their bedroom, stripping off their clothes, with David sitting down on the bed.

Just as he was about to position himself on top of David, Dave's interrupted by the phone ringing. 

He groans and goes to answer it, greeting James as he returns to David, moaning softly as David's lips wrapped themselves around his cock, licking and sucking it eagerly. 

James blushes at hearing the all too familiar sounds of a cock being sucked, clearing his throat. 

"Hey, man. Kirk and I've decided that we definitely wanna go on that cruise. We'll pool our money together." 

Kirk frowned at that, but shook his head, knowing it would do no good to argue. 

Besides, they both had to put in an effort to afford cruise tickets and a room for the three of them. 

Dave did his best to muffle his moans, gently running his fingers through David's hair. 

"That's awesome. David and I are definitely going! He wants to get married there." 

James grins. "That's great! It'll be a beautiful place for a wedding!"

Kirk smiles at that, agreeing with his husband. 

He then turns his attention to Jason, who was covered in food from dinner, needing a bath. 

"Well...I've gotta go help give the baby a bath. You two have a fun rest of the night." With that, he hangs up the phone.

Following Kirk to the bathroom, he holds Jason, stripping him of his wet diaper and soiled t-shirt while Kirk ran the water. 

Placing Jason into the tub and adding some strawberry scented bubble bath, he smiles. 

Kirk gives Jason some of his favorite bath toys to play with while he's being cleaned up, finding them to be a great distraction. 

Jason squeals and giggles as he picks up a toy boat, pushing it around in the water, babbling happily. 

Picking up a bar of soap, James lathers up a washcloth, humming softly as he gently rubs it over Jason's skin, Kirk moving to wash his hair. 

Jason relaxes, purring slightly as Kirk massages shampoo into his scalp, a happy smile present on his lips. 

"You like this, don't you, baby? It feels nice, huh?" Kirk coos, keeping the shampoo out of his eyes before rinsing it out. 

Jason whimpers at that, grabbing onto James' arm and gripping it tightly, though he doesn't use his nails this time. 

James grins at this. "Awesome job, Jason! You didn't use your nails this time! I'm so proud of you, buddy!"

Kirk smiles, wiping his face dry with a towel. 

"Good job, baby boy! You're getting so much better at that!" He presses a gentle kiss to Jason's cheek. 

Jason squeals excitedly, reaching for James, who lifts him out of the tub, wrapping him in a towel before cuddling him. 

He hugs him tightly as the three of them head to the nursery to diaper and dress Jason for bed.

Thanking the delivery guy, Scott pays for their pizza, closing the door and returning to Lars after. 

He plops down on the couch, placing the pizza box on the coffee table before opening it.

Lars leans against Scott as he drinks down some of the wine he'd grabbed for the two of them. 

Scott chuckles, picking up a slice of pizza and bringing it to Lars' mouth. 

He blushed at that, but accepted the pizza, taking a few bites before allowing Scott to eat some for himself. 

"You know....I'm really gonna miss doing this with you. Who will I feed when you're gone?" 

Lars frowned. "I don't know, baby, but let's just enjoy each other while we can." 

Scott nods, hugging Lars close as the two curled into each other, focusing their attention to the evening news.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on, baby, we're gonna be late!" James says as he holds Jason on his hip, bouncing him lightly. 

Kirk sighs, grabbing his guitar case and slinging it over his shoulder, picking up his suitcase after. 

He then joins James in the living room, turning off all the lights and unplugging a few things. 

"Alright...." Kirk smiles, kissing James softly. "Let's get going!" 

James grins and nods, ushering Kirk to the garage and loading their luggage in the trunk of the Bel Air. 

Buckling Jason into his carseat, he ruffles his hair gently, tweaking the guard of his pacifier playfully. 

Jason smiles, grabbing onto James' hand, squeezing it lightly. "No, Papa!" 

"No? Why not? Papa's just playing with you!" James chuckles. 

"Play later!" Jason babbles behind the pacifier, swinging his legs. 

Kirk laughs. "You heard him, baby. He said he'll play with you later." 

James just sighs and shakes his head, shutting the backdoor and climbing in, starting the engine. 

He grabs his aviators and slips them on, taking Kirk's hand as they pull out of the garage. 

"I can't believe we're going to Hawaii! This is gonna be so much fun! I've always wanted to go to a tropical island." Kirk grins. 

James smiles. "Me too. I'm so glad I'm gonna be with you the whole time!" 

"I know, but we'll still have Jason, though." 

James shrugs. "So? It's not like we can really do that kind of stuff that much anyway. I mean I guess a blowjob or two won't hurt." 

Kirk blushes, nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He relaxes, running a hand through his hair. 

James smiles, giving Kirk's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm so glad we're doing this. I love you." 

"I love you too, baby." Kirk smiles, moving to turn up the radio as they drove, eventually reaching the port where the ship was boarding. 

Parking the Bel Air, James steps out, unbuckling a sleepy Jason from his carseat, holding him close and patting his back. 

"Hopefully he'll sleep for a while and we can have some fun together." Kirk smiles, grabbing his guitar and luggage. 

James nods in agreement as he grabs his and Jason's bags, shutting the trunk. 

He smiles as he looks down the pier and sees Scott's Super Bee and Dave's Challenger. 

"Looks like we're the last ones here." James says as they board the ship, giving the worker their tickets. 

The worker leads them to their room, unlocking the door and giving them the key. 

"Thank you." Kirk smiles as they leave, following James into the room after. 

James grins as he looks around the room, flopping down on the comfy bed with a sigh. 

"Ah, this is nice. Comfy bed, mini bar and the most important thing, you." He smiles, grabbing Kirk and pulling him onto the bed. 

Kirk laughs and squirms as James kisses his neck, trying to push him away. "No! Stop!" 

"Why? I thought you liked it when I kissed you there. Look, the baby's asleep, this is our chance to fuck." 

Kirk frowns. "Well....I'd like to go find the others first. I wonder if they have rooms beside us?"

"Okay. But if he's still sleeping, then we're having sex when we get back." James say, climbing off of Kirk and squeezing his bulge. 

Kirk blushes and bites his bottom lip, cock starting to throb from the attention given to it, wanting more.

Picking up Jason and holding him on his hip, James smiles as they leave their room, Kirk locking it after. 

Walking onto the main deck, Kirk smiles as he spots Dave and David at the bar, while Scott seems to be comforting Lars. 

Deciding he could use a drink, Kirk makes his way to the bar while James goes to talk to Scott. 

David spots Kirk and grins, beckoning him over to have a drink with him and Dave. 

James approaches Scott, greeting him with a hug to which he gladly returns. 

"Hey, man. We were wondering when you were gonna get here. We thought it was gonna leave without you." Scott says, rubbing Lars' back as he vomits over the side of the ship. 

"What's wrong with him?" He points to Lars, frowning. 

"Oh, he's just a bit seasick. I'm sure it doesn't help that he kept insisting on taking shots of tequila." 

James chuckles softly. "Yeah, that'll do it for sure." 

He sits down in one of the nearby chairs, letting Jason's chin rest on his shoulder. 

Lars groans as he leans back into Scott's arms, practically collapsing into them. 

"You okay now, baby? You've been puking for the last hour." 

Lars groans weakly, giving Scott a thumbs up, wiping off his mouth. "I'm okay." 

Scott smiles softly. "Let's get you outta the sun for a while, huh?" 

He picks Lars up, laying him over his shoulder as he carries him to their room. 

Lately, Lars seemed to be getting weaker than ever, often finding he had trouble holding himself up, and he was thankful he had Scott to help him stand and walk. 

He knew he was sick, he knew he was slowly deteriorating, but he wanted to enjoy what was left of his life while he could. 

James frowns, but decides to go talk to Dave for a while, also finding himself growing thirsty. 

Dave smiles as he notices James approaching the bar, downing the rest of his drink. 

"Hey! Glad you could make it, man! I see you brought the little rugrat too." He grins, hugging James tightly. 

James returns the hug, nodding and frowning as he feels wetness against his hand. 

"Oh, shit. I think he needs a change. Baby, can I have the room key?" He looks to Kirk. 

Kirk looks up from his drink and nods, tossing the keys to James, who sighs as he heads back to their room. 

"So...." Kirk takes a sip of his drink. "Where do you two wanna get married on the island?" 

David frowns, tapping his chin. "Hmm...I don't know. Maybe in front of the beach or a waterfall. Somewhere with a lot of scenic beauty." 

"You're a scenic beauty." Dave grins, wrapping his arms around David and giving his ass a playful squeeze, kissing his neck. 

David blushes, pushing Dave's hand away. "Stop, baby. There's people everywhere."

"I know, babe. It's a cruise, there's gonna be a lot of people everywhere." He replies. 

David chuckles as he rolls his eyes, pushing on Dave's chest. "Shut up." 

"Why don't you make me, darlin'?" Dave gives him a cocky grin. 

"Alright, I will, then." David says, grabbing Dave's face and pressing his lips against his. 

Dave's eyes widen and he smiles, returning the kiss happily, their lips touching for several long seconds. 

Kirk watches the interaction fondly, finishing his drink. 

"Well....I think I'm gonna go see if James needs my help with the baby. Talk to you guys later." 

David smiles. "Okay. We should all get together for dinner later." 

Kirk nods. "That sounds wonderful. Just come by our room. We're in 204." 

He then heads back to the room, opening the door and sighing softly ar seeing that Jason was awake and playing with his toy cars. 

"Looks like we'll have to wait for tonight to see if we have a chance to fuck." James sighs. 

Kirk nods. "It's okay." He smiles, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his fingers through Jason's hair. 

"What're you playing, baby? Are you playing racecars?" He coos. 

Jason nods, giving a smile behind his pacifier and giggling as he pushes a car all over James. 

Kirk chuckles, gently rubbing Jason's shoulder. 

"Hey, baby, why don't you drive your car somewhere else? Papa's not a racetrack."

Jason whines at that, shaking his head no. "Nuh-uh." 

"He's okay. He's just playing. It's not like it hurts or anything. It mostly tickles." James smiles as Jason pushes the car along the side of his face. 

Kirk shakes his head fondly, taking his guitar from the case and grabbing a pick. 

James smiles. "You gonna do some practicing, baby?" 

Kirk nods, giving it a strum before he begins to play a tune he made up and had been working on for the past few months. 

Jason stops pushing his car all over his Papa and turns his attention to Daddy's guitar playing, babbling nonsense to make up a song. 

Kirk chuckles. "Well, it looks like we've got the next big hit on our hands. Great singing, baby!" 

Jason giggles at that, though he frowns as his stomach grumbles, demanding food. 

James frowns as he hears the noise, putting an ear to Jason's tummy. "Uh-oh. Sounds like someone's hungry." 

"We could order room service, or take him up to the bar. They have burgers and stuff." Kirk says. 

James nods. "Alright. We can all grab some lunch, then. I'm pretty hungry." 

He checks Jason's diaper before picking him up, settling him on his hip once more. 

"Ugh. You're getting heavy kiddo. If you put on any more weight, I might need a hip replacement." James teases, tickling Jason's tummy. 

Jason giggles at that, nuzzling James lovingly. "Love Papa." 

"Papa loves you too, kiddo. Let's go get some food in your tummy. I don't want you to starve." 

Kirk smiles, following the two out of the room, grabbing Jason's new Mickey Mouse backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

Heading back to the bar, Kirk greeted Dave and David once more, wincing at the sunburn that covered Dave's body. 

He opens his mouth to speak but is quickly shushed by David. 

James, of course, can't keep his mouth shut, letting out a stifled laugh at how red Dave was. 

"Damn, man. What happened to you?" He laughs, sitting down on a barstool and settling Jason on his lap. 

"I just spent too long in the sun, I guess. I'll live, I've been through way worse." Dave frowns.

"I'll rub some aloe on you later, honey. I know a bit on treating a sunburn." David says, smiling at the baby. 

Jason returns the smile, leaning back into James' chest, a light blush tinting his cheeks. 

"Hey, sweetie. Are you having fun on your first cruise?" 

Jason nods. "Uh-huh." He answers shyly, frowning when his stomach grumbles again.

He tugs on James' shirt and fusses. "Hungry, Papa." 

James nods. "Okay, kiddo. Let's get you some food, then." 

He looks up at the menu and taps his fingers against the edge of the bar, trying to decide. 

"Hey, baby? Do you think he can eat a burger? Or should I just get him some fries or something?"

Kirk frowns. "I don't know. He could probably eat it without a bun. Maybe you should order some chicken strips." 

James nods, deciding to go with the latter, seeing how Jason was getting much better at feeding himself. 

He orders two burgers, one without a bun and extra ketchup, along with some fries and two cocktails, Jason's being non-alcoholic. 

James takes Jason's backpack from Kirk and opens it, taking out a bib and his trainer cup, opening it. 

"Wow! You're already using a big boy cup? My goodness, you're growing up so fast!" David grins, grabbing at Jason's toes playfully. 

James smiles, cutting up Jason's food for him, so he could feed himself. 

He then pours his mocktail into his sippy cup and screws on the lid, handing it to him. 

Jason grips the cup and takes an experimental sip of his drink, humming happily. 

Kirk smiles at his baby before ordering a drink and a burger for himself. 

"Has anyone heard from Lars and Scott lately? I know Lars wasn't feeling well this morning." James says, eating a few fries. 

Dave shakes his head. "No. They haven't left their room in hours. I hope they're okay." 

"I'm sure they are, baby. They're probably just sleeping or watching tv." David says. 

Kirk nods. "That sun is brutal and it's really hot, so I don't blame them for wanting to stay in out of it." 

Scott lays on the bed, leaning against the headboard as he cuddles Lars close. 

He runs his fingers through his hair and kisses his forehead lovingly. 

"You wanna try to eat something now? I know you've gotta be hungry."

Lars looks up at him, heavy circles present underneath his eyes. 

He stares at him for a moment before he nods. "Okay. I'll try, but I won't make any promises." 

Scott smiles. "Okay, baby. I just don't want you to be hungry. You need to build up some energy."

"I know. I'll eat something for you, baby. I don't want you to worry." Lars smiles as he hugs Scott. 

Scott returns the hug and helps Lars sit up on the bed. 

"You think you wanna go to the bar or order room service?" He asks. 

"Well, what do you wanna do? I wanna have fun with you." Lars smiles, taking Scott's hand. 

Scott smiles. "We can go to the bar if you can make it." 

Lars nods, determined. "I know I can. It hasn't won yet. There's still plenty of fight left in me."

"That's right, baby! I know you can do it!" Scott grins, taking Lars' hand and grabbing his wayfarers off the end table. 

He didn't want the others to see how bad his eyes looked, especially if they had the baby. 

There was something else they couldn't exactly hide, and that was the lesions that were starting to pop up on Lars' skin. 

Hopefully the other guests would just think it was a skin condition that wasn't AIDs related. 

"Let's put these on you. I don't want the sun hurting your eyes." Scott smiles, putting the glasses on Lars as they left the room.

Lars stayed close to Scott the entire time, gripping his arm tightly for fear of falling. 

"Don't worry, we're almost there, baby." Scott says, leading Lars to the upper deck and to the bar, greeting the others.

"Ah. There you two are. We were starting to worry about you. Are you okay?" Kirk asks, letting Lars have his seat. 

Scott nods. "Yeah, we've just been having some downtime. We took a little nap."

Jason notices Lars and squeals, reaching for him excitedly. "Unka' Lawrs!" 

Lars turns his attention to his nephew, giving him a friendly smile. "Hey, buddy!"

The smile quickly turned to a frown as tears pooled behind his eyes.

He hated that when he died, he was going to leave Jason with one less Uncle. 

Lars was the only other person besides Scott outside his parents that he'd bonded with. 

Sure, he liked Dave and David, but they didn't come around as much as Uncle Lars did.

Lars loved Jason. He, along with Scott made him feel like his life had purpose, and it was so wonderful to have someone look up to you. 

He went through his life feeling broken and depressed, feeling no one wanted him. 

Until Scott finally gave him a chance, was patient and understanding with him, when no one else had been before. 

He couldn't believe that was all going to be gone soon. 

Sighing softly, Lars shakes his head and looks at the menu, decides to order some nachos and his favorite cocktail, a Tom Collins. 

Scott smiles, patting Lars' back as he pulls out his credit card, paying for his boyfriend's food and drink. 

"I'll share my nachos with you." Lars smiles, taking his drink and stirring it a little. 

"Thanks, baby." Scott smiles, sitting down in the empty barstool next to Lars.

"No problem. I probably couldn't finish them all anyway." 

Lars takes a sip of his drink, leaning against Scott and intertwining his fingers with his lover's. 

Scott squeezes his hand lightly and orders a Rum and Coke for himself, sweating profusely from the heat. 

David leans against Dave and frowns when he winces in pain. "Sorry, honey, I forgot." 

"It's alright, you didn't mean it." Dave says, kissing David gently. 

James looks up and smiles, noticing how the sun's setting, making for a beautiful sunset. 

"Wow. It sure is gorgeous, huh?" Kirk smiles, letting his head rest on James' shoulder. 

"Yeah it is. It's even prettier than the ones back at home. I've never seen one so clear before." 

Kirk smiles. "Me either." He takes James' hand, turning his attention to the band that was arriving for a concert. 

"Ooh, I wonder if they'd let me play with them? I'm gonna go ask them." Kirk grins, making his way onto the stage. 

After a short conversation and some bribery with money, Kirk earned a chance to perform with the band, grabbing his guitar from their room. 

What James didn't know was that Kirk said he was a great singer and was going to lead the set list for the rest of the evening. 

James was a little pissed at his husband for that, but figured it'd be fun, so he accepted, walking into the stage and clearing his throat. 

He introduces himself before they play the first song, George Michael's "Careless Whisper." 

Normally, James would've opposed this song, but it just so happened to be one of his guilty pleasures. 

Adjusting Jason on his hip, he holds him close as he starts singing, sending a grin to Kirk. 

By the end of the first chorus, people had packed the dance floor, most of them being couples dancing with each other. 

Scott takes Lars' hands and leads him to the dance floor. 

"May I have this dance?" He grins, kissing Lars' hand sweetly. 

Lars nods, smiling as he blinks away tears. "Of course." 

Scott holds Lars close, rubbing his back gently as the two begin to dance, feeling like the only ones in the universe. 

David laughs as he practically drags Dave to a less crowded part of the dance floor, holding his hands as he dances with him. 

Normally, Dave was never one for dancing, but he figured he could make an exception, just this once. 

Besides, he was going to be dancing at his and David's wedding.


	13. Chapter 13

The next eight days seemed to pass by in a blur, and everyone was relieved whenever they finally docked in Hawaii that afternoon. 

Sure, drinking and dancing were fun, but they soon found just how boring and repetitive it could be. 

Grabbing his and Jason's bags, James grinned as he took Kirk's hand, walking alongside him as they exited the ship. 

Kirk smiled, leaning into James as he looked around, admiring the beauty of the island. 

Sure, they had some gorgeous beaches in California, but they were nothing compared to the ones here. 

"It's so beautiful here! I've never seen anything like it!" Kirk smiles. 

James nods. "I know. This is the perfect place for a wedding." 

He adjusts a sleepy Jason on his hip as they walk into their hotel to check in. 

Dave grins as he wraps an arm around David's shoulder, leading him to the front desk. 

The receptionist looked up, removing her glasses. "May I help you?" 

"Yes. Dave Mustaine....I...uh...ordered the honeymoon suite."

She stares at him for a moment before nodding, opening a drawer and handing him their room key. 

"Thank you." Dave smiles, walking along to the elevator with David. 

Scott finally makes it to the desk a few minutes later, carrying Lars, who was a bit out of it.

"Are we there yet? I need to piss...." Lars mumbles sleepily, drool dribbling onto Scott's shirt sleeve. 

Scott nods. "Yes, I know, baby. Let me check in and I'll take you to the bathroom." 

Lars just continues to whine, patting his hands against Scott's back weakly. 

A few people stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to him, whispering to each other. 

Scott frowns as he turns around and notices. 

"Hey! Why don't you mind your business, huh? He's very sick and suffering enough as it is!" 

He grumbles, grabbing their room key and carrying Lars to their room, locking the door after. 

After helping Lars in the bathroom, Scott leads him back to the bed, guiding him to sit down beside him. 

Lars looks up at Scott, eyes soft and gentle. 

He leans into him, shivering slightly and curling into his side. 

"My body hurts.....hurts so bad. I've never felt anything like this before." 

Scott frowns, nodding as he holds him close.

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry you're going through this. I wish I could take your place." 

Lars whimpers softly. "No you don't. Trust me. This is a living hell, I never want you to suffer like me."

"I'd do anything for you." Scott gently grabs Lars' face, holding it in his hands as he kisses him sweetly. 

Lars returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around Scott's waist. 

"After I die...I want you to cremate me, then do what you want with me." 

Scott pauses for a moment before nodding and hugging Lars tightly. 

"You got it. I'll keep you with me wherever I go. That way, we can still be together." He smiles, blinking away tears. 

"That sounds wonderful. I don't want to be forgotten." 

"You won't be. None of us will ever forget you, baby. We love you and care about you." Scott smiles. 

Lars smiled at that, snuggling deeper into Scott and never wanting the moment to end. 

The two cuddle for a while until there's a knock on the door and Jason can be heard babbling excitedly. 

Scott gently untangled himself from Lars and moves to answer the door, greeting James and Jason. 

He invites them inside and helps Lars sit up to see Jason as James places him on the bed.

"Aww, look who came to see you, baby!" Scott smiles. 

Lars grins, opening his arms for the baby, who happily crawled into them, cuddling into his Uncle. 

"Unka Lawrs!" Jason babbles, nuzzling his chest lovingly. 

Lars smiles, patting Jason's back. "I missed you, kiddo! Did you have fun on the cruise?" 

Jason nods and smiles, playing with the buttons on Lars' shirt. "Yep!" 

"You did? That's great! Uncle Lars and Uncle Scott had fun, too! Didn't we?" 

He looks up at Scott, gently elbowing his thigh. 

Scott nods. "Yeah! We had too much fun, if you ask me." 

James chuckles at that, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

He turns his attention to Lars, looking over his body. 

The man looked downright awful, underweight, pale and covered in lesions. 

Of course, it's not like anyone with full blown AIDs is going to look like a supermodel. 

His heart broke for the poor man that used to be his best friend in the whole world, before Kirk came along. 

They'd grown up beside each other in that small suburb, gone to preschool and elementary school together and were inseparable best friends, until the day he started dating Kirk.

He remembers how heartbroken Lars was when he saw them together and how hard he tried to make him jealous and failed. 

Shaking his head, James snaps back into reality. 

"So....how're you doing? I know you're probably not feeling very good right now." He says.

Lars frowns. "I'm making it. Just trying to take it day by day. I know I'm getting worse and I'm really afraid I won't make it much longer." 

James nods, lifting Jason into his arms and shushing his whines. 

"We'll leave you two alone for now. Come join us for dinner later. We're gonna eat at the Hard Rock Cafe." 

"Alright. That sounds awesome!" Lars grins. 

He places a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Let us know if he gets any worse and we'll be right over." 

Scott nods. "Okay. Thanks, We'll see you guys later." 

"Bye-bye, Unka Lawrs." Jason babbles, waving to Lars as he's being carried out of the room. 

Lars waves to Jason, letting out a heavy sigh after, sinking back into a pillow. 

"He's gonna be heartbroken when I'm gone. He won't understand I'm not coming back. I mean....how do you explain that to a child?" 

Scott frowns, sitting down and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

"I'm not sure, baby. I just hope James and Kirk don't expect me to explain it. I can't...." 

Lars nods. "I know. I...I can't help but to feel like this is my fault. I didn't tell an adult I was being molested."

"Hey..." Scott grabs Lars' chin, making him look at him. 

"None of this is your fault. You were just a kid, what're you supposed to do? They probably wouldn't believe you, anyway." 

Lars nods. "Yeah, I know nobody would believe me. Except for James. He's the first person I told."

"Well, I'm glad you told him. He's a really good friend. I can tell he really cares about you." Scott smiles. 

Lars wipes a stray tear away, sniffling softly. 

"Let's change the subject for a while, okay? Besides, we probably need to get ready for tonight." 

Scott nods. "Okay, baby. Sorry if I upset you. I love you." 

"Nah, you're okay. I'm just depressed and I feel like shit. I shouldn't take it out on you. I love you, too." 

He moves to press a gentle kiss to Scott's lips, which Scott happily returned. 

"How does a shower sound?" Scott asks, standing and removing his clothes. 

"Really nice, actually. Maybe it'll make me feel better." 

Scott smiles, moving to help Lars get undressed, taking him into the bathroom after. 

Meanwhile, Dave and David had spent the last few hours discussing their wedding plans and trying to decide on a spot. 

Dave honestly wanted to marry David right now and was tired of waiting. 

Upon seeing the gorgeous beach that was laid out in front of the hotel, he knew he wanted to marry David there. 

David also thought that spot was beautiful and would probably be a bit safer than a waterfall. 

"Can we just have it at the beach? We both seem to like it, so why not?" Dave asks, kissing David gently. 

David smiles, returning the kiss. "Okay, baby. I want both of us to enjoy this special moment in our lives." 

"We will. Don't you worry about that, babe." Dave grins, gently stroking David's bulge through his jeans. 

He gives it a gentle squeeze to tease him as he slips a hand beneath his shirt, rubbing his nipples. 

David whines softly, biting his bottom lip as he moves to grab at Dave's hand, stopping himself once he realizes how good it feels. 

"Feels good, huh? Makes you wanna cream your pants, doesn't it, baby?" Dave croons in his ear. 

David nods eagerly, unbuttoning his shorts and moving to stroke himself. "Yeah....yeah, it does." 

"Good boy." Dave grins, kissing David as he moves to stroke his own hard cock, still rubbing at David's nipples. 

The two soon switch up, stroking and pumping each other's cocks as they kiss simultaneously. 

David moans and gently bites down on Dave's bottom lip, back arching slightly as his load oozes out onto his hand. 

"Good job." Dave smiles, panting softly as David runs the tip of his thumb over the head of his cock. 

"Hey, baby. We need to get ready, we're supposed to all eat dinner together." David says. 

"I'd much rather eat you out instead." Dave chuckles, kissing David sweetly before moving to change clothes and underwear. 

David rolls his eyes, though he knows he'd secretly love that. 

"Maybe later, baby." He smiles, humming softly as he digs through his suitcase, changing into some clean shorts and a polo tee. 

He takes Dave's hand as they leave their room, meeting up with the others in the hall. 

"Hungry, Papa!" Jason fusses, tugging on James' shirt. 

James nods. "I know, buddy. We're gonna get you some din-din." 

He adjusts Jason on his hip as they all headed across the street to the Hard Rock Cafe, requesting a table they could all sit at. 

Seating Jason in a booster seat, James smiles as he ties a bib around his neck, taking his sippy cup from his backpack. 

Kirk turns to face David, unfolding his menu. 

"So, have you two decided where you're going to get married at yet?" 

David nods. "Yes. We're going to get married on the beach. The one in front of the hotel." 

"Oh, that'll be beautiful! Just let us know when and we'll be there." Kirk smiles. 

David frowns, looking at Dave and nudging his shoulder. 

"When do you wanna get married, baby?" 

Dave thinks for a moment, tapping his chin. "How about tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow?! How're we gonna have time to set everything up? We gotta rent tuxes, find someone to marry us and all that!" David frowns. 

"Hey, don't panic. We'll help you out with all that." Kirk smiles, placing a hand on David's shoulder.

David smiles, leaning into Dave, who takes his hand, squeezing it. 

"Sounds like we're gonna have a busy day tomorrow." James says, greeting the waitress as she comes to get their orders. 

He orders fruit juice and a child's plate of chicken strips for Jason and a cheeseburger for Kirk and himself, handing his menu to the girl after. 

Scott looks down at Lars, who looked very sleepy at the moment, gently nudging him.

Lars snuffles as he looks up at Scott, rubbing his eyes. 

"What do you wanna eat, baby? Or do you just wanna share something with me?" 

Lars whines, slumping forward. "I'm not hungry."

Scott frowns, rubbing his back gently. "You need to eat something, babe. Look, I'll order something and you can try it." 

Lars shakes his head with a groan, crossing his arms. 

James watches Lars in concern, knowing he was really sick and that he probably didn't have the energy to eat much.

Scott decides to order some grilled chicken with rice and vegetables along with an appetizer for Lars to try. 

He hands his menu to the girl after adding a cocktail to the order. 

David orders the same thing as Scott and Dave orders a cheeseburger. 

The waitress writes down their order, returning with their drinks shortly after.

James pours Jason's juice into his sippy cup, screwing on the lid before handing it to him, gently patting his knee. 

Jason whimpers at that, eyes widening as he drops his sippy cup, grabbing onto James' arm and digging his nails into it. 

Kirk gasps as he notices this, quickly moving to pry Jason's nails out of his husband's arm. 

"Oh, Jason. I thought you knew not to do that anymore. We worked on that." Kirk frowns, restraining Jason as the others watch in horror. 

James shakes his head. "No. It's my fault. I knew better than to touch him there." 

Jason screams and thrashes in place, pushing against Kirk and whining. 

Kirk quickly shushes him, gently stroking his face and hair to help him calm down, since more people were staring. 

Once it seems Jason is calmed down, Kirk picks up his sippy cup and places it aside, digging in the backpack for a clean one and ordering more juice. 

He gives it to their baby and gently strokes his hair as he drinks, face red and tear-stained.

"There we go....there's no need to be so upset, sweetheart." Kirk coos gently. 

James rubs his arm before turning his attention to their food, chuckling softly. 

"Damn, man. That's the first time I've actually gotten to see him do that." Dave frowns. 

James shrugs. "It's alright. I've gotten used to it by now. It doesn't really hurt that much anymore."

Kirk frowns, shaking his head and looking up as their food arrives, thanking the waitress. 

James smooths down Jason's bib before showing him his food, giving him a plastic spoon for his mac and cheese. 

Jason looks at the marks on James' arms with a frown, pouting softly. "Sowwy, Papa." 

James smiles softly, petting Jason's hair. "I know, kiddo. Thank you for apologizing to Papa." 

Jason hums softly as he picks up a chicken strip and brings it to his mouth, chewing it throughly. 

Scott helps Lars sit up, scooping some of the chicken onto his fork and bringing it to his mouth. 

"Here. I want you to try this for me. It's really good, I promise." 

Lars grumbles but accepts the food, chewing it slowly before finally swallowing it. 

"Yeah, it's pretty good." He smiles softly, eyes falling on the appetizer. 

Scott notices, moving the small bowl of spinach artichoke dip close to him along with the tray of chips. 

"You want some of this, baby?" He asks wiping the mess from Lars' lap. 

Lars nods. "Yeah. I love that stuff. How'd you know?" 

Scott chuckles. "Actually, I didn't. This was just a lucky guess, I suppose. Let's share it." 

"Alright." Lars smiles, picking up a chip and dipping it into the greenish dip, using his hand to catch it as it dripped. 

James smiles as he watches Lars eat, chuckling at the mess he was making of himself. 

"Would you like a bib, Lars? You're a mess." He teases lightly. 

Lars waves his hand weakly, shaking his head. "No, man. I don't need a damn bib."

Kirk gently grabs James' shoulder, squeezing it lightly. 

"Don't tease him. You're pretty messy yourself. Look, you've gotten ketchup all in your moustache and on your good shirt."

James rolls his eyes. "I'm not being mean. I'm just trying to lighten the mood a bit."

Lars smiles softly. "It's alright, Kirk. James used to play with me like this all the time." 

Kirk nods. "Yeah, I know. We all went to school together." 

"Besides, I could use a laugh right now, considering my current....situation." Lars frowns, leaning into Scott. 

Kirk frowns, nodding. "I know. I'm sorry, Lars." 

Lars shrugs. "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. It's just my time to go, I guess." 

He takes a sip of his cocktail, eating the rest of the chips and dip. 

Scott smiles, rubbing his shoulder before kissing his cheek sweetly. 

"I'm proud of you for eating. I know it's getting hard for you." 

Lars nods. "It is. But I'm gonna try to hang in there for as long as I can. I promise."

Scott squeezes his hand gently. "You're the toughest person I know." 

Lars smiles at that, sinking into his chair with a happy sigh.


	14. Chapter 14

To say everyone was busy the next day was a bold understatement. 

While David was working on renting tuxes for the two of them, Dave was on the beach with James. 

He honestly had no idea where he and David should get married, though he knew it probably needed to be under the shade.

"Hmmm...." James scratches his chin. "What about over there? It's nice and shady."

He points to a more secluded area of the beach that was covered with palm trees. 

There didn't seem to be that many people that way, and there'd still be plenty of scenic beauty. 

Dave smiles, nodding. "Yeah, that's perfect! I just hope David likes it."

James pats Dave's shoulder. "I'm sure he's going to love it." 

Dave nods as the two of them make their way up the beach, passing a father playing with his toddler daughter. 

He smiles at that, sitting down beneath the pavillion of a nearby bar. 

"I know I said before that I don't want kids...but maybe it'd be fun to raise one with David."

James smiles. "Yeah, it's pretty fun, especially now that Jason can talk and move around a bit better."

"Where'd you guys even adopt him from? Do you think there are any more...babies like him?" Dave asks.

"There's a special place in downtown Pasadena, kinda like an orphanage. A lady named Mary runs it." 

Dave turns to face James. "She doesn't care that you guys are gay?"

James smiles, shaking his head with a chuckle. 

"No. As long as she thinks you're fit to be parents, then you'll most likely get to adopt."

Dave nods, understanding. "Will it take a long time? How long is the process usually?" 

James turns, looking at the menu before ordering a cocktail.

"Well, it took two months to get Jason. It varies, I guess. One thing you should do, is visit your baby often, so they bond with you."

Dave nods. "Yeah, of course! I'd hate to adopt a baby that didn't like me or David."

"No, you definitely don't need that. Hopefully they won't be abused like Jason was. I can't imagine the hell he went through before he met us." 

Dave shakes his head. "Yeah. I can't stand it when people abuse kids. It's not cool. Kinda reminds me of my dad."

James frowns. "I know. I just don't understand how someone can do that." 

"Well, I'm gonna go find David and tell him I found a spot on the beach." 

Dave hops off the barstool and starts walking to a tuxedo rental shop, James following behind. 

"I'm gonna take Jason off Kirk's hands, and we'll go do something fun." James smiles. 

Dave chuckles at that. "You really love that kid, don't you?"

James nods. "Yeah! Of course I do, he's my little buddy! We have all kinds of adventures together! I've raised him like he were my own."

"Yeah, it'd be awesome to have a little boy or girl of my own. Someone to play with, love and care for." 

"Well, you already have David. Can't you just play with him?" James smirks.

Dave laughs. "Yeah, I guess, but it's not like I can lift him and hold him." 

James raises an eyebrow. "Really? I'm pretty sure you could. Besides, aren't you gonna carry him over the threshold?"

Dave sighs. "Yeah, I guess, but I can't put him in diapers and make him a baby." 

He trails off as they enter the shop, bell on the door jingling as it's opened. 

Dave smiles at the sight of his fiancee, dressed in a beautiful royal blue tuxedo, along with matching suede dress shoes.

Jason didn't seem to be interested in trying on his tuxedo, whining and fussing as he pushed against Kirk. 

Kirk shushed him, giving him his pacifier as he tugged the bottoms over his diaper, smiling softly.

James chuckles at Jason being fussy over having to wear the tuxedo. 

He figured he would be, seeing as he was used to wearing onesies and babyish clothes most of the time. 

Jason moves to fuss again, but stops once he looks up and notices James. 

He whines, dropping his pacifier as he reaches for him. "Papa!" 

Kirk gives him a confused look. "Where do you see Papa, sweetheart?"

James grins as he approaches them, wrapping his arms around Kirk's head, covering his eyes. "Guess who?"

Kirk blushes at that, grabbing the hands and prying them away. 

He looks at his husband with a smile, leaning up to kiss him lovingly. 

James returns the kiss, turning his attention to Jason, who was tugging at his bowtie unhappily.

"Aww. Someone doesn't look very happy about wearing his tuxedo." 

"Want off, Daddy!" Jason whimpers, looking at Kirk with an adorable pout. 

Kirk rolls his eyes lovingly at that. "Alright. Alright. Daddy will take it off. I know you don't like it." 

"Hey, after we get him changed, I was thinking we'd go do something fun. I'm sure he's bored here." 

Kirk nods. "Okay. Just be careful and take sunscreen, it's really hot out there." 

"I know. Dave and I just walked up here from the beach." James says, moving to help Kirk change Jason. 

Dave still stands there, lost for words as he stares at David. 

Sure, he's seen David all dressed up before, but never like this. 

This was something completely different, and Dave loved it. 

He loved the way his fiancee filled out the suit, the way it accentuated his curves and fit in all the right places. 

The color was just another gorgeous feature, contrasting beautifully with the engagement ring he wore. 

David looks up and notices Dave staring him, chuckling softly. 

He smooths down the tuxedo before making his way over to him, waving a hand in front of his face.

Dave blushes as he snaps back into reality, looking into David's eyes. 

He wraps his arms around him and kisses him sweetly. "You look stunning, babe." 

"Thank you, honey." David smiles softly, gently stroking Dave's cheek.

Dave smiles and practically melts into the touch, leaning into his fiancee and nuzzling him gently. 

"Oh. I almost forgot. I found a really nice spot on the beach. It's pretty secluded and there's plenty of shade." 

David grins. "That sounds wonderful. Let's get you fitted for your tux, then we'll order a cake." 

"Okay. I hope we can get some lunch after, I'm starving." Dave smiles. 

"Of course. We'll eat at the fanciest restaurant we can find." 

Dave rubs David's shoulders as they pick out a matching tux and make their way to the dressing room. 

Kirk chuckles, watching the two interact with each other fondly as he hands Jason off to James. 

"Be a good boy for Papa, Jason. Daddy will see you two later." 

He hands Jason's backpack to James, who slings it over his shoulder before heading back to their room for a bit. 

They decide to check on Lars and Scott, not having seen them at all this morning while getting breakfast. 

James knocks on the door to their room, greeting Scott whenever he came to open it. 

"Hey, how's everything going?" He asks as he enters the room, frowning at seeing Lars, bundled up beneath the covers, staring at the tv.

The man looked as sick as ever, the circles under his eyes were darker than ever before and it seemed he wasn't up for moving today.

James approaches the bed, but he doesn't place Jason down, for fear of accidentally hurting Lars. 

Scott frowns. "He won't eat, or really move. Says it hurts too much and his chest feels funny." 

James frowns slightly. "Is he gonna be able to make it to the wedding later? It's gonna be in the shade."

"I don't know. I know he probably wants to be there for them, but it depends on how he feels." 

James nods. "I see. I can see about a wheelchair rental, if he's unable to walk. Though I'm not sure how it would be on the sand." 

Scott shrugs. "Nah. He can do it, he's a fighter! Aren't you?" He sits down, petting Lars' hair.

Lars smiles softly, giving a weak nod in response before turning his attention back to the tv.

James smiles. "Well, we'll leave you two alone. Jason and I are gonna find something fun to do." 

"Have fun, and be careful. We'll see you guys later." Scott smiles, waiting for James to leave before closing the door. 

He the lays on the bed beside his lover, making sure he was happy and comfortable. 

Lars looks up Scott before grabbing onto his arm, swallowing heavily before he speaks. 

"I think I'm finally dyin'. I...I got this weird feeling in my chest telling me I'm not gonna make it much longer." 

Scott squeezes his hand, blinking away tears. "I know, baby. I just don't think I'm prepared to let you go yet."

Lars smiles softly. "It's okay. I'll be alright. Besides, look on the bright side, I'm gonna be in a better place." 

"Yeah, and you're gonna leave me all alone here to suffer! Damn it, that's not fair!" 

Lars grabs Scott's hand. "No I'm not. Remember what we talked about. You get me cremated, you can take me anywhere." 

"It's not the fucking same, Lars! Ashes can't experience a ride in the Super Bee or look at a sunset!" 

Lars sighs. "I know it's not. I'm sorry, I wanna stay with you forever, but fate's dealt my cards already." 

Scott frowns, wiping the tears that were dripping down his face, pulling Lars into his arms after. 

"I'm sorry. You're dying and what am I doing? Being an ass and yelling at you." He sniffles. 

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You have every right to be angry. We both do. But in all honesty, anger's just gonna make it worse." 

Scott nods, cradling Lars' body in his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

Lars smiles softly, snuggling into his chest and letting out a yawn. 

"No! Don't fall asleep on me, yet! We still have a wedding to attend!" 

Lars frowns. "Will you relax? I'm just gonna take a little nap before we go. I'm not dyin' right now, baby, I promise."

Scott sighs heavily, kissing Lars' soft hair as he continues to hold him, never wanting to let go.

Meanwhile, Dave and David had finished up their lunch and were heading back to their hotel room to get ready for the wedding. 

Shutting the door, Dave led a slightly drunk David over to the bed, tossing him down and ripping the clothes from him. 

He smirks as he strokes his cock to tease him, taking out his own and stroking it after. 

David blushes, biting his bottom lip and crying out whenever Dave enters him. 

"Let's have a little fun, baby." He smiles, grabbing onto David's shoulders as he continues to pound into him. 

David cries out in ecstasy as Dave pounds into him, hitting his prostate like a jackhammer. 

"Oh, fuck! Don't stop, it feels so fucking good!" 

Dave chuckles, moving to kiss David passionately, gently biting at his lip. "Feels good, huh, baby?" 

David nods eagerly. "Yes! It feels so fucking good!" 

"I want you to cum for me...." Dave croons as he takes David's cock in his hand stroking and pumping it rhythmically. 

David whimpers, panting heavily as he feels the pressure building up inside his cock. 

A few more minutes of jerking pass before David cries out, load spurting out onto his stomach. 

He pants heavily, running a hand through Dave's hair as they share another kiss and Dave pulls out, having cum into his fiancee's sweet hole.

The two then sit up on the bed, covered in sweat and cum. 

"Well, it's getting late. We should get ready for our wedding, I suppose." David smiles. 

Dave nods. "Yeah. In all honesty, if I had it my way, we wouldn't be wearing anything." 

David chuckles, pushing on Dave's shoulder as he stands to head to the bathroom for a shower.

Dave sighs happily, humming softly as he follows after him, climbing into the shower behind him.

Meanwhile, James had returned to his and Kirk's hotel room, carrying a sleeping Jason in his arms. 

He unlocks the door and walks inside smiling at the sight of Kirk dressed in a black suede tuxedo, blue bowtie to complete it. 

"Well....someone certainly looks sexy." James grins, laying Jason on the bed before moving to kiss Kirk. 

Kirk blushes, returning the kiss before picking up James' tux and shoving it into his arms. 

"Alright. I'll go get dressed, but you've gotta change Jason. He just pooped on the way back." 

Kirk sighs at that, but nods, moving to grab changing supplies. 

Scott was thankful whenever Lars woke up, kissing him sweetly and helping him into his tux. 

"Ugh. I hate wearing these things." Lars grumbles, tugging at his bowtie. 

"Me too, baby. It's only for this afternoon, thank god." Scott says, sitting Lars up before moving to change himself.

Once it seemed everyone was dressed, the seven of them headed down to that spot on the beach, thankful there was no one there.

Dave walks over to Kirk and hands him the rings, wanting Jason to be the ringbearer.

Kirk smiles, patting Dave's shoulder. "Don't worry, they're in good hands. He won't eat them or anything." 

Dave chuckles. "I hope not. I don't have time to wait to get them back, and I don't think I'd want them."

James laughs. "No. You wouldn't, trust me. Oh. Hey, what'd you choose for your wedding song?" 

Dave frowns. "Oh, shit. I don't know. Let me ask David." 

He jogs over to his fiancee and taps his shoulder. 

"Baby? What's our wedding song gonna be?" He asks.

"Hmm....I don't know, honestly. How about we let them surprise us?" David smiles.

Dave nods. "Alright. That's...interesting." 

He makes his way back to James, who was setting up the microphone, with help from Kirk.

"David said he wants it to be a surprise." He smiles. 

Kirk raises an eyebrow, but nods. "Okay. we know some pretty nice songs. We've got you covered." 

"Great! You guys are awesome! I don't know what we'd do without you!" Dave smiles, hugging both men before helping David. 

After a bit of struggling, Scott and Lars finally make their way onto the beach, Scott holding Lars close as he walked.

"Man. It's so beautiful out here. Screw those beaches back home. They got nothing on this." Lars says.

Scott nods. "I know. I'm just glad we get to enjoy another sunset together."

Lars grins. "Me too. I'm really gonna miss this."

"Let's just enjoy it while we can." Scott smiles, walking over to James and Kirk. 

James looks up and grins at seeing Lars. "Hey! You made it after all! I'm so glad!" 

Jason squeals once he sees Lars, reaching for him eagerly. "Unka Lawrs!" 

Lars smiles sadly, moving to ruffle Jason's hair. "Hey, buddy."

He had to do his best not try burst into tears, knowing this could be the last time he sees Jason. 

Sighing heavily, Lars leans into Scott, grabbing onto his hand as they walked to a more shady spot. 

Once everything was set up and the priest and photographer had arrived, they began the ceremony. 

Kirk played a simple melody on his guitar while James carried Jason down the aisle of sand, presenting the rings. 

Jason give both men an adorable smile as he held up the pillow that the rings were on. 

As the priest droned on, all Dave could think about was David and how happy they were going to be together.

He smiled as he took David's ring, sliding it onto his ring finger and watching as David did the same with his.

The two then shared a romantic kiss, wrapping their arms around each other as they were now married. 

James grinned as he leaned into Kirk, pressing a kiss to his cheek before he grabbed the microphone. 

Kirk smiled, giving him a nod before he began to play the opening chords for Firehouse's "When I Look Into Your Eyes." 

Dave grinned, gently squeezing David's hand before pulling him close, as the two began to dance. 

"I love this song. It's absolutely perfect. Everything has been." David smiles, letting his head rest on Dave's shoulder.

"I know, and it's only going to get better. I have something important to tell you." 

"What's that?" David asks, moving to look into Dave's eyes. 

"I want to adopt a baby, like Jason. It doesn't matter if it's a boy or girl, just as long as you're up for it." 

David stares at Dave before nodding, tears forming in his eyes. "I would love to!" 

"Really? You really mean that, baby?" Dave asks. 

David nods. "Yes, I do. I would love to raise a baby with you! I love babies and little children, and I've always wanted my own." 

Dave grins, hugging David tightly before they make their way over to the nearby table, where their cake had practically melted. 

David frowned, picking up a knife. "Oh no! The cake melted! Aw, I knew we should've kept it inside!" 

Dave frowns slightly, taking David's hand. "It's okay, babe. I'm sure it's still edible, just as long as we eat it right away." 

Jason whines, reaching for the cake in front of him, stretching out in Kirk's arms as he manages to scoop some up, eating it happily. 

Kirk gasps. "Jason! That's not for you yet, baby! I'm so sorry." 

Dave shrugs. "It's okay. Kinda gives me an idea." 

He grins, scooping some cake into his hand and pressing it into his husband's face. 

David grumbles at that, but can't help laughing, doing the same, while Jason squealed with laughter.

James grins as he looks down at Kirk. "Hmmm....what should I do with you? What do you think, Jason?" 

He scoops some cake into his hand, chuckling playfully. 

"Cake, Papa!" Jason giggles, licking icing off his fingers happily. 

Kirk shakes his head and frowns. "Don't you dare, James!" 

"Sorry baby. You heard him." James laughs as he shoves the cake into Kirk's face. 

"Well, actually..." Kirk scoops up a handful of cake. "He said cake Papa." 

He laughs as he shoves the cake into James' face, letting Jason smear it all him.

By the time it was all over, everyone was covered in cake, the tuxes and their hair ruined.

Of course, they all wanted one group picture before they went back to their rooms. 

Calling over the photographer, the men all stood beside each other, giving happy smiles as their picture was taken. 

Dave grinned as he grabbed David's face, pulling him close and kissing him.

Lars smiled as he looked up at Scott, wiping some of the cake from his face. 

"This has been the best wedding ever! I'm so glad I was still around to see it!" 

Scott grins. "I know, baby. I'm glad you're still here too. I love you so much."

He picks Lars up, holding him close as he kisses him. 

"Mmm. You taste like chocolate." He chuckles. 

Lars laughs. "So do you, baby."


	15. Chapter 15

Waking the next morning with a pounding headache, Scott yawns, rubbing his face as he makes his way to the bathroom. 

He sighs as he turns on the water, splashing some onto his face to wake himself up. 

Wiping his face with a towel, he then returns to the bed, smiling as he watches Lars sleeping peacefully. 

It was unusual, since Lars hadn't woken up at all during the night, and he hadn't seemed to move from that spot. 

Scott just figured he'd exhausted all his energy yesterday and needed to recharge. 

Leaning forward, he smiles as he presses a kiss to his cheek, quickly pulling back once he feels how cold and clammy Lars' skin is. 

Of course, Scott immediately begins to think the worst, panicking slightly as he ripped the covers from Lars. 

He nudges him a few times, trying to wake him up, but to no avail. 

Listening to his chest for his heartbeat provides no response, either. 

Now, he was in full-blown panic mode, chest heaving and aching as he moved to cradle Lars in his arms. 

His eyes were closed, skin was clammy and heart was no longer beating.

Scott didn't want to accept this. Not at all. 

He knew Lars had complained of his chest hurting yesterday, but he just figured it was from AIDs. 

Scott never expected Lars to pass so suddenly. 

Eventually, it all started to add up, and Scott could no longer deny the fact that Lars was dead. 

Cradling Lars close, Scott runs his fingers through his hair as he sobs, gripping his shirt in his fingers. 

Over the next hour, he found himself becoming increasingly frustrated, screaming and pounding his fists as he cried, asking God why. 

A knock on the door alerted him, and he sniffled, trudging over to open it, being greeted by James, Kirk standing behind him with Jason in his arms. 

"Hey, man. We heard you screaming in here. Is everything okay?" 

He notices that Scott's been crying, turning his attention to the bed where Lars lay limp and lifeless. 

It was then that he realized what all the screaming had been for in the first place. 

Brows furrowing in sorrow, James pulls Scott into a hug, gently rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry." 

Scott doesn't respond, instead burying his face in James' chest as he sobs, grabbing onto his shirt tightly. 

"Should I go tell Dave and David?" Kirk asked, moving Jason away as he had no idea if he knew what was going on and he didn't want to frighten him. 

James turned to face his husband, giving him a nod before turning his attention to Scott, moving to sit on the bed. 

While Kirk went to do that, James did his best to console his friend, trying not to look at Lars.

"Well....I guess we should make some funeral arrangements. Did he go over any with you?" 

Scott nods, taking a sip of water. "Yeah. He said he wanted to be cremated, and that he didn't care what I did with the ashes." 

James returns a nod, folding his hands in his lap. 

"Well....what about putting the ashes in a necklace? That way he'll be right above your heart?" 

Scott thinks for a moment, a small smile creeping up on his lips. 

"I love that. I think that's what he would want me to do, honestly." 

He turns to look back at Lars once more. "We should get him outta here before we get caught or something." 

James nods. "Yeah. Grab a blanket and we'll take him to the nearest crematorium. Unless you wanted to have a funeral?" 

Scott shrugs. "I don't know. He never told me about that. He just said he wanted to be cremated." 

"Alright. We don't have to. Let's go get him taken care of." 

Scott grabs James' shoulder, looking directly into his eyes. 

"Thanks for helping me. I--I don't know what I'd do without you guys." 

James smiles softly. "It's nothing, honestly. I know how it feels to lose someone you love." 

Scott nods. "I know. It's just....of course he had to die the day we're gonna head back home. There's so much we didn't get to do." 

He wraps Lars in a blanket, cradling him in his arms as he carries him down the hall. 

Stopping at the front desk, Scott rings the bell, hoping to get service from a receptionist. 

A woman turns around in her chair, giving him a friendly smile. "Hello, sir. How may I help you?" 

"I was wondering if you could give me directions to the nearest crematorium. See, my...friend passed and he wanted to be cremated." 

She nods, though is a bit taken aback by the dead man in his arms.

After a minute of searching, she prints out an address, handing it to Scott with a smile. 

"Thank you." He hands the directions to James, who quickly follows behind, heading downtown. 

James looks down at the directions as they approach a large brick building.

"It's kinda weird that this place isn't very far from the hotel. Makes me wonder if lots of people die here." 

Scott frowns at that, but nods in response. "Yeah. Maybe so. I think he just couldn't go on any longer. He really fought that shit." 

Entering the building, Scott immediately shivered from how cold it was, watching as Lars turned blue. 

"Fuck, it's cold in here! It's like a blizzard or something." James groans, rubbing his hands together.

The two were soon greeted by a man wearing an apron and other protective gear. 

"Hello. Can I help you?" The man questioned, eyes falling on the limp body in Scott's arms. 

Scott nodded. "Yes. My boyfriend passed away this morning and I wanted to get him cremated." 

"I see. Come with me." The man leads the two down a hall to the room where bodies were usually stored until cremation. 

Scott followed the man into the other room while James chose to stay in the lobby and wait. 

"So, how long is this gonna take? I'm gonna be heading back to California tonight." Scott frowns. 

The man nods. "I can have him ready for you before the end of the day. Do you want the ashes put into an urn or how do you want them?" 

"Do you have a way to put them into a necklace? I'd like to wear them."

"We do. Would you like to pick one out?" 

Scott nods. "Sure." He follows the man into the lobby and motions for James to join him. 

James smiles softly as he joins the two in front of a glass countertop, displaying various memorial necklaces and urns. 

Scott looks over all the inventory until a necklace catches his eye. 

Sure, it was nothing more than a simple gold heart shaped necklace, but to him it was perfect. 

Though Lars had gone through some tough things in his life, he was never a bitter person about it, always retaining a heart of gold. 

"I'd like that one....the gold heart. I know he'd like it, too." Scott smiles. 

James rubs Scott's shoulder. "He'd love it. You know he had a heart of gold." 

The man smiled, taking the necklace out of the case. "This is the one you want?" 

Scott nods. "Yes. Now, should we go somewhere and come back later?" 

The man nodded. "Yes. You can do that or you can stay and wait here. Either's fine."

Scott turned to look at James, stomach grumbling. "I guess I could use some lunch." 

"Sure, man. We can go eat lunch. You wanna go get the others, too?" James asks.

"Alright. But...what do I do when Jason asks where Lars is?" 

James frowns slightly. "You just leave that to me. He probably won't understand, anyway."

Scott sighs, nodding as the leave the crematorium, thankful to be back in the sun. 

"Ahh, that sun feels great. It was like an ice cap in there." 

James chuckles. "You're telling me, man. I guess it's to kill germs and keep the bodies fresh." 

"Yeah. It's like a walk-in freezer. Man, I'm starving, but I don't feel like eating." 

James frowns. "You gotta eat something. I know it's really hard for you right now, but you still need to get some nutrition." 

Scott scoffs. "Yeah, like beer and burgers are so nutritious." 

James shakes his head fondly, wrapping an arm around Scott's shoulder as they entered the hotel. 

They pass the receptionist, who gives them a friendly smile as they boarded the elevator, heading to the second floor. 

Walking down the hall, Scott sighs heavily, not sure if he's ready to face the others yet. 

James knocks on the door of David and Dave's room, with David rushing out to give Scott a hug. 

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how you must feel." He speaks, voice garbled from crying.

"Don't cry for me. I'll be alright. I'm tough." Scott smiles, wrapping his arms around David. 

Jason was confused by all these crying men around him, wanting to know what was going on. 

Reaching up, he tugs at Kirk's shirt, looking up at him. "Daddy? Why cwyin'?" 

Kirk frowns, swallowing heavily as he tries not to cry. How was he supposed to explain Lars' death to Jason?

"Well....Jason. There's something Daddy needs to tell you." 

"What?" He tilts his head, scooting closer to Kirk on the bed, brows furrowing. 

"Your Uncle Lars.....he's...well...he's sleeping and he's not going to wake up." 

Jason frowns at that, shaking his head in confusion. 

Why was Uncle Lars still sleeping and why did Daddy say he wasn't going to wake up?

Hearing Scott's voice in the hall, he whined, reaching for him, knowing he could tell him about Lars.

"What is it, baby?" Kirk asks, looking in the direction Jason was grabbing. 

"Oh. You wanna see Uncle Scott? Alright. We can do that, sweetheart." 

Kirk stands up with Jason in his arms, carrying him out into the hall where David was still hugging Scott and Dave was trying to pry him away. 

"Let him go, baby. You're gonna hug the life force out of him." Dave groans, frowning at his poor choice of words. 

David finally lets go of Scott, turning to hug his husband instead, eyes and nose red from crying. 

Dave pets David's hair and shushes him, kissing his lips gently. 

While Jason was happy to see his Uncle Scott, he kept waiting for Lars to emerge from the room. 

"Unka Lawrs sleepin'?" He questions, eyes soft and full of innocence. 

Scott nods, swallowing heavily. "Yeah, buddy. He's gonna be asleep for a long, long time." 

Jason frowned, pointing to Scott and Lars' room, managing to squirm out of Kirk's arms, crawling into the adjacent door. 

"Jason! Get back here!" Kirk gasped, quickly following the baby into the empty room. 

Jason takes the time to explore as much of the room as he can, looking everywhere that he thought Lars was in a desperate attempt to find him.

James follows as well, watching the baby explore the room. "He's looking for Lars." 

Kirk nodded. "I know. I tried to explain it to him, but he doesn't understand." 

"I know he doesn't. We need to get him out of here before he throws a fit." James scoops Jason into his arms and cuddles him. 

Jason screeches and wails, kicking and squirming as he tries to get free. "No, Papa! Want Unka Lawrs!" 

James frowns, making Jason look up at him. 

"Jason. Uncle Lars is gone. He's not gonna come back. He was very sick and he's not anymore." 

Jason's eyes widened at that and he whimpered, letting his head rest on James' shoulder as he started to cry, starting to understand a little of what Papa meant.

James shushes Jason, holding him close as he cries, rubbing and patting at his back soothingly. 

"Come on, guys. Let's go get some lunch. That might make us feel a bit better." 

Kirk nods, taking his husband's hand as they walked down the hall to the elevator with Scott, Dave and David following. 

They all pile out a few minutes later, walking out of the hotel entrance and to a nearby restaurant.

The minute they're seated, Scott orders the heaviest drink they have, wanting to drown his sorrows. 

The waitress returns with his drink, an aptly-titled "Death In The Afternoon."

Scott didn't know if he ordered the drink ironically or just out of spite, but after just one sip, he soon found his troubles melting away. 

James smiles softly as he greets the waitress, ordering some of their more authentic Hawaiian cuisine. 

He decides to try Kalua pork, and everything that came with it, figuring it was just barbecue pork.

Kirk orders the same, along with a bowl of Poi for Jason, figuring it would probably be the only thing he liked. 

David orders a tuna and salmon poke bowl to share with Dave, who didn't seem all that appetized by eating raw fish. 

The four men also order Mai Tais to go with their food, thanking the waitress after. 

"You think he's gonna be ready after this?" Scott asks, looking to James in concern. 

James shrugs. "I don't know, man. I guess we can swing back by the place and see."

Scott nods, taking another sip of his drink. "Okay. I hope so."

By the time their food had arrived, Scott was fairly drunk, but still felt the pain, letting his chin rest in his hands.

He watches the others eat, wishing Lars was sitting beside him, sipping on a Tom Collins.

James turns his attention to Scott, frowning slightly. "Hey, man. Don't you wanna eat? You said you were hungry."

Scott shakes his head, finishing up his drink. 

"I'm not really in the mood anymore. I just....wanna go home....take a drive in the Super Bee."

James nods. "That's alright. I think we all just wanna go home, man." 

Jason whines, refusing to eat his food, missing Lars. 

He pushes his food off the table and crosses his arms, pouting unhappily. 

Kirk frowns as he moves to clean up the mess the baby made, sighing softly. 

James turns to face Jason, taking his hands. "Hey, kiddo....why'd you do that? Aren't you hungry?"

Jason shakes his head, still pouting. "Not hungwry....wan' Unka Lawrs! Wan' him now!" 

James sighs at that. "Jason, we've been over this, buddy. If you keep being fussy, I'll have to punish you." 

"Oh, babe. You don't need to do that. He's just upset." Kirk grabs James' hand, squeezing it lightly. 

James squeezes his husband's hand back, nodding. 

"You're right. We're all upset. I mean....it was so sudden."

Scott turns to face him, frowning as his brows furrow in anger.

"Really? Really? You have no idea what it's like to have someone as special as him! He's gone through hell and when his life was finally getting better, he fucking dies!" 

James frowns. "Hey! Don't you yell at me, man! I have nothing to do with his death!" 

"I don't fucking need this. I'm getting outta here." Scott grumbles, standing up and leaving the restaurant, heading back to the crematorium. 

James stands up to follow him, but decides to leave him alone, letting him cool off a bit. 

Walking back into the crematorium, Scott sits down in a chair in the lobby, deciding to look through a magazine as he waits. 

Nearly 30 minutes pass before Scott is finally greeted by the man from before, now holding a gold heart necklace in his hand.

"He's all ready for you. I didn't know if you wanted to keep the necklace he was wearing, so I held it for you."

He hands Scott both necklaces, patting his shoulder. 

Scott smiles softly as he puts each necklace on. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll let you pay, then you can be on your way." He leads Scott over to the checkout counter. 

Scott takes out his wallet and checkbook, in case he didn't have enough cash on hand. 

"So, what do I owe you for all this?" He asks, gently running his fingers over the heart shaped container around his neck.

"Hmm..." The man types a few things into the computer. "Let's just put it at an even $2,000." 

Scott nodded. "Okay. That's reasonable." He digs through his wallet, pulling out the correct amount of money.

He pays the man, thanking him once more before heading back to the hotel to pack up all his and Lars' luggage. 

Stepping out of the elevator, he frowns at hearing James' voice in the hall. 

Scott tries not to make eye contact as he heads to his room, but gasps whenever James stops him. 

He still refuses to look at the man, feeling terrible for exploding on him. 

"Look....I'm sorry for yelling at you, man. I'm just....it's just a lot to process." 

James smiles softly, nodding. "It's okay. I understand that you're mad and greiving. You're not supposed to be happy when someone dies."

Scott nods. "I know. But look at it this way....now I can carry him everywhere I go."

James smiles, fidgeting with the handle on his suitcase. 

"Yeah, you can, and he'll be with you in spirit. If you ever want someone to talk to, we're all here for you." 

Scott smiles, wrapping his arms around James, hugging him tightly. 

James returns the hug, looking over as Kirk stands in the doorway with a sleepy Jason in his arms.

Kirk smiles at the scene as he locks their room, extra luggage resting at his feet. 

David soon decides to join the hug, wrapping his arms around both men, squeezing them gently.

Dave rolls his eyes lovingly. "God, you're such a hugger. I love it. Where's my hug, baby?" 

David scoffed, turning and making his way to Dave, wrapping his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Dave returns the kiss, grinning as he grabs David's ass playfully. 

After a bit of hugging, Scott returns to his room, packing his and Lars' things into their respective suitcases.

He sighs as he then locks the room and joins the others in the elevator. 

They return their room keys and head down to the port where their cruise ship was boarding. 

James sighs, taking another look around, enjoying the breathtaking scenery.

"I'm really gonna miss this place. I wish we could stay longer." 

Kirk nods, leaning into him. "Me too. I never got to go surfing, and we never even saw one shark or dolphin!"

"You know, we can take a picture before we go. We still have time." David smiles, pulling a camera from his bag. 

Dave grins, kissing his husband's cheek. "That's a great idea, baby! You're full of those, huh?" 

David chuckles, stopping a woman who was walking by.

"Excuse me. Would you mind taking a group picture of us?" 

She nods, taking the camera and waiting for everyone to get in position. 

The now six men smile as they lean against each other, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders.

The bulb flashes as a few photos are taken before she gives the camera back to David. 

David smiles, thanking the woman before they then board the ship, handing the worker their tickets and finding their cabins from before. 

Scott heads back to the bar for another drink a little later, watching the water flow behind the ship. 

He greets James as he joins him, ordering a whiskey sour. 

"So...." James takes a sip of his drink. "What're you going to do when you get home?" 

"What do you mean?" Scott asks, placing his drink down.

"With the rest of your life. You still wanna work at the garage? I'm not gonna make you." 

Scott shrugs. "I don't know, honestly. I mean. I think I wanna work for a better cause." 

James raises his eyebrows. "What, you mean, like charity or something like that?"

Scott shakes his head. "No. A much bigger cause. I wanna become an AIDs activist. For Lars."

James smiles at that, wrapping his arms around him.

"That's awesome. I know he'd really appreciate that. It's a good cause to fight for."

Scott smiles. "I know. I can't wait to get home and get started." 

James pats his back. "You'll do great."


	16. Chapter 16

As the seasons changed from summer to fall, so did everyone's lives. 

Scott had moved into an apartment in downtown Los Angelos, and had quit his job at the garage. 

He spent a vast majority of his time traveling and participating in AIDs awareness rallies, and at various Pride festivals, speaking out against the terrible disease.

On the rare occasion that he'd visit the guys, he always had plenty of stories to tell them.

Dave and David had taken a trip to that same adoption agency in Pasadena, where they were matched with a special baby boy of their own.

They'd waited for what seemed like an eternity to bring the baby home, following in James and Kirk's footsteps. 

Now, sitting in their living room, Dave cuddles his baby boy and husband, kissing them both. 

He lets out a happy sigh, knowing his life was now complete and he finally got experience parenting for himself. 

Sure, caring for Nick wasn't always easy, but he and David knew it was all worth it. 

As he cradled the baby close, his thoughts shifted to Jason, and how he'd probably love to have a playmate that was just like him. 

Looking over at his husband, he smiled, gently patting his knee. 

David blushed, tilting his head slightly. "What're you thinking about, baby?" 

"Well..." Dave smiled. "I was thinking maybe we could pay James and Kirk a little visit, let the boys meet each other."

David grinned. "That's a great idea! I'm sure they won't mind if we come over."

"Yeah, Probably not, but let's give them a call first...just in case."

Dave passes the baby off to David as he makes his way over to the phone, dialing their number.

He hums and twirls the cord until James picks up on the other line. 

The two laugh and chat about the latest basketball game, to which David rolls his eyes. 

He looks down at Nick, who was chewing happily on a teething ring and leaning against his chest. 

"You like your chewy, don't you, baby? Yes, you do." He coos, kissing Nick's hair. 

Nick was a lot like Jason, a tiny thing, rescued from a home of drug addicts and given a new one, with Dave and David. 

He was a very beautiful child, big brown eyes and dark hair, and an adorable smile.

Though he was the same age as Jason, he had a much younger mentality, only being around 6 months where Jason was around a year...give or take a few months. 

He preferred to play with soft toys that jingled or squeaked and was almost always chewing on something. 

Having a heroin-addicted mother was to blame for that, as he'd been messed up from the day he was born. 

Now that he and David had Nick, Dave couldn't imagine life without him. 

Sure, he was still learning how to be a good Papa to his baby boy, but he figured James could give him some tips or pointers.

Hanging up the phone, he returns to David, flopping down on the couch with a smile. 

"What'd he say?" David asks, chuckling as Nick plays with his hair, pacifier now replacing his teething ring. 

"We can come over. He's gonna grill some ribs and stuff, so he wants us to bring our appetites, too."

David laughs, standing up and heading to the nursery. "James is so crazy, sometimes, I swear!"

Dave follows behind, picking up Nick's teething ring. 

"I know he is. You should see him at work. Remember the day I told you about him and the drunken karaoke situation?" 

David nods, laying Nick down on the changing table. 

"Yes, I remembered. I wonder if he ever told Kirk about it?" Dave asks, looking through Nick's closet for some clean clothes.

David shakes his head. "I don't know. I'll ask him when we get there."

He strips Nick of his dirty onesie and soiled diaper, grabbing a new one from the shelf. 

Nick lays quietly as he being changed, not really seeming to mind it that much on account of how sleepy he was feeling.

Dave frowns, gently rubbing Nick's tummy as he coos to him.

"Don't go to sleep now, Nicky. You're gonna go make a new friend! It's gonna be so exciting!"

Nick gives his Papa a gurgle, reaching for his long, red hair as he was being changed into a clean, dry diaper. 

Dave decides, against his better judgment, to let Nick play with his hair, wincing as he tugged on it. 

The baby giggled at the funny face his Papa made, tugging his hair even harder. 

David frowned at that. "Oh, Nicky...why don't we play with something else, huh?" 

Nick frowned at that, but accepted the soft, jingly doggy that was handed to him, chewing and drooling on one of the ears.

Dave sighs in relief as he rubs his head, moving to change the baby into a soft romper after. 

He then lifts the baby into his arms, holding and playing with him while David packed the diaper bag. 

Once that was done, the three headed out to their Challenger, with Dave buckling Nick into his carseat. 

Nick whimpers and pushes against the straps over his chest, fussing softly. 

David turns to face him, frowning at the look on his face.

"Aww....it's okay, Nicky. We gotta make sure you're safe when we're on the road. I'd hate for you to get hurt."

Digging through the diaper bag, he finds Nick's doggy from earlier, handing it to him with a smile. 

"There we go, baby. You won't be in there for long, I promise." 

Dave turns to look at the baby, then back at his husband. "We ready to go?"

David nods, fastening his seatbelt as Dave starts the engine, revving it before tearing off down the street. 

It was about a 30 minute drive to James and Kirk's house, seeing as they both lived in Glendale and in close proximity to each other.

David glances back at Nick, who was hugging his doggy and sucking his pacifier innocently. 

He looks up at David, giving him a terrified look as he was still a bit frightened of Papa's loud car. 

"It's okay, baby. We're gonna be there soon." He coos, patting Nick's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Nick grabs his hand and holds it the entire duration of the car ride, tiny fingers curling around his Daddy's.

David smiled at that, and was thankful whenever they finally arrived, parking outside the house. 

Nick was too, relaxing in his carseat and letting go of his Daddy's hand. 

He held onto David as he was lifted up and settled on his hip, looking around his new surroundings curiously.

Dave rings the doorbell and tweaks the guard of Nick's pacifier as they wait. 

A few minutes later, Kirk answers the door, giving the two a friendly smile before inviting them in. 

He shuts the door, following after the two, eager to meet their new little boy.

"Awww, is this your new baby? He's just the cutest thing!" 

David smiles, nodding. "Thank you! Yes, this is our little guy. His name's Nick, but we call him Nicky."

Kirk chuckles, gently stroking the baby's face with his thumb. 

"Nicky, huh? I like that name....it looks like it suits him. Man, he's so cute! I can't wait for Jason to meet him!" 

Dave looks around, frowning. "Where is Jason?"

"Oh, he's outside with James. He's been teaching him how to drive his little Mustang around."

Dave grins. "That's awesome! Does he understand how it works and stuff?"

Kirk rubs his neck. "Well....I wouldn't actually call him an experienced driver, yet. He can use the brakes and gas, but usually forgets how..."

Dave nods. "I see...well, I'm gonna go talk to James for a bit." 

He heads out back and yelps whenever Jason nearly runs over him, knocking him to the ground.

James turns in the direction of the noise and frowns, moving to help Dave up.

"Sorry about that. I'm teaching him how to drive that thing now that he's nearly a toddler." 

Dave chuckles, wiping some dirt and grass off his shorts. "That's alright. He's just a kid."

"Yeah, but he needs to learn we don't run over people....especially after Papa told him not to." James looks down at Jason with a frown. 

"I sowwy, Papa, no mean to." Jason pouts softly, refusing to meet his Papa's gaze, feeling bad for what he did.

James' expression softens at hearing his boy's apology, and he smiles, ruffling Jason's hair. 

"I know, buddy. Just try to be more careful, okay?" 

Jason nods. "Otay, Papa. I be cawreful...promise. I be a good boy."

James smiles, nodding. "I know you will be. You're always a good boy for us."

He turns to Dave, offering him a beer from the cooler. 

"Thanks." Dave says, cracking it open and guzzling most of it down. 

"No problem. How's it going with your little guy?" 

Dave smiles, "It's going great, honestly. He's inside if you wanna see him, or I can see if David will bring him out here."

As he turns to go back inside, he's greeted by the sight of Kirk and David, who had Nick in his arms.

"Oh, actually...here he is. James, this is Nick."

James turns and gives the baby a smile, placing his beer down and approaching him. 

Jason sits in his car, tilting his head in confusion at seeing another boy that was dressed in baby clothes. 

He looked just like he did, save for his blue eyes and brown hair, so he must've been a baby too!

Climbing out of his car, he makes his way over to the others, plopping down on the grass in front of them.

Kirk smiled at Jason, carding his fingers through his hair. "Look, Jason! Now you have a new friend!"

Jason tilted his head, not thinking there weren't any other special babies out there like him. 

"Baby? Dat a baby wike me?" He questions, backing away slightly whenever Nick was placed down beside him.

Kirk nods. "Yes, sweetie. This is Nick, he's just like you! Isn't that so exciting?"

Jason nods, looking over Nick before giving him a smile as he wraps his arms around him for a hug. 

Nick whimpers as he's hugged, but leans into Jason's touch, knowing he wasn't like the others. 

All four parents watch as their babies hug each other, with Kirk running inside to get a camera. 

He soon returns, taking several pictures of them before moving to set the patio table for lunch. 

James lifts Jason into his arms, blowing a raspberry on his cheek as he carries him to the table, seating him in his lap.

"You guys can use Jason's highchair for Nick if you want to." 

David nods. "Thank you." He heads inside with Kirk to grab cups and the highchair.

Dave laughs and makes silly noises as he bounces Nick on his knee, taking him into his arms and cuddling him after.

He peppers his face in kisses and coos nonsense to him as he checks his diaper.

"Hmm....you're getting pretty wet. I think it's time for another change. You don't need to get a rash."

He carries Nick inside for a diaper change, returning about 10 minutes later with a visibly happier Nick. 

"Someone feels much better, doesn't he? Let's get you into the highchair so you can eat!"

Dave seats Nick in the highchair and ties a bib around his neck.

"I'll feed him, baby. You just relax and enjoy yourself." David smiles, digging through the diaper bag for a spoon and a jar of food.

Jason makes as gagging noise at seeing the mush, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Yeah, this stuff's pretty icky but Nicky likes it." David smiles, opening the jar and spooning some into Nick's mouth.

James chuckles at Jason's reaction, gently patting his head. 

"I don't know why you're complaining, kiddo. It wasn't that long ago that you had to eat that stuff."

Jason huffs, pouting softly as he leans against James, crossing his arms.

James smiles at the pout on Jason's face. 

"Aww...poor baby. Maybe Papa needs to feed you some baby food, huh?"

Jason shakes his head, frowning, taking his sippy cup of juice from Kirk, sipping on it.

"Here, you take him, babe. I need to get the food off the grill." He passes the baby to Kirk.

Kirk smiles at Jason, kissing his cheek as he holds him close, adjusting him on his hip.

Dave helps James with the food, carrying both slabs of ribs over to the table, along with grilled corn.

Kirk seats Jason at the table for moment so he can help David with Nick, who had somehow managed to get food all over himself.

Dave grins as an idea brews in his mind, though he's not sure what David will think. 

He nudges James as he carries the rest of the food to the table, placing it down. 

James looks at him, raising an eyebrow. "What is it, man?"

"Well...I was thinking maybe after lunch, Jason could take Nick for a ride in his little Mustang?"

James smiles, nodding. "Sure. I have an extra helmet he can wear in case Jason crashes the thing."

Dave chuckles. "That's great, man. Hey, babe, does that sound okay?" He looks to his husband.

David sighs, but nods, knowing Jason wouldn't have an accident on purpose or anything.

As everyone sat at the table and their plates were filled with food, the topic of Scott was brought up.

"So..." David looked up from his plate. "Have you two talked to Scott or seen him lately?"

Kirk nods. "Yeah, he called a few days ago, said he's going up to Oregon to speak at some AIDs event."

James smiles. "Yeah, it's really great work he's doing. I miss him at the garage, though."

Dave frowns, nodding in agreement. "I do, too. He really loved his job there."

Jason whines, reaching for one of the racks of ribs in front of him, fussing when he couldn't reach it.

Kirk shakes his head, moving the ribs away from Jason before he made a mess.

"No, sweetheart. You're not quite big enough for those, yet. Look...eat some of your steak, it's just as yummy!"

Kirk picks up a piece of steak, feeding it to Jason, who makes a happy noise. 

In all honesty, he wanted to show Papa and his new friend, Nick, how he could eat like a big boy, though he didn't seem like he cared.

Nick gurgles happily as David lets him try some of his corn, most of it dribbling down his chin.

Dave tsks. "Such a messy boy. Someone's gonna need a bath tonight, for sure!"

"Have fun with that, honey!" David laughs, wiping the mess from Nick's chin, gently pinching his cheek after.

Dave rolls his eyes at that, finishing up the rest of his food, washing it down with a beer.

After an hour passes and everyone is finished with their food, James decided to let Jason drive Nick around in his Mustang.

Seating both babies inside, he ruffles their hair before strapping helmets onto them, fastening the seatbelt after.

"Alright. Now, Jason, I want you take it slow. Nick's a lot littler than you and he's not used to this."

"Otay, Papa. I will. Nick my best fwriend!" He wraps an arm around Nick and hugs him close. 

Nick whimpers slightly, looking around confusedly, patting at the helmet on his head.

James puts the keys into the ignition and starts it, giving Jason his sunglasses.

Jason smiles, putting them on, turning to Nick excitedly. "Let's wroll, Nick!"

He hugs Nick once more before he presses his foot against the pedal, gripping and turning the steering wheel as they cruise around the yard.

David smiles as he leans against Dave, blinking away tears, overjoyed by the sight in front of him.

Jason laughs as he increases the speed, which only made Nick giggle, liking this little car!

It was a lot less scary than his Papa's and he felt....safe with Jason....in a way he didn't with Dave or David.

The four men grinned at their little ones, with Kirk taking pictures to preserve the memory.

After a few hours of riding, Nick found himself growing sleepy, dozing off in the car and leaning against Jason. 

Jason noticed this and smiled, parking and removing his sunglasses.

Dave came to get Nick, lifting him into his arms and removing his helmet. 

"Awww. Someone fell asleep on us, didn't he?" He lets Nick rest his head on his shoulder, sitting down in a lawn chair.

James smiles, shutting off the Mustang and picking up Jason, kissing his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you! You drove that thing like a pro!"

Jason grins, leaning into James. "Just like Papa!"

James smiles, nodding as he rubs Jason's back. "That's right, kiddo! Just like me!"

David smiles, leaning against Dave, while Kirk hugs James and Jason tightly, pressing kisses to their cheeks.

As the sun was setting the four men were left to reflect on their life. 

It was honestly a miracle that they were all there, and though they'd all faced their own trials, they were still best friends. 

Now they were more than ever, thanking their babies for that. 

"Man, you gotta love that Cali sunset, it's so beautiful!" David smiles.

"Almost as beautiful as our lives have been. I'm so glad we're all friends!" Kirk grins.

David nods. "Yeah, I'm so very thankful for you guys, I love you all, and I couldn't imagine having any better friends!"

The four men gathered for a hug after that, not wanting to leave each other's embrace. 

((If you made it to the end, then thank you so much for reading my fic! I hope you all enjoyed it!))


End file.
